Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'injustice
by Tania246
Summary: Voila l'histoire passionnante de Arima Kanade, nouveau capitaine de la neuvième division. En plus de ses nombreux défauts, elle est par dessus tout, très à cheval sur la discrimination féminine. Venez découvrir ses exploits, et ses gaffes !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1, ou comment se sauver d'Hisagi à deux reprises !**

Titre : Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'injustice.

Résumé : Voila l'histoire passionnante de Arima Kanade, nouveau capitaine de la neuvième division. En plus de ses nombreux défauts, elle est par dessus tout, très à cheval sur la discrimination féminine. Venez découvrir ses exploits, et ses gaffes !

Rainting : K+

Paring : Sûrement un OC/Hisagi .

Disclaimer : Ils sont à Tite Kubo, sauf Kanade, et d'autres personnages secondaire qui apparaitrons.

Bon, avant, je publiais sur . Mais comme il est indisponible pour le moment, je posterais ma fic ici !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

- J'approuve Arima Kanade comme capitaine de la neuvième division, dit un homme grand, aux cheveux blancs longs.

- J'approuve Arima Kanade comme capitaine de la neuvième division, approuva aussi une femme à la tresse devant elle.

- J'approuve Arima Kanade comme capitaine de la neuvième division, dit un homme à cape rose.

- Pour avoir réussit votre examen de passage et avoir été acceptée par au moins trois capitaines, je vous assigne en temps que capitaine de la neuvième division, termina un homme au centre au fond, à la longue barbe, en frappant le sol avec son bâton.

- Bien, répondit-elle en se baissant par respect tout en allant maintenant vers la sortie.

Elle posa un regard satisfaisant autour d'elle, dix capitaines à la cape blanche se tenaient raide et sérieusement, cinq à gauche, cinq à droite. Elle pouffa un petit rire par la vue des expressions si glacial qu'ils lui donnaient. Voila son point de vue sur chaque capitaine.

« _Une jolie petite fille aux couettes, une dame à la tresse qui à l'air sympathique, un glaçon surgelé avec des barrettes de gamine et un regard inexpressif, un renard roux, un homme au regard pervers et à la cape rose, un petit gamin aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux plutôt sexy...un mi-homme, je ne suis pas sûr, mi-psychopathe, un machiavélique de la science et pour finir en beauté, un homme à la longue chevelure, tiens il me sourit, je pense qu'il doit être le plus gentil. Bon...autant dire que les cheveux longs sont très à la mode dans les deux sexes. »_

Tout en se dessinant un sourire au visage, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Enfin dehors, elle laissa une douce brise traverser ses cheveux ébènes et s'écria haut et fort :

- Hallelujah, je suis enfin capitaine !

Puis, elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, Kanade se retourna pour voir son sexy vice capitaine aux cheveux noirs et au corps de rêve qui l'analysait. Déçut qu'elle ne soit pas un homme, il souffla en fermant les yeux, et dit :

- Bon, suis-moi que je te présente aux autres, et s'il te plaît, reste tranquille, après ton crie de joie qui ma percer les tympans, je me méfis de ce que tu pourrais encore faire.

- D'acc ! répondit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie, faisant celle qui avait tout compris.

Elle le suivit en shunpo, avec le sourire mesquin aux lèvres et pensa :

« Encore un qui veut me donner des ordres. Il rêve réveiller le pauvre. Oh... ! »

Du coté d'Hisagi, il pensa qu'elle était plutôt mignonne et qu'elle ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problème. Il retourna la tête pour voir si la fille était toujours derrière lui. Quelque minute de silence, un oiseau qui passe...Et mince, elle avait disparut. Il se mit à suer fortement et à s'inquiéter.

« _J'espère qu'elle ne rencontrera personne, et qu'elle se tiendra tranquille le temps que je l'a retrouve...pitié !_ » pensa-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers l'endroit où il pensait avoir sentit sa force spirituelle.

- Et che prends auchi chelui-chi madame, bafouilla une fille aux yeux verrons, un bleu et un vert, la bouche pleine de sucreries et en pointant la boite de marshmallows.

- Et bien, tu es bien gourmande, fait attention à ta ligne, s'inquiéta la vendeuse en mettant 10 grammes de marshmallow en plus dans le sac bien garni de la fille.

La dite fille aux yeux verrons posa l'argent sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Merchi ! s'exclama-t-elle le bras levé, le sac bien entre ses mains et les joues garnies.

Elle marcha quelque mètre, sentit une pression spirituelle qu'elle connaissait déjà, elle s'affola et se cacha derrière un buisson qui se trouvait par-là par chance.

- Capitaine ! Pourquoi êtes-vous si cruel ? NON ! NE JETEZ PAS MES BOUTEILLES ! Implora une rousse à forte poitrine, les yeux larmoyant de perdre ses chers bouteilles, se trouvant juste devant le buisson où était la recherchée.

- Matsumoto, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te mettre à boire en ma présence ? demanda glacialement un petit aux cheveux blancs, lui aussi capitaine et jetant des bouteilles de saké dans une poubelle.

« _Manqué plus que le minus de la dixième division pour venir gâché mon goûté...Et puis il est si cruel avec cette Matsumoto je ne peux pas resté là, faut que je réagisse, pour l'honneur des femmes !_ » chuchota Kanade en se découvrant.

- Comment peux-tu être comme ça envers elle ? Hein minus à la crinière blanche ? (Le dit minus à la crinière blanche la regarda avec un regard meurtri.) Je ne permettrais pas de rester passible devant ça ! Quel est le problème de boire du saké devant un petit ? S'il ne prend pas exemple, ça ne fait de mal à personne. Et puis...

Elle s'arrêta nette de parler puisqu'une main s'étais posée sur la bouche de celle-ci. Une main forte et musclée qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. Cette dernière leva les yeux pour voir son cher vice capitaine, les yeux en feu et la sueur sur son visage.

- MAIS BON SANG ! TU N'ES VRAIMENT PAS NETTE COMME FILLE ! COMMENT T'AS PU T'ENFUIR, il cria sur son capitaine avec une telle furie que cette dernière en resta terrifiée, pardonnez-là si elle vous a dérangée, capitaine Hitsugaya, mais elle est...comment dire... assez imprévisible.

« _C'est pas moi qui arrive à l'improviste derrière une fille pour la prendre de cette manière non mais oh !_ » se dit fortement la fille ne pouvant pas parler, même si elle aurait bien voulut le lui dire en face et bien fort.

- J'espère qu'elle ne restera pas ainsi, et qu'elle changera ses manières, rajouta sèchement Toshiro en tournant les talons, on rentre Matsumoto, et ne traîne pas !

Kanade serra bien fort son paquet de friandise, de peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Maintenant, ayant enfin repris sa bouche, son vice capitaine la pris directement par le col, ne laissant pas le temps à Kanade de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Arima regarda Matsumoto s'en allait avec son capitaine, et puis, soudainement, cette dernière tourna la tête.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? s'écria Matsumoto voulant savoir le nom de celle qui avait cloué le bec de son capitaine.

Elle eut le temps de lui crier son nom avant de ne plus la voir. Kanade partit donc – les bras croisés et une tête déprimante - en compagnie d'Hisagi qui la tenait comme un sac à patate.

Arrivant enfin à la caserne de la neuvième division, Shuuhei déposa une Arima endormie paisiblement sur le seul canapé du bureau du capitaine. Une pièce au mur blanc comportant un canapé, un grand bureau, des tas de papiers et autres sur le bureau et une table basse devant le canapé. Rien de très spécial. Il regarda le doux visage de Kanade et sourit. Même si elle était du genre à s'enfuir facilement – et il n'a encore rien vue -, elle restait mignonne à voir. Il s'en alla donc au Département d'Edition pour continuer le prochain numéro du Journal du Seireitei.

« Toc, toc »

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte, Kanade ouvrit péniblement un oeil et se leva le dos en compote juste après le troisième coup. C'est avec la gueule de bois qu'elle ouvrit la porte à un blond à la longue mèche de coté. Celui-ci regarda son accueillante d'un air perplexe.

- Tu dois être le nouveau capitaine, Shuuhei a du te dire ce que tu devais faire...

- Hein ? Fut la seul réponse du capitaine, elle se gratta la tête par la même occasion.

Il observa donc la fille qui avait la tête dans le cul. « Comment le commandant en chef la choisi ? » fut instantanément la seul question qu'il se posa.

- Euh...bon...tiens c'est le rapport de la troisième division. Tu n'as qu'à le laisser de coté et le donner ensuite au vice capitaine Shuuhei qui saura quoi en faire, dit-il en montrant une dizaine de feuille devant les yeux fatigués de Kanade.

Elle souffla, pris le tas, salua le blond avec un sourire forcé et crispé, et s'en alla se coucher sur le canapé moelleux en prenant soin de mettre les feuilles de la troisième division dans la poubelle à coté du bureau. Environ une heure passa après la venue du blond, Hisagi revint voir son capitaine. Donc, il ouvrit la porte le sourire aux lèvres mais son enthousiasme s'envola rapidement quand il remarqua, après une inspection intensive, répétée et minutieuse, la seconde disparition de la dite capitaine, parce que, avouons-le, elle n'a pas les capacités d'être un capitaine respecté et compétent. Hisagi, qui était toujours cloué devant la porte, s'énerva en se lâchant complètement, telle un rockeur sur scène. Il partit à sa recherche, en se disant tout bas :

- Je vais la tuée, je vais demander au commandant en chef de choisir quelqu'un d'autre et je vais...oh et puis merde !

Il sortit du bureau par la fenêtre et courut. Avec la forte attention de lui en coller une grosse à cette fille quand elle reviendra.

Dans le Gotei, proche des maisons de la sixième division, Kanade marchait sans but précis. Enfin si, elle en avait un, de but précis, fuir autant qu'elle le peut de ce cher Hisagi juste pour le mettre en rogne, en colère noire et on en passe. Sa cape de capitaine à manche courte balançant au rythme du vent, elle inspira profondément l'air mélangé avec les parfums des sakura fleuris autour d'elle. Ses yeux verrons se posèrent sur un sakura, elle sourit et continua à marcher. Soudain, une aura noire et un froid glacial entourèrent la fille, elle se mit à suer et à s'inquiéter. Tournant la tête doucement, elle vit finalement le dit « _glaçon surgelé avec des barrettes de gamine et un regard inexpressif », _elle retint son souffle, émit un petit hoquet de surprise et finit par regarder le regard profond du capitaine de la sixième division, alias Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Cou...cou, tu sais que tes barrettes de gami... (Il haussa un sourcil.)...sont vraiment pas mal...ah, ah, ah, bafouilla Kanade, espérant une réponse gentille.

- Capitaine Arima Kanade, que faîtes-vous ici, ne devriez-vous pas être à vos occupations de capitaine ? demanda-t-il avec son air hautain et glacial que personne ne pouvait égaliser.

- Je...je prend juste un peu d'air...je crois que je vais y aller, répondit-elle simplement en tournant les talons, un sourire crispé sur son visage.

Elle marcha quelque mètre et se mit à courir en shunpo. La peur de se faire neutraliser par le seul homme du Gotei qui lui faisait peur ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle arriva donc aux portes de sa division, elle se mit hautaine, le visage inexpressif – en gros elle copiait Byakuya -, et entra dedans, tout ça pour paraître aux yeux de tous qu'elle est un capitaine respecté et puissant. Plusieurs shinigami la saluèrent, d'autres se mirent à rire de l'hypocrisie qu'elle leur montrait. Elle continua à avancer en direction de son bureau, les yeux fermés, la tête relevée et le dos bien droit. Après s'être prise deux poteaux, elle arriva enfin devant les portes de son bureau. Ouvrant la porte, elle put voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle souffla de soulagement avant de s'arrêter de respirer, l'aura meurtrière de son vice capitaine entoura la pauvre fille qui se retourna, recopia Byakuya et dit avec la même intonation que Byakuya lui avait dit :

- Vice capitaine Shuuhei, que faites-vous ici, ne devriez-vous pas être à vos occupations de vice capitaine ?

Il sursauta du grand don de comédienne qu'elle avait. Imité aussi bien le capitaine Kuchiki était rare. Kanade ne put se retenir de rire de la tête que Hisagi lui donnait, elle lui donna un coup sur son dos et lui exclama :

- Ah, ah, ah, t'es vraiment un ptit rigolo Hisagi, allez, juste parce que tu m'as fait bien rire, je vais me mettre au travail.

- Hein ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'assit sur son bureau reprend les feuilles que le blond lui avait donné et les montra devant les yeux de Hisagi.

- Tiens, tu pourrais donné ça au chef, c'est ton copain blond qui me les a donné. À et une petite chose, tu vois toute ces feuilles juste à coté (Elle pointa une pile d'au moins 90 (NDA : je préfère le mettre en chiffre, parce que je suis suisse et 90 ne s'écrit pas comme en France, pour ne pas mettre en confusion mes lecteurs) centimètres de hauteur), tu pourrais pas t'en occuper aussi ? T'es un amour, demanda-t-elle avec des yeux suppliant.

Ce dernier fondit sur le sol de fatigue.

« Je vais la tuée, je vais la tuée... » Répéta-t-il à lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2, ou comment découvrir une force inouï sur une gamine !**

- Aujourd'hui, capitaine Arima, vous devrez montrer votre force aux autres capitaines. Choisissez, s'il vous plaît, un combattant, le capitaine de votre choix, demanda le commandant en chef, toujours aussi « pierre ».

- Hein ? (Elle profita du moment pour regarder autour d'elle.) Mais...je...comment dire...je pense que je ne me sens pas apte à combattre aujourd'hui, je me sens ramolli des bras et des jambes (Elle tourna les talons.). Donc à plus chef !

- Arima Kanade, rappela à l'ordre Yamamoto, en donnant un regard perçant qui fit retourner Kanade, le sourire forcé aux lèvres, et la posture droite.

- Je plaisantait chef...je voulais juste avoir une plus belle vue de tous les capitaines...hé, hé ! dit-elle, la petite goutte sur le front.

Elle finit donc par choisir le petit capitaine Hitsugaya, ce dernier heureux de prendre sa vengeance d'auparavant, il s'avança devant la fille, légèrement plus petit qu'elle, il lui sourit et s'en alla à la sortie, pour combattre dans l'air frais de la Soul Society. Kanade le suivit à pas très lent, et suivit elle aussi des autres capitaines. Plusieurs murmurent des autres capitaines résonnèrent derrière la fille :

_« Elle va perdre _»

« _Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas choisi ? _»

« _L'important, c'est que personne ne sois blessé grièvement._ »

Après ces murmurent qui descendirent l'humeur de Kanade au plus bas qu'il ne l'était, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'extérieur. Les capitaines se dirigèrent sur un terrain vague vert, et chacun d'eux, tous sauf les deux combattant, se mirent au tour pour faire barrage, de peur qu'ils ne détruisent ce qu'ils ne doivent pas détruire. Kanade se mit devant le petit capitaine, la peur la rongeant de l'intérieur. Lui, tranquillement et détendu, se positionna à son tour devant elle. Le vent fit virevolter les cheveux des deux ennemis au même rythme, les éléments se déchaînèrent. Se fut le capitaine Hitsugaya qui fonça en premier, le sabre à la main, sur son elle, cette dernière, les yeux grand ouverts de surprise, réussit à esquiver de justesse en allant à gauche, Toshiro reprit de l'élan avant de revenir à grande vitesse, elle arrêta son attaque avec son zanpakuto qu'elle avait sortit instantanément de son fourreau accrocher à sa taille, et le poussa en arrière. Il sortit son shikai en prononçant « Elève-toi jusqu'au ciel gelé, Hyôrinmaru », avec l'intention de voir la puissance de Kanade. Cette dernière devait choisir, se faire démolir par le minus ou sortir elle aussi son shikai. Après mûre réflexion c'est la deuxième option qu'elle choisit. Elle ferma ses yeux, sentant tous les regards autour d'elle, et dit après quelque seconde de silence :

- Mords les cieux de tes crocs, Ookami Amano.

La lame de son sabre pris une teinte dégradée noire et blanche qui était habituellement blanche. Sur la manche, un long tissu fin en fourrure noir y pendait allant jusqu'au sol et la manche devint blanc neige. Son sabre de taille moyenne propageait une force impressionnante autour d'elle et sur le capitaine opposé qui arriva à rester raide même par la forte pression sur lui. Il serra la manche de son zanpakuto un peu plus, ne voulant pas sous-estimer celui de Kanade. Les yeux de cette dernière avaient pris une nouvelle expression, elle n'était plus celle de la peur mais celle de la conviction, du courage. Elle dessina pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, un sourire. Donc, elle courut droit vers le capitaine à une vitesse qui avait augmentée, le capitaine de la dixième division esquiva avec une agilité telle un chat et contre-attaqua en essayant de toucher par derrière son ennemie. Ce fut la surprise de Toshiro quand il vit qu'elle avait soudainement disparut pour réapparaître derrière lui. Elle lui donna un coup de pied magistral au dos qui le fit tomber au sol, elle posa son pied sur lui qui était à terre et pointa sa lame contre sa gorge.

- Tu pensais me battre, ptit capitaine ? Tu m'as sous-estimer, je cache bien mon jeu, non ? s'exclama-t-elle en riant bien fort, le rire victorieux.

- C'est pas moi qui étais effrayé au début, j'ai tout simplement été gentil avec toi, répliqua-t-il en se relevant, le petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais bon, c'était un bon combat quand même.

- Rabat-joie, glaçon sans cœur...murmura-t-elle tout bas en regardant le capitaine qui gâché son plaisir.

- Oui ?

Elle émit un petit hoquet et rajouta avec le grand sourire :

- Rien du tout, j'ai aussi apprécié ce combat.

Les capitaines de la treizième, de la quatrième et de la huitième divisions vinrent félicité Arima. Cette dernière avait les joues rouges de gêne et remerciait les compliments qu'on lui donnait. Les autres partirent faire leurs occupations habituelles, sans rien dire. Kanade repartit, et se dirigea au Département d'Edition du Seireitei Communication, pour aller voir ce que faisaient les autres là-bas, à noter qu'elle n'y était jamais allée, la raison ? Elle pensait qu'il y aurait trop de travail pour elle.

Arrivant là-bas, elle y trouva beaucoup de gens qui travaillaient à en perdre la tête, personne ne prit le temps de la saluer, tellement ils étaient à fond dans le truc. Elle vit au loin son vice capitaine qui était assis sur une chaise devant un bureau, entrain d'écrire. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci.

- Hey Hisagi, j'ai réussit à battre le minus de la dixième division ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir que tout le monde la regardait.

Elle entendit des murmures dans le style « Elle a réussit à battre le capitaine Hitsugaya, il a dut être vraiment gentil avec elle. », ce qui mit en rogne Kanade. Elle se retourna et regarda les gens qui se moquaient d'elle avec un regard en feu, ils s'arrêtèrent de respirer, et reprirent leurs travails.

- Dis, tu dis rien Hisagi, tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le travail du vice capitaine, elle ne pu voir qu'un «Que pensez-vous de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami ? ».

- Je prépare un questionnaire pour le prochain numéro du Journal du Seireitei, répondit-il sans lever la tête de son travail.

- Ah...ça à l'air très intéressant tout ça...sinon... c'est quoi l'Association des Femmes Shinigami ?

Il lui répondit sans la regarder :

- Une association que les femmes shinigami ont crée pour se détendre, elles avaient fait une piscine dans la cours du capitaine Kuchiki, celui-ci l'a détruit complètement (Kanade gloussa.). Tient tu vois la rousse à forte poitrine (Kanade remarqua qu'il s'était mis à rougir après avoir dit « forte poitrine ».) qui était avec le capitaine Hitsugaya ? Elle en fait parti. Il y a aussi les capitaines et vice capitaines féminins.

- Intéressant... bon je te laisse, (Son ventre gargouilla fortement.) je vais manger des nouilles.

Elle se retourna, balança sa jambe pour faire le premier pas...mais rien...quelque chose la retenait, sa jambe droite resta quelque seconde en l'air jusqu'à que Arima remarqua que son vice capitaine la tenait par la cape. Il l'a fit pivoté, se mit en face d'elle et dit :

- Reste ici, t'es capitaine, alors tu dois faire ton travail de capitaine, tu vas aller donné ça (Il lui montra un papier devant son nez) au capitaine de la onzième division, et s'il te plaît, ne le cherche pas, tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts.

- Le capitaine de la onzième ? Mais c'est le mi-homme mi-psychopathe à clochette ! Il a un regard menaçant et qui fait peur.

- Oui si tu veux, et bien évite de l'appeler comme ça, contente-toi d'un simple capitaine.

Elle fit signe que oui, et s'en alla remettre les papiers. Elle passa en courant devant la division numéro six, elle se reçut des regards noirs en passant devant la dixième division, et arriva enfin devant les portes de la onzième. Elle demanda au premier shinigami qu'elle vit où était son capitaine, il lui pointa une grande salle non loin. Elle le remercia et se dirigea là-bas.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour entrer dans une salle d'entraînement. Le mi-homme mi-psychopathe se battait contre un de ses officiers, un homme à tête d'œuf et au maquillage foireux. L'officier se faisait lamentablement battre par son capitaine, ce dernier encouragé fortement par une minus aux cheveux roses. Le chauve s'écroula sauvagement contre le sol mais se essaya de se relever avec peine. Le capitaine sentit soudainement la force spirituelle de Kanade, il s'arrêta de combattre et regarda dans les yeux Arima, le sourire carnassier et sadique aux lèvres.

- T'es qui toi ? Ah oui, t'es la ptite qui a battu l'autre minus surdoué. Ta force spirituelle et ton zanpakuto me plaisent bien, passe me voir si tu veux un combat saignant, il termina cette phrase avec un rire machiavélique.

- Euh, on verra...mi-hom... (Elle se retint très fortement de dire mi-homme)...capitaine. Je dois vous donnez ça, ordre de mon vice capitaine préféré, et aussi le seul,

Elle lui donna la feuille, il la regarda vite fais, et la déchira. Kanade haussa les épaules.

- Bon, au moins, je rentrerais plus vite au bureau pour m'endormir au canapé, lui et moi, s'est devenu une grande histoire d'amour confortable, souffla Kanade, les bras derrière le cou et les yeux fermés, sans même s'en rendre compte que tous, la regardait.

- Attend, l'interpella le capitaine.

Elle ouvrit un œil, et pu voir le sourire de plaisir qui se dessinait doucement sur le visage de Kenpachi.

- T'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas courir, et à te battre loyalement et fièrement. J'aimerais que ça soit un entraînement quand même, fait moi plaisir, dit le capitaine de la onzième division, en se dirigeant doucement vers elle.

- Euh... (Elle recula quand il s'approchait d'elle.)...mi-homme, mi-psychopathe à clochette (Elle l'avait finalement sortit, ce qui impressionna tout le monde sauf le dit mi-homme mi psychopathe.)...je suis encore fatiguée de l'autre combat...

- T'inquiète pas, je serais gentil, mais toi, j'espère qu'tu donneras à fond, non ?

Il se mit à courir en direction de sa proie, et elle fit de même, non pas vers Kenpachi, mais bien dans le sens averse. Tous encouragèrent leur capitaine. Personne avec Kanade, tous contre elle. Se poursuivit donc, une course contre la mort du coté d'Arima.

- Je vais mourir, cria-t-elle, les yeux en larmes, et les bras en l'air.

Un rire de Kenpachi fut la seule réponse de ce dernier. Il dégaina son zanpakuto, et une petite fille aux cheveux roses se positionna soudainement sur l'épaule droite de celui-ci.

- Allez Kenpa-chan, tu vas la dégommer ! L'encouragea-t-elle, le grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais.

...

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, s'interrogea Hisagi.

Il leva la tête de son travail, posa ses yeux noirs sur la fenêtre en face de lui. Soudain, il vit ce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas voir.

- A L'AIDE ! HISAGI ! Cria à la mort une folle de l'autre coté de la vitre, suivit d'un homme à clochette, ce dernier qui avait l'air de plus s'amuser que l'autre.

- Arrête de courir ptite tête, tu m'fais perdre mon temps à bouger tout le temps, se plaignit l'homme aux clochettes.

Hisagi eut un moment de bug, de silence. Puis, son cerveau revint à l'anormale.

- Au merde, Kanade ! Cria à son tour le vice capitaine en ouvrant la fenêtre pour les rattraper.

- HISAGIIIIII !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3, ou ce jour-là, c'est moi qui aurais du périr, pas elle. Souvenir revenant, instrument ressourçant. 

Telle un petit tout mignon moineau dans son nid, Kanade, remplit de bandages et portant un kimono blanc comme pyjama, dormait paisiblement, dans son canapé d'amour, celui-ci s'appelant à présent Yawarakai, ou Yawa pour les intimes – par intime, je veux dire seulement pour Kanade - . Elle y avait pris goût de dormir là, et personne ne s'était mis contre cette habitude. Hisagi lui avait bien proposé une des chambres libres de la neuvième division, mais elle y avait gentiment refusé.

Pour l'histoire de ses bandages, c'était Kenpachi qui lui avait mis une bonne raclée, elle serait sûrement morte à présent si Unohana ne l'avait pas secourut de justesse et l'avait soigné, elle avait réussit à calmer Zaraki grâce à son sourire angélique, dont personne ne pouvait contredire, il avait accepté de la laisser en paix, mais avait déclarer haut et fort un « _On se reverra, ptite tête._ » juste avant de s'en aller, son plaisir de se battre non satisfait. En gros, Shuuhei avait retenue la leçon, ne plus jamais envoyer Arima de près ou de loin vers la onzième division si son chef était présent, en fait, mettre Kanade à l'écart du grand et féroce Kenpachi si on voulait qu'elle vive le plus longtemps possible.

La nuit passa rapidement et le soleil vint taper les pauvres paupières d'une dormeuse. La dormeuse ouvrit péniblement et doucement en premier son œil bleu, puis son autre œil, le vert. L'astre de feu s'amusait à éclairer le plus possible ses yeux, mais elle tint le coup et se redressa en prenant le soin de faire craquer son dos. Elle profita de l'absence de personne pour bailler le plus fort possible, sans aucune tenue. Tout en posant ses yeux mi-clos sur la fenêtre, elle pensa à ce qu'elle servait vraiment ici. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi d'être capitaine ? Elle repensa aux questions qu'on lui avait posées comme « _Etes-vous apte à diriger plus de mille personnes ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de faire ça ? Avez-vous le bankai ?_ » et encore plein d'autre, la majorité elle les avait répondu au bol. Celle qu'elle avait le plus franchement répondue a été celle « _Savez-vous bien contrôler votre bankai ?_ ». Elle avait tout simplement dit « _Je ne le maîtrise pas parfaitement, il est difficile à cerner et mon zanpakuto de m'aide pas du tout. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon shikai est le plus souvent largement suffisant._ » Elle avait dit cette phrase avec si d'assurance, que la plupart des capitaines s'imaginaient déjà au pire. Mais il faut avouer qu'elle avait un peu exagéré cette dernière phrase.

En repensant à ses débuts, Kanade se mit à rire discrètement. Les questions parfois inutiles, les testes d'aptitudes ennuyantes et pars dessus tout, le choix de sa tenue de capitaine, elle en avait bavé avec les couturières qui la mesurait de partout et lui demandait pleins de questions sur ses goût vestimentaires.

De bonne humeur, Kanade se leva, retira son pyjama pour enfiler sa tenue traditionnelle de capitaine, et finit pas s'asseoir devant son bureau bien garni de papiers en tout genre. Elle prit la pile des rapports et les feuilleta rapidement. Elle s'arrêta sur un rapport de la sixième division, le regarda plus minutieusement que les autres, et pouffa royalement de rire. Sur ce rapport était écrit noir sur blanc une connerie stupide du vice capitaine Abarai.

_Le vice capitaine Abarai Renji avait reçu l'ordre de son capitaine, Kuchiki Byakuya, de faire une inspection de routine à Karakura. Ce dernier s'était rendu sans problème, et avait bien fait son travail comme convenu. Mais un petit inconvénient, qui n'était pas prévus, retarda le retour d'Abarai Renji. Il s'était dirigé au mauvais endroit pour son transfère à la Soul Society. Il s'était rendu dans des bains publics, en a ouvert les portes et s'est retrouvé dans les bains des femmes. Ce dernier a fait une hémorragie importante par la vue de ces femmes dénudées. Son capitaine en personne a du venir directement le chercher. Au final, Abarai Renji s'est reçu une bonne correction de la par du noble Kuchiki. _

_Son bilan médical :_

_Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais rien de bien grave. Il a besoin de repos et ne dois en aucun cas voir des femmes pendant au moins deux jours, il y aurait un trop grand risque d'une autre hémorragie plus importante._

Kanade en était tordue.

- Comment il a pu se tromper cet idiot ? S'interrogea-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux, avant de repartir pour un fou rire.

Elle reprit son sérieux, reposa le rapport sur la pile, commença à classer toute les feuilles et à les signer ou à les corrigées. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hisagi entra doucement dans la pièce, avec une discrétion imbattable. Il vit son capitaine concentré et sérieux ce qui le fit peur sur le coup. Il se dirigea vers elle, le sourire, celle-ci toujours à fond dans son travail, et lui dit :

- Tiens, tes neurones sont revenus à l'anormale, je vois que tu commences à t'y mettre à fond.

Il lui donna une tape contre son dos. Elle ne répondit pas et continua son travail. Hisagi se dirigea vers la sortie, mais quelque chose le bloqua. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle faisait. Il repartit en arrière et posa son regard sur le papier qu'elle traitait. Dessus était écrit :

_Hisagi est un pauvre idiot, il n'a rien dans la caboche et ne se doute même pas de ce que j'écris. Vraiment, il n'y en a pas deux comme lui. Il vient de me féliciter alors qu'il n'a pas vue ce que je suis entrain de rédiger. Tiens, il regarde là. Coucou Hisagi ! Quoi de neuf ?_

Kanade s'écroula au sol, morte de rire.

- Ah, ah, ah. T'es vraiment bête comme mec. Mais t'es beau gosse, alors tu te rattrapes. Mais quand même, réussit-elle à dire en se calment un peu.

Elle se leva et remarqua qu'il était parti, sûrement rouge de colère. Elle se releva puis se rendit dehors.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est une belle journée, alors je vais me trouver quelque chose à faire !

Elle marcha doucement sans aucun but. Puis, un moment elle entendit une mélodie, une musique de corde douce et envoûtante. Elle se sentit transporter par la musique, comme si elle n'était qu'une plume. Se trouvant maintenant devant une maison de la sixième division vu son emblème à l'entrée, à l'origine de l'instrument, elle ouvrit un petit œil discret derrière une porte. Elle vit ce qu'elle ne penserait jamais. Rukia Kuchiki, alias sœur de cœur de Byakuya Kuchiki, sait jouer d'un instrument assez spécial que Kanade ne connaissait pas. Arima se décida d'ouvrir la porte discrètement, sans interrompre la musicienne, elle s'assit sur le sol et écouta Rukia.

Elle termina son morceau et regarda la fille trop passionnée qui la regardait. Elle sourit et lui dit :

- C'est toi la nouvelle capitaine ? Enchantée de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Kuchiki Rukia.

- Enchantée de même, je m'appelle Arima Kanade. Dit, c'est quoi cette instrument, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

- Oui, c'est un instrument venant du monde des humains, ça se nomme une guitare. Pendant mon séjour là-bas, j'ai appris quelque truc pour en jouer, sans le dire à personne, alors j'en joue quand je suis seule.

- Je...tu joues très bien, euh...je..., bafouilla-t-elle

Rukia lui tendit l'instrument, elle savait qu'elle voulait en jouer. Kanade le prit avec le sourire, et le positionna comme Rukia le tenait au début. Son index droit glissa sur une corde, et ses doigts de la main gauche jouèrent avec les petits trucs au bout de la guitare qui servaient à accorder, pour faire un joli son.

- Tu veux que je t'appr..., commença Rukia sans finir.

Kanade s'était déjà mise à jouer, seule. Elle jouait vraiment bien pour une première fois, Rukia eut une petite pointe de jalousie, mais pas méchamment. Kanade jouait comme son cœur lui disait. Ses doigts droits grattant les cordes et ceux de la gauche changeant de position à chaque fois, elle créait une belle musique. La mélodie allait doucement à plus vite et plus rythmée. Tout en jouant, elle ferma les yeux pour ressentir encor plus les vibrations des notes, allant d'un _do_ à un _fa dièse_, passant par un _ré. _

Elle termina son morceau avec une fin nette et précise, elle rouvrit ses yeux verrons et regarda une Rukia impressionnée. Kanade changea d'expression, un visage triste.

- J'ai mal joué, c'est ça ? Tu peux être sincère.

- Je t'offre la guitare, tu joues vraiment bien, tu as un vrai talent, en dirait que tu en joues depuis toujours, répliqua Rukia,

- Merci Rukia, tu es vraiment une chouette fille ! Remercia Arima en renforçant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la guitare.

- Je dois te laisser, mon frère doit m'attendre. Salut !

Kanade lui fit signe d'au revoir, s'en alla et se dirigea en direction de son bureau, l'instrument fortement dans sa paume.

Le soleil s'était couché quand elle arriva enfin. Elle dut passer devant Hisagi, qui l'engeula sur le champ, avant d'arriver dans sa chambre-bureau. Kanade plongea dans Yawa, en prenant soin de déposer sa guitare contre le canapé. Elle se mit sur le dos, et regarda le plafond, la pleine lune comme seule source de lumière dans cette pièce. Tout en prenant sa guitare entre ses bras, elle repensa à son enfance, comme si l'instrument lui avait rappelé sa tendre enfance en compagnie de sa mère.

_Dans un grand champ de fleurs, une petite fille et sa mère se baladaient là._

_« Maman, dit, tu crois que je serais aussi belle que toi ? Demanda une petite fille à frange noire, la chevelure de même couleur et aux grands yeux verrons, assise sur l'herbe. _

_« Bien sûr, tu es déjà sublime, ma petite Kanade, répondit la mère, ressemblant à sa fille mais qui avait des yeux bleus._

_La petite rit et sa mère la rejoignit. Elles rirent pendant longtemps._

Kanade se mit à rire aussitôt cette pensée terminée, se rappeler de sa mère la rendait heureuse. Puis, un autre souvenir revint en elle, beaucoup moins heureux que la précédente.

_- MAMAN ! MAMAN !_

_La jeune fille courait à en perdre l'haleine. Elle cherchait sa mère, elle ouvrait chaque porte de chaque pièce de la maison, rien. Précipitamment, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère où elle avait entendu un cri strident. En ouvrant violemment la chambre, elle vit ce qu'elle s'attendait le moins. Sa mère se faisait engloutir à l'intérieur d'un monstre. La lueur des yeux de la petite perdit leurs éclats, les larmes montèrent rapidement. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un qui posa ses mains autour de la taille de la petite pour la prendre, elle retourna sa tête et vit un homme, vêtit d'un kimono noir. _

_- Ramène cette petite en lieu sûr, je m'occupe de ce Hollow, fait vite ! Cria une jeune femme en face du monstre, qui avait déjà dégainé son katana. _

_- NON, JE VEUX VOIR MA MAMAN, LÂCHER MOI !_

_La petite bougeait dans tout les sens pour qu'il la lâche, il ne le fit pas pour autant. Ramenant la fille plus loin, il la déposa, se mit à sa taille et lui demanda :_

_- Quelle est ton nom ?_

_- Arima Kanade, réussit-elle à dire, les yeux larmoyants. _

_- Tu sais que tu as une forte force spirituelle, je crois que ce monstre voulait t'avoir toi, non pas ta mère. Elle a réussit à te protéger, elle devait être une brave femme, expliqua clairement à la petite, le shinigami. _

_La fille pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps, elle se lâcha complètement et cria son désespoir d'avoir perdu l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus._

En repensant à ce jour-la, les yeux de Kanade se remplirent de larmes. Le capitaine aurait du mourir ce jour-là, pas elle. La porte toqua brutalement, Kanade cria un « celui qui rentre est mort » mais cela n'empêcha pas Shuuhei d'entrer.

- Kanade, commença-t-il d'un ton agressif avant de voir ses larmes perlant sur son visage et éclairé par la lune, à pardon, je suis arrivé au mauvais moment...

Elle sécha ses yeux avec son kimono – ce qui ne plairai pas du tout Yamamoto s'il l'apprenait - et regarda dans les yeux son vice capitaine.

- Non, c'est bon Shuuhei (Il s'étonna qu'elle l'ai appelé par son nom), qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais te proposer d'aller manger dehors avec tout le monde, enfin...si tu en a le moral.

Elle se leva directement et repris de l'assurance.

- D'acc, cria-t-elle, le sourire revenu, en se dirigeant vers Hisagi, qui ce dernier avait lui aussi le sourire.

Il l'a suivit et porte se ferma derrière eux.

_Même si ma mère est morte, je lui ferais honneur en vivant, elle restera en vie si je crois en elle, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle m'aurait dit (Rire). Voila pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être shinigami, pour aider mon prochain, comme elle l'a fait. _

_Alors, maman, si tu me regardes, crois en moi, je ne te décevrai pas !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4, ou le commencement d'une longue guerre !**

Elle cherchait, elle cherchait, elle cherchait, ne trouve rien et recherchait. Kanade cherchait sa précieuse guitare dans sa chambre-bureau. Sous Yawa, dans les tas de paperasses, derrière le seul pot de fleur qu'elle avait soigneusement placer dans la pièce, rien encore. Elle mis sans dessus dessous son jardin secret, sans pour autant trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Elle était énervée, affolée, et suait de partout. Elle s'arrêta nette, renifla son canapé lit, et sentit une forte odeur de parfum de femme. Elle se redressa après s'être penché sur Yawa.

- Je vais tuer la fille qui m'a pris mon bébé, oh oui, elle va mordre la poussière, parole de capitaine ! s'écria Kanade, le poing en l'air et une conviction dépassant l'imagination.

Elle sortit précipitamment dans les couloirs, pris la tasse de thé vert qu'un de ses subordonnés lui donnait tous les matins au petit déjeuner (Habitude à ne jamais oublier.), la bu d'un coup sec, jeta la tasse vide sur un shinigami de sa division qui ce dernier eut le reflex de prendre et sortit finalement à l'extérieur. Elle réussit à faire le tout en courrant. Dehors, il faisait beau temps, le soleil était maître de tout.

L'odeur que Kanade avait sentit auparavant l'emmena devant une battisse dont elle ne connaissait l'existence. Une maison peinte en blanc, avec un panneau écrit en gros, noir sur bois « Association des Femmes Shinigami ».

- Tiens, alors c'est ici ! S'il est arrivé quelque chose à ma chérie, je ne ferais pas de cartier, même pour des femmes ! s'exclama haut et fort Kanade, en se dirigeant, le regard noir, dans l'association.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée en bois, pris une grosse inspiration et entra enfin. A l'intérieur, une grande salle avec une table en U et des chaises autours, sur trois des chaises présentes s'était posée trois filles. Il y avait donc, Matsumoto, la minus aux cheveux roses et une autre à lunette et à petite poitrine (NDA : obligée de le préciser). Donc, les trois comparses regardèrent la nouvelle arrivée d'un air suspicieux, avant que Rangiku ne saute sur elle, la poitrine étouffant dangereusement la pauvre Kanade.

- Dé...ga...ge..., bafouilla Arima entre la poitrine, suffocant au plus au degrés.

- Oh, mince désolé, dit Matsumoto, en lâchant Kanade, cette dernière reprenant son souffle.

La première chose qu'elle vit après avoir repris l'usage de son système respiratoire, fut sa guitare à coté de la ptite minus aux cheveux roses. Kanade se força à sourire, alla en direction de la petite à la sucette à la bouche et lui posa une petite question toute gentille :

- Dit donc toi, c'est pas bien de voler les objets qui ne t'appartiennent pas, alors pourrais-tu me rendre ma guitare, s'il te plait ?

La petite sortit sa sucette de sa bouche, la dite sucette rose bonbon remplit de bave qui coula sur le sol.

- Nah, fut la réponse de la rose avant de replonger son bombec dans sa bouche.

Kanade ne laissa pas cette réponse entrer dans sa tête que sa main s'empressa de prendre l'objet. Elle enlaça fortement son instrument chéri.

- Ah, Ah ! Je l'ai eu ! Tiens prends ça ptite tête à la guimauve ! MOUHAHAHA ! s'exclama Arima, un pied sur la table, et la joie au plus haut sommet.

Elle tourna les talons, l'instrument en main, et laissant la petite à tête de guimauve, cette dernière qui n'avait pas changé d'expression.

- On l'attrape ! Ordonna Matsumoto aux autres filles, le cri de guerre de la fille raisonnant dans toute la salle.

Toutes les filles plongèrent sur Kanade, elle se débattit autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais au final, elle dut se résigner à se laisser faire. Les vices capitaines la placèrent sur une chaise, éteignirent les lampadaires et allumèrent une bougie devant Kanade, telle des inspecteurs interrogant leur suspects numéro un qui est dans ce cas, Kanade. La lueur de la jeune flamme contrastait avec les yeux verrons du capitaine, ses yeux dansant dans les tons rouge orange à présent. Sa peau prit une teinte bronzée, elle posa ses yeux sur les filles qui l'entourait, toutes le sourire aux lèvres, des sourires satisfaisants.

- Alors, t'es la petite nouvelle ? T'es vraiment trop mignonne tu le sais ! S'enthousiasma Matsumoto en regardant toujours la petite nouvelle.

Elle, détourna le regard de ses folles sans intelligence. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Une question qui arriva instantanément dans la tête de Kanade. La rousse à forte poitrine prit la tête du pauvre otage et le lui tourna pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

- Je vais te dire ce que tu fais ici, tu vas nous rejoindre et sans discuter, ordonna-t-elle, l'air sérieux mais avec le sourire.

- Non, je ne ferais partis de rien par obligation, répondit sèchement et simplement Kanade tout en détournant une nouvelle fois son regard.

Matsumoto souffla et fit une tête déçue. Puis, finalement, une idée lui vint en tête, un sourire se dessina doucement sur son visage.

- Dit, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Kanade, pourquoi ?

- Kanade...j'ai entendu dire que tu n'aimais pas les garçons. Pourquoi ?

Kanade ouvrit les yeux grands, son coté « l'injustice envers les femmes » se mit tout de suite en marche.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, mais je trouve qu'ils sont trop mis en avant par rapport à nous, les femmes. Le bon rôle est toujours pour eux, et les femmes sont dans l'arrière plan, souvent prises comme des folles hystériques amoureuses ou des filles trop sensibles et fragiles pour combattre ou faire quoi que ce soit. Nous aussi on a une part de courage et de force, on sait faire beaucoup de chose, on peut être aussi forte que ces hommes. Le chef est un homme. Les tâches trop simples sont données aux femmes. La femme doit être toujours secourue par l'homme. Toutes ces phrases peuvent avoir un sens inversé, c'est ainsi qu'est faite la vie, de bouleversement qui peut changer le cours des choses. Mais personne n'essaye de change ce cours des choses, et tout le monde fait comme si rien n'avait à modifier, comme si tout doit être ainsi. Moi je dis non, tout peut être changé, tout peut avoir un sens inversé, parce que pour moi, qui suis une femme, je dis que ce n'est qu'une histoire d'injustice !

Elle avait cette petite lueur d'espoir que ces femmes présentes avaient nié. Les paroles de cette petite allèrent droit au cœur du groupe. Elles savaient qu'elle avait raison, mais aucune n'avait envie de se rebeller. Kanade se leva, souffla, pris sa guitare d'une main ferme et se dirigea vers la sortie, aucune des filles n'avaient réagis à son comportement. Elle ouvrit la porte, hésita un moment et tourna la tête vers les shinigami pour leur dire :

- Si vous aussi vous pensez que les hommes sont des privilégiés et que c'est du favoritisme, faîtes moi signe, je rejoindrais votre petite bande et je ferais tout, je dis bien tout pour essayer de changer ça. Mais je serais gentille, les garçons, il faut bien les ménagers avant d'attaquer. Une bonne partie de plaisir.

Elle termina cette phrase avec un clin d'œil et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Les autres, restèrent la bouche grande ouverte, avant que la rousse n'interrompe le silence de mort qui s'était abattu :

- Moi je dis, il faut qu'elle nous rejoindre, elle a le girl power dans le sang cette mignonne !

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec beaucoup de conviction, que les autres la suivirent tout de suite, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sens qu'elle va me rapporter beaucoup de bonbons, s'exclama en joie la petite guimauve.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, pas comme mon capitaine, souffla l'autre fille, remontant ses lunettes.

Le soleil avait vite fait disparu peu après, pour laisser place à son opposé, la belle lune et à toutes ses petites étoiles l'accompagnant. Ses cheveux noirs virevoltèrent au rythme du vent, il était penché devant sa fenêtre, seul, à observer le ciel. Se trouvant dans sa chambre, sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser apparaître son ami Kira, essouffler et inquiet qui lui dit sur le champ :

- Arima Kanade, Kuchiki Rukia et Abarai Renji sont introuvables ! Le capitaine Kuchiki te donne l'ordre de les chercher et il s'est mis personnellement à les chercher lui aussi. Il faut juste éviter de le dire à tout le monde, mais il faut les retrouver !

Sans dire un mot, Shuuhei se leva, prit son zanpakuto posé contre le mur et s'en alla en shunpo chercher son capitaine et les autres. Il se trouvait à présent dehors, mais ne savait guère où commencer ses recherches. Il courut donc dans une direction au hasard. Une demi-heure passa, et il ne trouva rien. Sur le chemin, il croisa cependant le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya, cherchant lui aussi, mais qui n'avait lui aussi aucune piste. Ils coopérèrent, et se mirent ensemble à chercher leurs reiatsu, normalement, on pouvait bien repérer facilement une force spirituelle d'un capitaine. Et bien, cette fois, ce n'était pas le cas, puisqu'ils ne trouvèrent rien, encore une fois. Une heure s'écoula depuis, et toujours rien.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans les maisons de la treizième division, une lumière dans une des habitations inhabitée les interpella. Ils entendirent par la même occasion un crie de joie, que le vice capitaine reconnu dans l'ombre d'un doute. Donc, ils se dirigèrent, dos droit et regard en feu, devant la porte de la dite maison inhabitée, puisqu'à présent elle avait plus l'air d'une salle en fiesta, que d'habitation sans personne. On pouvait entendre une chanson que quelqu'un chantait :

_« L'amour brille sur les étoiles, d'une étrange lumière_

_La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,_

_Vit un moment royal._

_L'amour brille sur les étoiles, illuminant leurs cœurs... »_

Byakuya ne prit pas le temps de profiter de la douce musique, qu'il sortit son katana d'une main, positionna sa lame devant lui et souffla doucement.

- Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura.

Des milliers de morceaux de lame rose tournèrent d'abord au tour de leur maître, puis elles foncèrent droit sur la porte, cette dernière explosa en mille morceaux de bois. A l'intérieur, on pouvait à présent voir trois idiots, les yeux grands ouverts, et les visages choqués. C'était les rechercher qui crevaient de peur.

- Grand frère ! Je vais...tout...t'expli..., bafouilla la pauvre Rukia, assise au sol, gênée d'avoir mis en colère son frère.

- Capitaine...murmura, terrifié, le mec aux cheveux rouges.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua sèchement et glacialement le noble, en se dirigeant dangereusement de sa sœur et de son vice capitaine.

- KANADE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS ICI, cria Shuuhei sur son capitaine, cette dernière se bouchant les oreilles.

Pendant que le noble engueulait son vice capitaine, Hisagi remarqua une machine étrange posée devant eux, une sorte de grand écran qui diffusait un film qui parlait de lion. Il demanda ensuite, un sourcil levé :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ca ? (Elle pointa son doigt sur la machine) C'est une télé, et puis ce qu'on regarde s'appelle, Le Roi Lion. Un super film tristounet, avec plein de lion, un papa qui meurt et le fils qui s'enfuit. Je voulais voir un truc du monde des humains, et Renji m'a ramené une télé avec ce film, et puis si Rukia est là, c'est parce qu'elle a y été obligé par nous (Elle tourna son regard vers Byakuya). Alors, capitaine Kuchiki, ne l'a punissait pas, elle n'a rien fait de mal, par contre Renji... (Un sourire se dessina) vous pouvez lui faire ce que vous voulez.

Elle se leva, mis une mèche derrière son oreille, et dit :

- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir inquiétez, vous, capitaine Kuchiki, et toi, vice capitaine Shuuhei.

Elle se baissa, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte et retourna sa tête en direction de son vice capitaine.

- Alors, Shuuhei, on rentre et presse toi, je ne veux pas arriver trop tard, le dit-elle avec fermeté et assurance.

- Bien, chef, dit-il en se dirigeant vers Arima.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant les cries de supplices du pauvres Renji.

Ils se dirigèrent à leur division, marchant cote à cote, sans rien dire. Kanade rompit le silence :

- Dit, Hisagi, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tourner en bourrique ces derniers jours.

Il tourna avec étonnement sa tête vers son capitaine, cette dernière regardait le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres, et les joues rougissant. Il sourit à son tour, son capitaine tourna sa tête et le regarda, ils s'échangèrent un regard complice.

- Pas grave, tu mets l'ambiance, répondit-il simplement et franchement à Arima.

Elle pouffa un petit rire discret, et reposa ses yeux sur le ciel étoilé, Hisagi fit de même. Tout deux avaient dessiné un doux sourire sur leur visage.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant toute la route, sans se regarder, mais content.

Le lendemain matin, Kanade dormait encore quand la porte toqua fortement la porte, elle prit le temps de se lever, la manche gauche de son pyjama blanc qui tombait doucement sur son épaule et les cheveux en batailles.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et vit Rangiku qui lui dit :

- Nous voulons être avec toi.

Arima ouvrit bien les yeux, et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Laisse moi le temps de me préparer, et j'arrive.

La porte se referma laissant Kanade, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se préparer...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5, ou une nouvelle déco, ça peut faire mal, très mal !**

Cela faisait à présent deux jours que Kanade avait rejoint le groupe, elle avait fait la connaissance des autres membres, et leurs avait expliqué le but précis de sa présence, rabaisser les hommes du Gotei au plus bas niveau.

Hors des regroupements de l'association, Kanade était très complice avec Rangiku pour les soirées sakés et autre petite cachotterie et parfois avec Yachiru pour les missions « Bonbons par milliers ». Pour ces missions, la petite guimauve et la gloutonne se faufilaient le plus souvent dans les quartiers du capitaine de la treizième division, lui qui a toujours des bonbons, pour chiper deux trois sacs bien garnis, ou alors, quant elle ne trouvait rien chez le gentil Ukitake, elles embêtaient librement le noble et glacial capitaine Kuchiki pour au final recevoir un paquet, chacune, de sucrerie. Lui qui désespérait au bout d'une heure de crie suppliant et d'espionnage étouffant à la longue.

Sinon, Arima se trouvait un véritable penchant pour la musique, elle jouait avec sa belle guitare, apprenait de nouvelle partition que lui ramenait parfois Rukia ou Renji quand il revenait du monde des humains et demandait toujours l'avis de son vice capitaine sur sa performance dans l'art de la musique. Elle commençait doucement à s'attacher à lui, mais restais quand même le plus souvent sadique et niait ce qu'il disait ou demandait. Lui, ne prenait jamais au sérieux les conneries que faisait son capitaine, mais se mettait souvent en rogne contre elle. Il s'amusait avec elle au dehors, mais quand ils étaient dans leur division, il prenait en respect son capitaine.

Dans l'entre pas très secrète des filles shinigami, il y avait Rangiku, Yachiru, Soi Fong, Isane, Kanade, Nemu et...un chat noir aux yeux doré, toute assise sur des chaises, sauf le chat qui était sur la table et qui se faisait bizarrement très observer par Soi Fong.

Nanao, qui était elle aussi là, était devant le tableau, dos droit, la craie fermement dans la paume de sa main et l'air sérieux.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons parlé de « Comment pourrir la journée d'un homme ? » sujet poser par Arima Kanade (Elle écrivit avec rapidité et agilité le sujet). Des propositions ?

- Vendre des faux bonbons aux capitaines et garder l'argent pour racheter des vrais bonbons, proposa, Yachiru, souriante.

- Proposition rejetée, interrompit glacialement Nanao.

La guimauve fit un bouilli triste, et se retourna, boudeuse.

Personne ne proposa autre chose juste après, le grand silence s'abattit, sauf les bruits d'une guitare mal accordée.

Toutes les filles présentes faisaient autre chose que de choisir une bêtise. Rangiku mesurait sa poitrine, Soi Fong ne lâchait toujours pas le pauvre chat, ce dernier faisant sa toilette, Nemu restait là, à ne rien dire, raide comme une planche, Kanade accordait sa guitare qu'elle avait prise, Isane regardait le ciel derrière la vitre, rêveuse. En fait, tout le monde se fichait éperdument du sujet, et même celle qui l'avait proposé le niait. Nanao, en rage, cassa grâce à la paume de sa main la pauvre craie en petite miette qui n'avait rien demandé, remarque, une craie ça ne parle pas et ça ne parlera jamais. Kanade eut l'idée du siècle, une petite ampoule s'illumina dans sa tête, et le sourire s'afficha en grand jour. Elle fit un bond pour se lever, le poing en l'air, elle déclara :

- Direction le manoir Kuchiki ! La chambre du glaçon va prendre de la vie, du charisme, et de la couleur. On va montrer à ce cœur de glace qu'une chambre bien organisée avec du pep's peut donner le moral.

Elle pointa du doigt la sortie, l'enthousiasme et l'excitation débordait en elle, toute les shinigami se levèrent en même temps, chacune laissa son occupation pour suivre Kanade, personne ne s'était mis contre la proposition, sauf Nanao qui en resta la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire « Proposition rejetée » que toutes les filles étaient parties, même le chat...Elle resta seule, sans personne, perdue de tous, seule...Une brise traversa la salle...

Isane et Nemu avait au final refusé de le faire, parce qu'elle avait trop peur de se faire prendre, et elle ne voulait pas avoir de problème.

« Lâcheuses » Le mot que toutes les autres filles et le chat pensèrent instantanément.

Donc, elles attendirent la nuit.

Elles se mirent en action, vêtues de tenues noires et moulante made in Monde des Humains qu'avait ramenés exclusivement Rangiku, telle des espionnes pas très professionnelle. Chacune se trouvait à son poste, la première à rentrer en action était le chat alias Yoruichi qui avait repris son apparence normal. Ba oui, une occasion pareille d'embêter Byakuya ne se présentait pas deux fois, fallait pas la ratée. C'est avec agilité, grâce et souplesse qu'elle intégra le domaine sans se faire repérée. Regardant les couloirs de droites à gauches, elle ne vit personne est fis signe à Kanade et à Fong de venir la rejoindre.

Si Yoruichi n'avait pas été là, Soi aurait sans doute refusé de faire ça, mais sa chère et tendre Yoruichi l'avait hypnotisé de son charme fatal et elle ne pouvait pas refusé sur ces conditions.

Ensuite, les trois filles s'accroupirent et se positionnèrent en cercle.

- Alors, j'ai les plans pour nous orientez. Faudra remercier Yachiru pour sa discrétion et sa bouilli trop mignonne d'avoir réussit à dénicher ça. Passons, la chambre de Byakuya se trouve là (Elle pointa avec son index une pièce sur la carte.). On est là, et les autres sont à leurs postes, Matsumoto se trouve ici (Kanade pointa une autre pièce à coté de celle où elles devaient se rendre). Elle a avec elle tous ce qui nous faut. Bon go ! Chuchota Kanade en se redressant.

Elles partirent sans pour l'instant se faire repérées. A noter que toutes les filles avaient réussit à cacher leur reiatsu pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

A gauche, puis à droite, tourner à la première à gauche, carrefour, tout droit, cul-de-sac, la demeure des Kuchiki était énorme et imposante mais Kanade, Fong et Yoruichi réussirent à s'orienter assez facilement. Les autres shinigami qui ne s'étaient pas introduites, étaient là pour surveiller et faire signe s'il y avait quelqu'un.

Arrivant finalement au premier point de rendez-vous, la pièce vide où se trouvait la rousse, elles prirent le sac noir remplit de choses intéressantes. Matsumoto leur souhaita bonne chance et s'en alla par la fenêtre. Kanade pris le sac sur son dos, et elles se dirigèrent vers la véritable pièce où le plan de départ va enfin commencer.

Soi sortit de sa chevelure une petite barrette, la mis dans la serrure et ouvrit enfin la porte en douceur. Un petit œil à un gauche, un autre à droite, personne. Elles entrèrent en douceur.

« Qui est là ? »

Figées, elles restèrent comme des statues quelque minute avant que tous les yeux se dirigent vers le meuble où on dort normalement. Byakuya était étendu sur son lit, bien au chaud dans sa couverture, mais avait les yeux fermés et murmurait quelque chose entre ses lèvres. Un petit mot discret mais assez fort pour que les filles l'entendent raisonna :

« Hisana... »

Kanade ouvrit la bouche pour demander qui était cette Hisana, mais Yoruichi lui posa brutalement sa main sur ses lèvres. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et c'est ce qu'elle fit au final.

Donc, elles sortirent du sac, un pot de peinture, du ruban, du tissu, des ciseaux, deux robes et des pinceaux. Chacune pris en main ces derniers, et les trempèrent dans la pot de peinture d'une couleur qu'on ne pouvait voir à cause de l'obscurité. Elles se sourirent mutuellement et fonça sur le premier mur à gauche.

...

Le tout avait pris une heure. Les murs peint et secs, les rubans sur chaque meuble comme des cadeaux emballés, le grand tissu tapis sur le sol et les deux robes rangées dans le placard. Le noble Kuchiki n'avait rien fait, rien dit, il était dans le coma. Elles se tapèrent les mains, joyeuse, mais juste trop fort. Byakuya se redressa instantanément, le katana en main et les yeux grand ouverts.

Respiration coupée...

- Que faîte-vous ici ?

Yoruichi se retransforma en chat, laissant sa combinaison s'écroulant lentement, et s'en alla avec agilité et discrétion dehors.

Kanade le remarqua directement et s'écria, les yeux en feux :

- Traître !

Mais elle dut se retourner à la vitesse de la lumière tellement que le regard du Kuchiki devenait menaçant. Le noble sortit de son lit, le zanpakuto toujours en main, on ne sait jamais, il était vêtu d'un beau kimono blanc avec un tissu autours de la taille bleu obscur qui lui allait à ravir, son kimono était à moitié ouvert et laissé paraître au grand jours son torse musclé. Il regarda les filles d'un regard profond. Fong était restée un peu près passible, mais Kanade en tremblait de partout. Normal, se retrouver devant l'homme le plus terrifiant, le plus glacial qui en plus de tout ça été de très mauvaise humeur, ça la plaisait pas vraiment.

- Répondez, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec, presque comme s'il allait les tués juste avec la parole.

- Euh...on est venu vous rendre une petite visite, hé, hé, bafouilla Kanade, la sueur froide qui coulait abandonnement.

Il regarda autour de lui et constata quelque chose de différent, étant très tôt le matin, soit quatre heures pour être plus précise, il ne pouvait voir instinctivement les meubles de sa chambre. Il se dirigea cependant vers le bouton pour la lumière, Arima et Song le laissa passer en se mettant chacune d'un coté.

Il appuya sur le bouton qui allait révéler ce qui allait tuer les deux shinigami, ces dernières qui auraient sûrement voulues vivre plus longtemps.

Une puissante lumière blanche se répandit dans chaque recoin, les murs qui étaient à l'anormal blanc, avaient pris une toute nouvelle couleur, un magnifique violet fushia. Le sol était tapi d'un beau tissu rose fleuris, les meubles étaient tous entourés d'un joli ruban rouge. Une magnifique chambre pour une petite fille, mais sûrement pas pour un noble qui a un caractère aussi...désagréable.

Kanade pouffa de rire quand elle vit les grands yeux du pauvre Byakuya, ce dernier à la fois surpris et en colère, un vrai volcan qui allait exploser. Il se retourna vers les filles, enfin la fille, parce que, pendant que Kanade était tordue de rire, Soi Fong s'était elle aussi éclipsée avec discrétion. Arima tourna de gauche de droite, mais quand elle vit que le capitaine de la deuxième division s'était fait la malle, et bah la pauvre Kanade resta la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux remplis de terreur. Byakuya avait une folle envie de la tuée, bizarre ? Pas vraiment...

Une bonne musique bien déprimante aurait fait l'affaire du coté d'Arima.

Le capitaine de la neuvième division tourna les talons et voulut s'enfuir en courant, mais Byakuya l'avait déjà prise par le col, il la détourna pour qu'elle lui regarde dans les yeux et il dit d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

- Vous, vous allez me ranger tout ça, si à mon retour, je vois une simple tâche de cette couleur ignoble et détestable, je jure sur la tombe de mes ancêtres que vous allez en subir les conséquences, et pas qu'un peu. Mademoiselle Arima. Et je veux tout ça bien ranger d'ici trente minutes. Ne perdait pas de temps.

Il la relâcha, et cette dernière se précipita dehors pour allez chercher de la peinture blanche et de quoi décoller un tissu du sol. Oui, elles avaient pris le soin de bien coller le tissu rose au sol. Byakuya tourna à son tour les talons, et s'en alla rejoindre une chambre libre pour s'y reposer.

La matinée allait être crevante et stressante pour la pauvre Kanade...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6, ou le premier objectif personnel de Kanade ! La bankai en poche.**

- Je crève la dalle ! Hisagi, on va mangé dehors ? J'ai fait tout ce que je devais faire : classer les dossiers, imprimer ces foutus papiers pour le journal du Seireitei qui ne sert strictement à rien à par dire que monsieur a fait cette exploit ou madame a dit cette connerie, je suis allée m'excuser une énième fois auprès du capitaine Kuchiki ET j'ai donné ce foutu rapport à la onzième, heureusement que le capitaine n'était pas là, j'ai dû le donner au chauve. Après tous ça, tu me dois minimum un resto.

Kanade était de très mauvaise humeur pour deux raisons :

Premièrement : elle avait horriblement et péniblement faim. Le monstre criant famine grondait bien fort.

Secondement : Elle avait travaillé toute la journée, pas une pause, pas un thé vert bien sucré, pas un bonbon aux amertumes relaxant et un peu existant... Tout avait été fait avec le sourire, ordre du capitaine de la onzième division. Décidément, ce dernier la déteste de tout son cœur de glace...

Kanade plongea entièrement sur son Yawa, et pris sa guitare pour jouer un morceau. Hisagi qui travaillait ENCORE et qui n'avait pas réagis depuis un instant, décida de regarder d'un coin de l'oeil son capitaine qui positionnait sa guitare contre elle.

Quelque minute de silence, puis une mélodie de corde berça les oreilles des deux présents, cette douce musique envoûta le vice capitaine, c'était la première fois que Kanade lui laissait écouter. Il lui avait demandé tellement de fois, qu'il s'était résigné à abandonner. Il l'écouta donc avec intention. Elle, avait les yeux fermés comme elle en avait l'habitude pendant ses morceaux, et joua avec tendresse et douceur, corde par corde, note par note. Grattant au moins une fois chacune des six cordes musicales, elle produisait des sons _piano _à _forte_. En fait, elle jouait à son lieutenant préféré le meilleur morceau de son répertoire, mais il ne le savait pas.

Un petit merci pour lui, à sa façon...

A la fin, il la félicita comme il se doit, le petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle, le remercia et posa sa guitare. Arima posa ses yeux vairons sur son lieutenant avant de lui dire :

- Ce morceau se nomme « Hisagi », je l'ai écrit seule. J'espère qu'il ta plut.

Hisagi en resta toucher et gêner en même temps, tellement que ses joues prirent une belle couleur rosée. Un doux rire cristallin sortit de la bouche de Kanade à la vue de la gêne de son lieutenant, il la suivit instantanément. Ils rirent ensemble, comme de bon vieux amis.

Des moments uniques et rares qu'ils pouvaient avoir...

Quelque minute plus tard, Shuuhei dut emmener son glouton de capitaine qui n'arrêtait pas de le supplier comme une gamine au restaurant. Sur le chemin, Kanade avait pris le soin d'emmener Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kira et Toshiro. Ils allèrent donc tous manger, bien sûr, c'est Hisagi qui paierait le repas de Kanade.

Ils était disposés ainsi : Rukia contre le mur, Yumichika et Kira, en face d'eux, Hisagi contre le mur lui aussi, Renji et Kanade, et pour finir, Toshiro au bout entre Kira et Kanade.

Leur repas fut un grand plat de sushi et de maki en tout genre en entré, et des bols de ramen en plat principal pour tous. Tous rirent, même Toshiro fit un effort de rester cool, mais l'ambiance du coté de Kanade se refroidit quand Renji lui dit :

- Dit, Kanade, t'as le bankai ?

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la table. Kanade se cacha sous ses mèches rebelles qui jouaient sur son front, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tout le monde attendait une réponse, mais ils durent patienter au moins une minute avant qu'elle ne dise, le petit sourire au coin :

- Je...je ne...l'ai pas encore en entier...il...me faut de l'entraînement.

Elle détourna du regard les autres, les joues rouges de honte. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, avec des regards d'incompréhension. Puis, Toshiro rompit le silence. Toujours de son ton glacial, il dit :

- D'abord, tu dois faire un entraînement intensif avec ton zanpakuto, dans ton monde et ensuite, quand il te le donnera, je t'aiderais à améliorer ton bankai... C'est un petit cadeau pour m'avoir battu. Et puis, je m'entraînerais par la même occasion.

Il termina avec un petit sourire, Kanade releva la tête instantanément, et lui sourit.

- Merci, Toshiro, remercia-t-elle.

Les autres étaient encore sur le choque, mais ils reprirent leurs esprits rapidement, et l'ambiance d'auparavant revint naturellement. Bien plus tard, Rukia parti avec Renji, Toshiro repartit seul, Yumichika et Ikkaku s'en allèrent ensemble, et Kira, Kanade et Hisagi marchèrent dans la même direction.

Ce soir-là, il y avait une bonne poignée d'étoile au ciel et une belle pleine lune. Kanade se trouvant entre les deux garçons, et étant aussi la plus petite, se sentit légèrement seule et hors sujet. Les deux mecs parlèrent au-dessus d'elle, comme si elle n'existait pas. Un petit microbe qui est paumé. Elle patienta un moment, boudeuse, avant que le blond ne lui demande :

- Tu vas commencer à t'entraîner quand, Kanade ?

Elle leva la tête au haut, et regarda Kira d'un air perplexe. Elle lui répondit peu après :

- Je pense m'y mettre ce soir, je vais aller faire un petit coucou à mon cher Ookami (Non, Ookami Amano, c'est bien trop long pour elle, alors c'est juste Ookami).

- D'accord, souffla Kira, en envoyant un regard complice à Hisagi.

Deux minutes passèrent avant que Kira ne les quitte, il prit une autre direction et Kanade et Hisagi s'en allèrent donc ensemble.

Le trajet jusqu'à la neuvième division se passa dans une long silence, aucun des deux n'avaient parlé.

Hisagi lui dit bonne nuit et se dirigea dans ses cartiers, Kanade resta seule dans son bureau-chambre, aux cotés de sa Yawa et de sa guitare. Elle vêtit son pyjama. Elle repensa à la proposition de Toshiro, elle l'avait trouvé plutôt gentil sur le coup. Elle ria un bond coup, joua son morceau « Hisagi » et s'assoupit, laissant son instrument contre sa poitrine.

Un grand vide blanc se présenta, personne, juste cette couleur pure. Une pleine lune teinte de noir se dessina sur ce qui paressait être le ciel de ce monde encore mystérieux. Puis, il commença à neiger. De doux flocons se posèrent sur le sol blafard.

Comme un éclair, une personne apparut sur le tableau. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un simple kimono blanc, pied sur terre, tête droite et regard sûr. S'avançant vers nul pars, ses pieds nus touchant le froid de la neige, elle savait où aller. Arrivant dans sa destination précise, sois bien en face de lune, sa tête se releva sur l'astre et elle cria :

- Ookami, j'ai besoin de toi !

Sa voix raisonna comme un écho pendant quelques instants. Puis, la lune prit soudainement une couleur bleu roi, des ailes d'ange blanc sortirent en premier de la lune puis un museau suivit les ailes. Un loup aux yeux saphir portant sur son dos des ailes d'anges en sortit entièrement. Il se posa avec délicatesse sur le sol, ses ailes firent un battement brutal pour l'atterrissage qui envoya de la neige sur Kanade et s'en allèrent ensuite dans une pluie de plume. Arima fit une grimace déplaisante et sortit au loup gris :

- T'étais obligé de faire cette entrée, vive la modestie je dit.

Sa langue parcoura le contour de ses lèvres.

- Rabat-joie, je ne fais que de montrer l'élégance et le charisme que j'ai. Et puis évite de crier avec ta voie de fan histérique, tu me casses les tympants.

La première rencontre entre Hisagi et Kanade parcoura la tête de cette dernière.

- Tu es plus charismatique et élégant en homme quand cabot à quatre pattes, sortit Arima, avec une bonne pointe d'ironie.

Il siffla entre les canines.

Le loup ferma les yeux et se redressa sur ses deux pattes arrières. Sa fourrure disparut pour laisser place à une peau matte, ses yeux restèrent bleu océan, des cheveux ébourrifés gris poussèrent sur sa tête. Il était vétu d'un kimono bleu foncé à manche longue, entrouvers en haut pour laissé paraître son torse musclé et bien ficelé et une cape descendait jusqu'à la fin de son kimono.

Il fit balancer ses cheveux d'un coté, le petit sourire aux lèvres et souffla :

- Avoue que je suis pas mal comme ça.

- Oui, oui…, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et montra un air de rebelle.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Elle reprit de l'assurance et lui dit avec fermeté :

- Je veux le bankai.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus qu'auparavant, un petit plaisir se fit ressentir dans son regard. Il déposa sa main gauche sur sa tête, carressa doucement sa chevelure et répliqua :

- Je veux bien te le donner, mais il faut que tu sois prête, et je crois que tu as besoin de plus d'entraînement…Mais tu viens rarement dans ton monde intérieur, je peux rien faire moi.

Il ria un bon coup. Kanade prit une tête contrariée, fronça les sourcils mais continua :

- J'ai besoin de mon bankai, je veux aidé les autres, faire mon travail de shinigami, et toi, tu m'aides en rien. Entraîne-moi, fais en sorte que je puissa avoir les capacités pour l'avoir enfin !

Il s'arrêta de rire, pris soudainement un air sérieux, et termina :

- Comme c'est la pleine lune (Il posa ses yeux sur l'astre lunaire), le bankai, tu l'auras en une nuit. Mais tu suivras mes ordres au doigt et à l'oeil. Compris ?

Arima ouvrit grand les yeux, étonnée.

- En une nuit ? C'est pas trop cours ?

- Etant la plein lune dans ton monde intérieur et dans la Soul Society, ta force va s'emplifier et ainsi, tu l'auras bien plus vite. Mais quand je te donnerais le nom, tu devras encore plus t'entraîner c'est à l'extérieur. De toute fasson (un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage), ton petit capitaine aux yeux sexy t'aidera, non ?

Elle rougit fortement avant de répliquer :

- C'est officiel et éternel, je deteste au plus haut point les hommes…

- Bon, laisse ton coté contreleshommes de côté, on va s'entraîner, je vais te faire suer ma petite !

Elle bailla déjà de fatigue, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

- On commence, Ookami ?

- Yeah !

Kanade fit apparaître son zanpakuto en main, et Ookami fit de même. Ils s'élancèrent en même temps, des coups s'entrechoquèrent. L'homme aux cheveux gris donnaient des ordres entre chaque coup à sa maîtresse :

_«_ _Sois plus agile quand tu esquives ! __»_

_« Donne des coups plus fort ! »_

_« Surveille tes arrières ! »_

_« Concentre-toi, purée ! »_

Kanade était vraiment crevée, cela faisait à partir de maintenant un bon bout de temps qu'ils s'entraînaient, elle avait cessé de compter à la fin de la première heure passée. Ookami la mettait facilement à terre. La pauvre avait l'impression que ça faisait dix ans qu'elle ne s'était entraînée ainsi. Il lui donnait des ordres multiples et sévères, un vrai maître pour Kanade.

Peu après, ils s'arrêtèrent et Ookami lui ordonna :

- Maintenant, on va s'asseoir et ne faire qu'un avec les éléments (Ils s'asséirent en tailleur sur la neige et fermèrent les yeux). Sent les flocons se poser sur toi, imprègne-toi de la puissance que t'offre la lune, fait épanouir tes ailes...

Kanade se concentra au maximum, elle se concentra...elle se concentra...et s'écroula de coté.

- Putain, tu vas me tuer le cerveau.

Il ouvrit un œil et vit son idiote de Kanade.

- Remets-toi comme avant, et concentre-toi plus sérieusement. T'es vraiment qu'une gamine.

Elle ronchonna mais se mit finalement en place et se concentra vraiment, enfin elle essaya. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'ils étaient restés dans la même position, rien ne s'était encore produit. Kanade, qui désespérait très bien, se murmura intérieurement :

« Allez Kanade, tu vas avoir le bankai, tu l'auras dans ta poche, allez ! »

D'un coup, ses cheveux se mirent à virevolter dans tout les sens, une grande puissance se déchaîna autour d'elle. Ookami qui était au bout de s'endormir, ouvrit brutalement ses yeux et vit une forte aura bleue autour de Kanade. Un petit sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage matte. Elle avait réussit. Il se leva, traversa sans encombre l'aura de celle-ci et s'agenouilla à coté d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rouvrit les yeux, la puissance se dissipa, et elle sourit.

Hisagi gesticula le pauvre capitaine dans tout les sens, elle ne se réveillait pas. Il y avait aussi Rukia et Unohana qui étaient présentes.

- Hey, Kanade, réveilles-toi bon sang !

Le visage de Kanade suait de partout et était crispé. Unohana comprit ce qui se passait et sortit de sa voix douce et calme :

- Elle est entrain d'acquérir le bankai.

Shuuhei et la Kuchiki avaient les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait finalement réussit et en une nuit !

Après quelques minutes, Kanade ouvrit ses yeux vairons et vit les shinigami étonnés.

- Bah, quoi ? Je suis pas morte ! Enfin théoriquement oui, mais...

Rukia ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer son blabla, qu'elle la prit dans ses bras.

Kanade accepta l'embrassade, sourit et murmura à l'oreille de la sœur de Byakuya un petit :

« J'ai réussit ».


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7, ou nouveau chef et une dangereuse alliance sont présent ! **

**Le feu est à haute tension !**

Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois que les hommes du Gotei treize devaient les supportés. Trois long mois d'atroce douleur mentale, de cris presque mortels, de gamineries sans fin, de chanson mal chantée, de soirée où le mot « ivre » avait été devancer par le mot « folie »...voila ce qu'a du supporter pratiquement tous les capitaines sauf certains comme Kenpachi (Bien trop dangereux pour le chercher), Ukitake (Trop gentil) et Komamura (Kanade a insisté pour ne pas martyriser les animaux). Les hommes n'en peuvent plus de ces femmes sans aucune tenue. Et surtout Byakuya !

Parce que le pauvre, maintenant que Kanade est devenue le chef de l'association de femme, elle fait tout pour le chercher, et ainsi perdre la peur horrible qu'elle a sur lui.

Oui, Arima a marchandé avec Yachiru pour avoir le poste de chef. La moitié des économies viendrait pour les bonbons, le reste pour des sorties ou autre achats. Kanade avait aussi proposé à la petite guimauve une journée entière dans le monde des humains, où elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait. L'ancien chef avait fortement réfléchi, mais après mûre réflexion, elle avait fini par céder à la tentation.

Donc, pour finir le capitaine de la neuvième a obtenu le pouvoir suprême de l'association et ainsi elle dirige toutes les commandes.

En plus, elle en profite un max !

Sinon, ce soir-là, une mystérieuse assemblée s'était formée dans le manoir des Kuchiki. Le feu de la bougie trépignait au milieu de la pièce. Autour d'elle, des hommes y était assis, la tasse de thé en main, et les regards se croisant à chaque reprise. Personne ne parlait, chacun buvait son thé à rythme régulier, un grand silence s'était posé.

Mais il ne tarda pas à se rompre quand un certain homme à la chevelure neige l'interrompe en posant sa tasse sur la table basse principale :

- Que devons-nous faire, capitaine Kuchiki ?

Le dit capitaine Kuchiki releva les yeux sur le gamin, et lui répondit d'un ton sec :

- Nous devons les arrêter, cette gente féminine nuie à notre réputation, elles doivent se stopper. Voila pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici.

« Surtout à votre réputation, capitaine, murmura intérieurement un homme aux cheveux rouges, les yeux rivés sur Sa tasse et le sourire au coin. »

Tout ceux qui étaient présent levèrent en même temps leur tête. On pouvait à présent voir les visages de ces hommes. Presque tout les capitaines et lieutenants masculins du Gotei étaient là, à quelques détails près (Enlevez Ukitake, Komamura, Kenpachi et Kurotsuchi et le lieutenant et capitaine de la première division, et vous avez le compte.). C'est Byakuya qui les avait réunis.

- Je voudrais, shinigami présent, qu'on s'unisse pour combattre cette rébellion, souhaita Byakuya, sur un ton qui pouvait se confondre avec un ordre.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, capitaine, acquiesça son lieutenant, Abarai.

- Je vous suis, dirent en même temps Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira et Hisagi.

- Je trouve ça assez...immature de se rabaisser à leur niveau, pouffa Toshiro, l'air passible et ennuyeux.

- Je le sais, capitaine Hitsugaya, mais je pense qu'il faut intervenir à présent, on ne pourrait pas se le permettre que ça s'aggrave, répliqua Kuchiki.

Il inspira et expira fortement mais finit par accepter lui aussi. La défaite contre Kanade, il ne l'avait pas encore digéré, il voulait une revanche et puis, il pourra par la même occasion, donner une petite leçon à son vice capitaine. Au final, tout le monde était d'accord. C'est ainsi que le groupe contre la rébellion féminine avait fleuri au grand jour. Ils se saluèrent et chacun pris sa route.

Arrivant enfin à la neuvième division, il traversa lentement les sombres couloirs avec pour lumière les lueurs d'un croissant de lune, pour atteindre le bureau-chambre de son capitaine et ainsi pour vérifier qu'elle dormait. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et sans aucune tenue. C'est avec les yeux grands ouverts d'incompréhension qu'il vit la chambre avec pour lueur une petite bougie qui trépignait allégrement au centre, et une Kanade, le sourire aux lèvres et portant un beau kimono turquoise avec des fleurs blanche.

- Tu es encore réveillée, pourquoi tu me regardes avec ses yeux ? demanda nerveusement Shuuhei.

- Je voudrais bien savoir où est-ce que tu étais, dit-elle.

Il ne l'avait rien dit à propos de cette assemblée, et il ne pouvait pas le dire non plus. C'est avec la sueur froide coulant sur son front et le visage crispé qu'il répondit :

- Je...suis...j'ai eu un rendez-vous...avec une fille, oui c'est ça, j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec une fille, elle vient de la onzième division, très jolie en plus !

Kanade releva un sourcil et répliqua d'un air moqueur :

- La seule fille avec qui tu pourras sortir chez les onzièmes, c'est la petite guimauve, et je crois qu'elle est un peu jeune pour toi, sauf si tu t'intéresses aux plus petites, après, c'est pas mon problème...Mais fait gaffe avec le capitaine, je crois pas que ça lui plairait !

Fini...il était fini, elle avait directement remarqué qu'il mentait, elle était maligne... Il ne pouvait rivaliser, mais il ne déshonorerait pas le capitaine Kuchiki et il garderait cette mission secrète, il y laissera la vie !

Une idée lui vint soudainement en tête, une idée qui n'allait pas plaire Arima et encore moins à lui, mais qui aller beaucoup l'aider, pour s'en sortir. C'est avec un sourire charmeur forcé qu'il se dirigea vers elle, les bras ouverts.

- Kanade, je ne peux plus me contenir, je veux te dire quelque chose... (Il l'a prit dans ses bras instantanément, elle était complètement rouge de gène) Si je suis rentré plus tard et que je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce qu'il me fallait du temps pour penser, penser à ce que j'allait te dire. Maintenant, je vais te le dire...Kanade...je...

Elle rejeta l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle. Sans était trop, elle ne voulait rien savoir. C'est avec les joues rouge pivoine qu'elle lui cria dessus :

- Dégage ! Je ne veux rien savoir, je m'en fiche de ce que tu as fait ce soir, mais je ne veux rien savoir ! Maintenant, dégage !

Elle était tellement gênée et sur les nerfs qu'elle envoya un coussin en plein dans la face du vice capitaine.

Finalement, il échappa de justesse à la table de nuit en fermant la chambre du capitaine.

Il souffla de soulagement, s'écroula à dos contre la porte et se chuchota :

- Premièrement, je ne cacherai plus rien à cette folle. Deuxièmement, si pars malheur un homme tombait amoureux d'elle et qui veut dévoiler ses sentiments, je l'avertirais de s'abstenir de le faire. Ouf, (Il caressa son visage rouge. Un coussin, ça fait particulièrement mal) elle s'est pas retenue sur ce coup...

Il se redressa et marcha en direction de sa chambre, les mains dans les poches.

« Une fille vraiment pas comme les autres, cette Kanade, pensa-t-il, un sourire au coin. »

Après quelque marche, Il disparut dans la pénombre.¨

...

C'est avec la conscience pas du tout tranquille que Kanade s'endormit comme un bébé...

...

Le lendemain, une pluie atroce s'était abattue sur la Soul Society, orage et éclair étaient au programme.

Kanade, qui était déjà au travail, repensa rapidement telle un flash back à la soirée d'hier, mais elle se donna une gifle mental aussi vite que l'éclair, et reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Hisagi toqua d'abord et entra ensuite. Kanade émit un hoquet de surprise, mais se dit qu'il fallait aller de l'avant et oublier ce qui s'était passé hier...En même temps, elle ne sait pas que c'était de la comédie...la pauvre.

- Alors comment va mon bon vieux lieutenant ? La pêche j'espère ! Tiens, tu pourrais passer chez les deuxièmes, (Oui, deuxième division, troisième division...c'est trop long pour elle) j'ai deux trois documents à les donnés, et comme je suis débordée aujourd'hui, tu pourrais me faire cette faveur ?

- Oui oui, bien sûr, donne-les moi que j'y aie tout de suite.

Elle lui donna les feuilles et il s'en alla directement. Elle était à présent seule, un moment propice pour s'en aller. Elle avait pris le soin de se tromper de division. Normalement, les feuilles étaient désignées pour la treizième division, étant donné que ces deux divisions sont assez loin, Hisagi prendrait du temps pour revenir.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'échappa de sa chère division. Direction, l'association !

...

- Hello, les filles. Désolée. J'ai pris du temps à me débarrasser de Hisagi, mais je suis enfin là !

Toutes les filles qui avaient l'habitude de venir étaient présentes. Chacune sur un chaise à faire ce qui lui plaît. Matsumoto, pied sur la table, dit :

- Hisagi, il est sympas pour me rendre des services, se marra Matsumoto.

Kanade se mit à rire avec Matsumoto. Elles rirent un moment avant que Kanade se calme et ne prenne la parole :

- Je pense que maintenant que je suis le chef, vous savez le programme que j'ai placé ici. J'ai plusieurs idées en tête pour pourrir les hommes. Mais j'aimerais entendre vos subjections.

- Avant tout, savez-vous que les hommes ont crée une alliance contre nous ? Demanda Nanao.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent en même temps les femmes.

Nanao remonta ses lunettes est expliqua ce qu'elle avait entendu dire :

- Hier soir, vous avez sûrement remarquer, celle qui ont un capitaine ou un lieutenant masculin, qu'ils n'étaient pas présent entre vingt heures et vingt deux heures. J'ai moi-même dans mon cas, remarqué la longue absence de mon capitaine. Je suis ensuite allé voir ce qu'il fichait. J'ai ensuite senti sa présence dans le manoir des Kuchiki. De peur de me faire surprendre, j'ai caché mon reiatsu et me suis introduite dans la demeure. Je ne me suis pas faite repérée et j'ai réussi à trouver la pièce où ils étaient. J'ai entendu dire que le capitaine Kuchiki voulait nous remettre à l'ordre. Tout le monde était présent. Finalement, je n'ai pas pu rester bien longtemps, j'ai du m'en aller juste après.

Un petit CLIC retenta dans la tête de Kanade. Voila pourquoi il était rentré si tard. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il l'avait trompé et que le coup de l'annonce de ses sentiments n'était que du pipeau. Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule.

Elle vira directement en rouge, les filles ne comprirent pas, mais Kanade était vraiment furieuse. Au point d'aller défiguré le pauvre Shuuhei.

- Euh...ça va Kanade, tu es toute rouge...tu as de la fièvre ? Demanda hésitante Rangiku.

- Oui, oui je vais très bien, mentit-elle, toujours le visage rouge.

« Je vais le tuer à petit feu de m'avoir autant mise mal à l'aise hier, au oui, à petit feu, pensa fortement Arima »

Elle pointa du plafond avec son index et s'écria haut et fort :

- Ils vont morfler ces hommes, pas de cartier. Demain, c'est le jours J mesdames, cette petite escapade au manoir Kuchiki n'était qu'un avertissement, maintenant, la véritable guerre peut enfin commencer !

Les filles se regardèrent, se lancèrent des regards complices et s'exclamèrent enfin en cœur :

- Yeaah !

C'est ainsi qu'elles parlèrent toute la journée et la soirée des plans machiavéliques qu'elles allaient faire.

Mais du côté des hommes, eux aussi élaborèrent des plans, des plans toutes aussi honteux que drôle.

La guerre commence, qui l'a gagnera ?

Les plans vont s'enchaîner, les uns après les autres, chacun pouvant passer du plus embarrassant au plus drôle. Même si les filles ne pourrant faire les fières, elles devront surveiller leurs gardes, toute autant les unes que les autres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8, ou Tashira ? Mais qui est cette Tashira ?**

Le capitaine de la neuvième division se baladait dans les rues pauvres du cinquantième district du Rukongai. Elle ne faisait pratiquement rien dans sa division que le commandant en chef a décidé de l'envoyer faire une simple visite de routine au district. Elle n'a pas pu dire un mot, qu'Arima a du se résigner à accepter, à son plus grand malheur puisque s'était l'ancien district où elle avait vécu quand elle était plus jeune.

Les villageois vêtus de haillons dévisageaient avec méfiance Kanade, cette dernière les envoya balader royalement et avec classe. Alors qu'elle avançait avec comme seul but, voir s'il n'y avait pas de Hollow dans les parages, Kanade sentit une infime présence d'un Hollow. Doutante, elle s'en alla trouver d'où venait cette présence suspecte et presque indéchiffrable.

Ce qui l'emmena finalement devant un forêt des plus obscurs et sinistres. Cette étendue d'arbre ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

« Fait gaffe Kanade, je le sens pas bien, invertit son zanpakuto, Ookami, à l'intérieure de sa maîtresse. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es avec moi, alors ça va, répondit Kanade, un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux lèvres. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle le prit au positif Après quelques hésitations, elle commença à marcher en direction de son but. Chacun de ses pas l'emmena toujours un peu plus proche de ce qui paraissait être un Hollow et à chaque pas, la présence s'amplifiait. Peu après quelques instants, un cri perçant et aigu raisonna dans la forêt. Kanade s'arrêta, effrayée, avant d'accélérer le pas, allant jusqu'au shunpo.

Après s'être reçu une bonne dizaine de branche en plein dans la figure, elle arriva devant une maison. Bâtisse vieille et en piteux état. Juste après, un autre cri aussi horrible que le premier se fit entendre, cette voix venant de la petite maison. Kanade prit son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea avec un peu de peur vers cette maison. Elle n'allait quand même pas laissé un innocent se faire dévorer par une de ces vermines de Hollow, ces saletés. Devant les portes en vieux bois, elle s'arrêta nette, sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau, et entra finalement.

Le capitaine tomba sur un long couloir. Des pièces jonchaient les côtés et, au fond, un long escalier poussiéreux se trouvait seul. Kanade, le zanpakuto fermement dans la main, avança à pas de loup tout droit. Dans la salle à manger, la vaisselle avait été jetée par terre. Un air de familiarité parcourra Kanade. Comme si ... elle était déjà venue ici auparavant. Elle se donna une gifle mental et continua d'avancer. La pièce suivante était un salon. Le seul sofa était renversait et des livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Il n'y avait rien de spécial. Mais, Kanade eut un certain vertige pendant un instant. Elle s'agrippa au mur et la main posée contre sa tête. Un petit cri de douleur sortir de sa voix.

«Ca va ? Demanda Ookami presque inquiet. »

Elle se redressa, et répondit :

« Oui, ça va. Un petit vertige de rien du tout. »

Elle avança à pas lent à présent. Trop de questions traversèrent la tête du capitaine. Cet air familier, elle avait le pressentiment d'être déjà venu ici. Mais sa mémoire floue, elle ne se souvint de rien du tout en rapport.

S'approchant un peu plus de l'escalier, l'air se refroidit d'un coup. Kanade se mit à greloter. Elle devait presque tapoter contre les murs pour savoir où elle allait à cause de l'obscurité qui enveloppa presque toute la maison. Finalement, après un autre vertige, Arima arriva enfin devant ces escaliers. Mais une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de la brune. Mais même avec ça, elle se devait de continuer. Peut-être, qu'elle pourrait encore sauver quelqu'un. D'un pas rapide, elle escalada les marches qui semblait ne jamais en finir. Arrivant en haut, elle se sentit observée. Ses yeux parcoururent chaque recoin, mais rien. Pourtant, elle sentait la présence. Elle se mit à remarcher, toujours avec un peu de peur. Elle s'arrêta devant une chambre. Une chambre qui lui disait quelque chose, beaucoup trop de chose même. La chambre était dans les tons mauves, une belle chambre de petite fille. Et puis, un flash back lui revint en mémoire.

_- Kanade, mais vient jouer avec nous ! Demanda une jeune blond aux yeux bleus._

_- J'arrive ! S'exclama la dite Kanade._

_C'était dans une grande forêt aux couleurs d'automne. Avec la jeune blonde, se trouvait aussi un jeune homme avec elle, il semblait être jumeaux tout les deux. Tout les trois s'en allèrent dans une maison. Ils montèrent les marches en courant et en riant, et arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre de la blonde._

_- Wouha, elle est belle ta chambre, Rika ! Dit la brune, ses yeux vairons écarquillés._

_- Elle est pas mal, mais pas aussi bien que la mienne, ronchonna le jumeau._

_- Oh, c'est bon Riku, avisa sa jumelle._

_Tout les trois rirent en même temps. De bon vieux amis._

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Kanade. Le souvenir de ses anciens amis avant d'être une shinigami lui parut si lointain. Elle reconnu sans l'ombre d'un doute la chambre de son amie, Rika. Il faut avouer, que quand elle était jeune, les trois comparses devaient tout faire pour survivre. Entre les nombreux Hollow et le peu de surveillance des shinigami, les amis étaient très méfiant.

Soudain, Kanade séchant ses larmes, sentit quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose derrière elle. C'est avec hésitation qu'elle retourna lentement sa tête pour voir un Hollow, tout souriant, qui la regardait avec plaisir.

Tiens, en voila un capitaine. Tu m'as l'air appétissante. Les deux d'avant, n'était pas aussi bon qu'ils en avaient l'air. Mais toi, je m'en lèche les babines d'avance.

Qui sont les deux autres ?

Deux petit mioches de ta taille. Des jumeaux blonds, je crois. Mais arrêtons de parler, je veux manger moi.

Kanade resta pétrifier, ces amis, dévorés. Alors que le Hollow se dirigeait précipitamment vers elle, celle-ci ne bougea pas. La pensée de voir ces amis morts, était pour elle un supplice insurmontable. Le Hollow éleva sa main et frappa d'un coup sec la brune. Elle fit un vol plané jusqu'au mur, ce dernier ne tint pas et s'écroula. Arima se releva avec beaucoup de peine. Le Hollow revint en force, emboîta ses mains ensemble et frappa la pauvre qui venait à peine de digérer l'ancien coup. Elle sortit d'un cri de douleur effroyable et laissa un filet de sang couler de sa bouche.

J'aime ce cri, vas-y, fait moi plaisir, rit le Hollow.

Le monstre lui laissa un moment de répit, et elle eut le temps de se lever et de pointer son sabre vers lui. Kanade courut jusqu'à sa cible, mais celui-ci disparut soudainement. Un bruit de rire raisonna dans la chambre qui, à présent, était en bordel.

J'ai oublié de te dire que je pouvais être invisible. Dommage pour toi.

Saletés, pesta le capitaine.

Elle tourna autour d'elle, sans pour autant le voir. Kanade se reçut un coup, puis un autre. Chacun venant d'un endroit différent.

« Concentre-toi, raisonna la voix de son zanpakuto. »

Puis, elle ferma ses yeux, laissant son sens de l'odorat prendre le dessus. Elle le sentit et frappa. Un juron s'écria et le monstre se montra. Une marque de coupure s'ouvrit sur la jambe écailleuse du Hollow, laissant du sang en sortir. Mais même avec cette blessure, le sourire qu'avait le monstre depuis le début ne s'estompa pas pour autant. Il disparut à nouveau. On put voir que le lit de la chambre se souleva, et se dirigea dangereusement vers Kanade. Elle resta pétrifiée et ne bougea pas. Mais juste avant de se le recevoir, elle ne put voir qu'une crinière blanche qui passa devant elle et que le lit partit en mille éclats. Tout se déroula si vite. Le Hollow devint glace et se cassa. Kanade, à genoux par terre, pus reconnaître qu'un shinigami était venu. Ou plutôt, une shinigami. Après avoir neutraliser le monstre, la shinigami se retourna vers le capitaine. Elle se mit à sa taille et lui demanda :

Vous allez bien, capitaine Arima ?

La fille avait des cheveux courts, lisses et blanc, des yeux turquoise à faire tomber un âne et ressemblait bizarrement au capitaine Hitsugaya. Elle n'était pas très grande non plus, voire très petite même.

Euh...oui...merci, bafouilla Kanade.

Très bien, je vais vous ramené dans votre division, proposa la shinigami, un sourire presque forcé au visage.

Elle suivit donc la blanche. Toujours bouleversée pars ce qui venait de se passer, Kanade marcha en tremblant. Pendant la marche, Kanade lui demanda :

Dit, comment tu t'appelles ?

La fille avait une tête de gênée, ce qui parut étrange pour Kanade. Mais, elle lui répondit :

Tashira, je m'appelles Tashira.

Tashira ? Un nom pas très connu.

Tashira souffla, en dirait qu'elle était soulagée. Ce petit détail ne perturba pas le capitaine.

Tu es de quel division, Tashira ?

Cette dernière hésita, mais dit :

La dixième, oui, avec le grand et valeureux capitaine Hitsugaya, exagéra-t-elle.

Le petit et l'idiot Shiro oui ! En plus d'être rabat-joie, il fait son intello. En dirait Byakuya version minus. Désolé de le dire, mais c'est vrai, répliqua Kanade, comme si de rien n'était.

On vit que Tashira serra les poings fortement. Kanade releva un sourcil, perplexe par le changement d'humeur de la petite Tashira. Mais bon, elle nia au final.

Elles arrivèrent finalement aux portes de la neuvième division. Il était minuit passer. Devant celles-ci, le vice capitaine de Kanade, inquiété, secoua cette dernière.

Mais bon sang, t'es vraiment qu'une idiote finie ma parole ! Pourquoi t'y est allée toute seule. T'aurais dû m'appeler.

C'est bon, Tashira m'a sauvée. Il fallait juste évité de m'envoyer à mon ancien district. J'irais dire deux mots au vieux.

Merci...Tashira, remercia Hisagi. Sur le prénom, il voulait presque rire pour une raison inconnue.

A, et en fait, j'aimerais que demain au plus tôt, que quelqu'un aie chercher les deux corps dans la vieille maison à la forêt. Et quand enterre dignement ces défunt, s'il te plaît.

Des amis à toi ? J'imagine, souffla Hisagi avec une pointe de tristesse.

Tout à fait, tu as vu juste.

Au final, Tashira repartit à sa division et Hisagi et Kanade s'en allèrent eux aussi.

Le lendemain.

Le matin, Kanade se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, elle avait revu l'horreur de ses amis, morts. Arima prit un serviette froide et essuya son front transpirant. Après s'être habillé, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit précipitamment. Kanade sursauta et tomba les fesses les premières sur son Yawa. C'est Rangiku qui entra avec effroi dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers Kanade, prit avec ses deux mains les épaules de cette dernière et la secoua.

Kanade, ça va ? T'es toujours en vie ?

Je pense, souffla la brune entre un balancement.

Matsumoto s'arrêta de la secouer et, avec un air heureux, elle lui proposa :

Dit, on va organiser une pyjama partie ce soir, et tu va venir ! On va déposé des matelas dans la salle de L'Association. En y pensant, j'ai pas vu mon capitaine aujourd'hui, ni même hier. Faudra que je le cherche !

Pourquoi pas, et j'inviterais aussi Tashira !

Tashira ?

C'est une fille de ta division, tu ne l'as connait pas ?

Je vois pas qui s'est, mais je vais la connaître ce soir !

Elles continuèrent de parler un peu de tout et de rien, et Matsumoto s'en alla peu après. Kanade prit sa guitare contre elle, et lui murmura :

Hier, j'ai vu que mes amis se sont fait tué. (Une larme cristalline perla sur sa joue) Je déteste ces monstres, après m'avoir prit ma mère, ils s'en prennent à mes amis. Pourquoi je les ai laissé ? J'aurais pu venir plus souvent pour les protéger. Maintenant, je dois assumer mon erreur. Riku, et dire que je t'aimais bien plus qu'un ami auparavant...tu es maintenant parti.

Elle finit par partir en sanglot contre son instrument qui reçu toutes ses larmes.

_Sur une colline, les deux amis se tenaient les mains, un blond et une brune. La fille prit la parole, en regardant le ciel bleu :_

_Dit, Riku. Est-ce qu'on restera toujours ensemble ?_

_Il tourna sa tête vers elle, et lui répondit le sourire aux lèvres :_

_Bien sûr, Kanade. Pour toujours. Quand on sera grand, on se mariera. Tu verras !_

_Elle rit, un magnifique rire cristallin de bonheur sortit de ses cordes vocales. Lui, se joignit à elle. Ils s'aimaient tellement. _

_Mais la vit en a décidé autrement pour leurs avenirs. Il est mort, et elle est devenue capitaine d'une division. Triste renversement de situation pour Riku._

Ce souvenir...un souvenir trop douloureux pour Kanade. Elle avait mal, mal à son coeur. Mais après son moment de tristesse, Arima reprit espoir, et même si ses amis sont morts, elle vivrait pour eux aussi, elle transporterait leurs peines, leurs bonheurs de tout son être. Kanade se redressa, laissa sa guitare posée sur son lit et s'en alla à l'enterrement de ses amis d'enfance.

...

La journée passa assez vite, Kanade avait choisi de placer leurs tombes auprès de sa mère. L'enterrement avait été vide, il n'y avait eu que Kanade, Renji et Rukia. Sinon, plus tard, Arima s'en alla rejoindre les filles pour la pyjama partie, en route, elle passa vers la dixième division pour aller prendre Tashira. Cette dernière lui avait dit de venir à huit heure au bureau de la dixième. Mais, pressée, le capitaine de la neuvième était arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Elle posa sa main contre la poignée, mais...quelque chose la stoppa dans sa lancée. Pas vraiment quelque chose, mais quelqu'un ou plutôt une discussion entre deux personnes. Ou plus précisément, le capitaine de la division et on reconnut aussi la voix du hautain capitaine Kuchiki. Kanade colla son oreille contre la porte, cacha son reiatsu pour ne pas se faire repérée et écouta.

Capitaine, c'est vraiment gamin de faire ça. Se faire passé pour une fille juste pour rentrer dans cette association de femme aussi bête que des pieds. Et en plus, comment saviez-vous que le capitaine Arima allait se faire attaquer par un Hollow ? Arrrg, je déteste les cheveux lisses,

Je ne le savais pas, c'était un pur hasard. Mais ainsi, comme vous l'avez sauvé, elle vous fait confiance et vous a même invité à cette soirée. Ainsi, vous découvrirez leurs plans qu'elles nous préparent.

Je me demande, comme Kanade a bien pu faire pour ne pas utiliser une seule fois son shikai. Quand je l'ai vu, elle avait l'air...perturbée voire angoissée. Une impression sans doute, mais comme elle est capitaine et qu'elle a réussi à me battre aussi facilement, je crois que Kanade aurait dû se débrouiller mieux avec ce Hollow. C'est...étrange.

C'est un simple détail, elle n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps de l'utiliser. Laissez cet impression de côté et reprenez-vous à votre objectif premier. Je m'en vais de ce pas, je pense qu'elle ne devrais pas tarder à arriver.

Très bien.

Kanade entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction, elle recula et s'en alla rejoindre une cachette. Le capitaine Kuchiki ouvrit la porte, regarda un peu partout et partit finalement.

Derrière le buisson, Kanade récapitula ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Alors, en fait, Tashira c'est ... Toshiro. Le salop, il a profité de l'occasion pour que je lui donne toute ma confiance et ainsi, pouvoir infiltrer notre groupe. Il verra, ce soir, on va le faire baver. Oh oui, pour m'avoir fait ça, moi qui croyais que cette Tashira m'avait sauvé de bon coeur, c'était juste un énorme tissu de mensonge pitoyable. »

Après ça, elle rejoignit Tashira alias le capitaine Hitsugaya. Finalement, ils partirent ensemble rejoindre les autres.

...

Arrivant enfin, elles entrèrent dans la maison et virent un beau champ de bataille de polochon. Kanade et Tashira allèrent chacune à leur tour dans les toilettes pour mettre leur pyjama. Après ça, elles rejoignirent les filles.

Kanade portait un t-shirt en col V vert, et un petit short assez court de même couleur. Tashira, portait une chemise et un pantalon blanc. Les autres filles avaient toute sois un kimono sois une chemise de nuit. Kanade demanda une réunion d'urgence avec les filles, sauf Tashira. Elles s'assemblèrent en rond et Kanade commença : 

Bon, les filles, Tashira, c'est en fait le capitaine Hitsugaya. Alors, on va le faire baver ce soir. D'accord ?

Alors voila ! Je me demandais où est-ce qu'il était mon capitaine, et puis il n'y a jamais eu de Tashira dans notre division, s'exclama doucement Rangiku.

De son côté, Toshiro remarqua que les filles avaient remarqué la supercherie et il souffla. Maintenant, il pouvait s'en aller, étant donné qu'elle avait trouvé. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il s'en alla rejoindre la sortie. Le capitaine posa sa main sur la poignée, inspira fortement, remit une mèche derrière son oreille et tourna cette poignée finalement. Mais, alors qu'il avait lancé sa jambe pour avancer, quelque chose le retenait. C'est avec la sueur, qu'il se retourna pour voir Kanade, cette dernière qui souriait, qui lui tenait pas le col.

Alors, Tashira, on part maintenant ? C'est un peu tôt, on a encore toute la nuit, non ?

La dite Tashira eut un certain ... malaise. Là, le seul truc qu'elle voulait, c'était de s'enfuir en courant. Parce que, toute les filles la regardaient d'une façon...

La nuit allait être mouvementer...

...

Le lendemain matin, Toshiro rentra dans sa division, assez différent ...

Ouvrant la porte, tout les garçons l'attendaient, impatient de savoir ce que ce dernier avait dégoté de nouveau. Le problème, c'est que tout les shinigami masculin se prirent un magnifique fou rire à la vue du pauvre capitaine. A cause des filles, il était...défiguré, on va dire. Mascara, rouge à lèvres et fond de tain envahissaient le visage blanc du Roi des Glaces. Il portait aussi une belle robe blanche à dentelle noir, des talons haut rouge et les filles lui avaient mis un soutient gorge taille XXL (Sûrement à Matsumoto). Ses cheveux lisses d'auparavant avaient pris du volume et étaient à présent ornés de belle boucles anglaises. Au final, même un intelligent de sur intelligent aurait pu prendre Toshiro pour une fille.

Elles t'ont pas laissé de répits, elles ont assuré sur ce coup, se marrait Renji.

La ferme, répliqua le travestie.

Et je pense que tu n'as rien eu de nouveau sur leurs action ?

Rien du tout, pardon capitaine Kuchiki.

Dommage. Et bien je crois que la mission « Rejoindre l'association par la manière douce » a été un véritable fiasco. Je pense qu'elle s vont à présent réagir. Et je sens qu'elles n'ont pas bien aimé l'infiltration.

C'est ainsi que la première tentative pour avoir des informations se termina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9, ou SakéPowa . Règlement de compte !**

Kana, passe-moi la sauce, s'exclama, la main levée, Matsumoto.

Attrape ! Dit la brune, se trouvant à l'opposée du lieutenant roux.

Kanade prit le tube de sauce brunâtre d'une main ferme et le lança comme un projectile en direction de la rousse. C'est en s'écroulant sur la table que Rangiku réussit à rattraper l'objet de ses convoitises. Par la même occasion et grâce à sa poitrine corpulente, elle avait prit le soin de renverser l'assiette garni de Yachiru . Cette dernière éclata en sanglot. Toutes les autres filles se mirent à rire comme des idiotes à la vue de la petite guimauve en larme sauf Isane qui essayait de consoler cette dernière en lui donnant une nouvelle par un peu plus grosse que l'ancienne.

Les filles avaient organisées un petit déjeuner toutes ensembles à L'Association. Même Yoruichi était présente, au plus grand bonheur de Soi Fon. Le repas fut préparer par les soins de Kanade, Matsumoto et Hinamori. Bon, au final, ce fut cette dernière qui fit tout le travail, parce que les deux autres imbéciles, étaient présente que pour goûter aux déserts et faire des batailles de boulettes de riz. Mais grâce à Momo, et seulement grâce à elle, le repas fut un délice pour les fins gourmets et les grosses gloutonnes.

La journée commençait tranquillement pour nos femmes préférés, un grand soleil surplombait la Soul Society et un vent frais jouait avec les cheveux des shinigami du Gotei. Une journée calme en apparence, mais qui ne le restera sûrement pas, et surtout pas avec des filles en guerre discriminatoire. Parce que, après la petite mission commando complètement échoué de la par des garçons, les filles n'allaient pas rester de marbre. Et elles ont raison !

Pendant la partie du dessert, elles s'échangèrent quelques informations importantes pour le reste des opérations. Chacune proposait une activité ou une idée pour un peu ménager les garçons, pour les faire souffrir à petit feu de leur première tentative d'auparavant.

Je propose qu'on hante le manoir de Byakuya, c'est quand même lui le chef ! Proposa avec joie Yachiru.

Trop compliqué, mais c'est une idée à garder pour une prochaine fois, rectifia Kanade, d'autre proposition ?

On les invite à la piscine et on profite de l'occasion pour les noyer, proposa mécaniquement Nemu, sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Kanade se leva, s'assit aux côtés de Kurotsuchi, posa une main délicate sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix douce et articulée :

Nemu, nous ne voulons pas en arriver à là, mourir, c'est lâche. Mais, si vraiment ils vont trop loin, alors ça serait une possibilité, mais vraiment en dernier recourt.

Bien, acquiesça-t-elle.

Une autre idée ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Arima, presque désespérée par le manque de présence des filles.

Tout en avalant une par d'une boulette de riz, Yoruichi, sous sa forme humaine, se redressa avec l'agilité d'un chat, sourit et sortit finalement de sa voix mielleuse :

Un concours de saké. Le dernier qui tient le coup, gagne. Deux contre deux, c'est équitable. Bonne idée ?

Tous les shinigami s'envoyèrent des regards inquiet, mais cette inquiétude laissa place à la joie. C'est sur un « oui » général que les filles acceptèrent la proposition de la chatte. Cette dernière, après avoir calmer les filles, expliqua clairement et avec les détails en quoi consistait ce concours pour le moins, intriguant pour l'instant. Ce concours allait commencer ce soir, dans le monde réel, dans un bar que Yoruichi faisait absolument confiance. C'est Isane qui s'occupait d'envoyer l'invitation aux hommes. Le reste, n'avait pas grand chose à faire, juste à se rejoindre dans la soirée au bar à Karakura. Rien de bien palpitant pour l'instant.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, personne n'avait produit de conneries. Kanade était assez excitée d'aller au monde réel, c'était pour elle la première fois qu'elle sort de sa petite Soul Society qui devenait trop habituel. Le commandant en chef trouvait que c'étais encore trop tôt pour elle de quitter le Seireitei. Alors, l'occasion de sortir de ce quotidien, ça faisait particulièrement plaisir au capitaine de la neuvième. Elle allait enfin rencontrer le garçon qu'elle a entendu à plusieurs reprises parler. Un certain Kurosaki Ichigo. La première fois qu'on lui avait dit ce prénom, Arima avait pouffé de rire parce que le seul truc qui lui venait en tête à partir de ce prénom était...fraise. Oui, fraise. Le pire, c'est qu'à ce moment, elle mourait de faim, alors elle était directement allée acheter une caisse entière de fraise bien bonne et bien rouge. Bon, finalement, le pauvre capitaine n'avait pas très bien survécu, puisqu'elle avait fait une intoxication digestif. Son lieutenant avait dû rester pendant deux jours à son chevet, le temps qu'elle guérisse.

Mais bon, en tout qu'à, voir à quoi ressemble le monde réel allait être une véritable partie de plaisir pour notre brune. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie un peu plus tôt que prévu. Juste pour y jeter un petit coup d'oeil à l'avance. Parce que, le commandant en chef, juste pour cette fois, avait donné son accord pour que Kanade sorte de ses occupations habituelles pour aller prendre une pose. Donc, elle partit directement dans un Dangai. Avec le temps, elle avait réussit à savoir comment en ouvrir un grâce à son zanpakuto.

...

Après une bonne course pour la survie, Kanade arriva enfin à l'extérieur. Essoufflée, elle s'écroula sur une étendue d'herbe fraîche qui avait lu domicile ici. Le vent frais fit virevolter les cheveux ébènes de la fille. Un sentiment nostalgique parcourra le capitaine. Elle s'assit, regarde autours d'elle pour y voir des dizaines d'immeuble qui surplombaient la ville. Kanade leva enfin, ferma les yeux, et essaya de sentir un reiatsu comparable à celui d'un zanpakuto. On lui avait donné quelques indications sur ce Kurosaki, dont le fait qu'il ait une force incroyable.

Peu après, elle partit en shunpo.

...

Kurosaki, attends-moi, s'exclama une rousse à forte poitrine.

Dépêche-toi Inoue, on va arriver en retard, prévint un homme, lui aussi roux.

La fille arriva enfin devant lui, fatiguée d'avoir courut. Elle lui sourit, et lui aussi fit de-même. Elle se mit à coté de lui et ils s'en allèrent ensemble. En chemin, ils prirent un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs, et un homme assez baraqué, métisse. Le groupe enfin réunis, ils marchèrent en direction de leur lycée. Mais, soudain, le garçon aux cheveux noirs sentit une quelque chose qui l'interpela instantanément. Il s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui et dit :

Tu le sens, Orihime.

Oui, Ishida. C'est une force énorme. Je me demande ce que s'est, confirma la rousse, elle aussi perplexe.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda, inquiet, ledit Kurosaki.

D'après l'amplitude de cette présence spirituelle, je dirais un capitaine, continua Ishida, sans se soucier de ce que venait de dire le roux.

Inoue hocha positivement la tête. Chacun se mit à ses gardes, puisque ce n'était pas habituelle qu'un capitaine vienne à Karakura pour rien. Pourtant, personne ne put reconnaître cette force, aucun capitaine n'avait été énoncer. C'est après une minutes d'arrêt qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière les amis :

Alors, c'est toi, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tous se retournèrent en synchrone. Sur le toit d'une maison, ils virent une fille assise au bord. Elle souriait de toute ses dents, un beau sourire bien blanc éclatant. Tous les yeux virèrent sur le haori de la brune. Ichigo, après ça, éleva la voix et demanda :

Tu es un shinigami ?

Exacte le roux. Arima Kanade, capitaine de la neuvième division.

Elle sauta de son perchoir, et atterrit avec délicatesse sur le sol bétonné. Kanade remit une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, mais, après un rapide coup d'oeil sur les personnes devant elle, toute son intention se porta sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs, Ishida.

Un Quincy ? Demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe d'admiration.

Oui, répondit-il, en détournant son regard.

Cool, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un, un des derniers même, s'exclama-t-elle, en souriant.

Ishida le prit bien, et lui renvoya son sourire.

Alors, c'est cette tête d'idiot roux qui a sauvé à plusieurs reprises le Gotei, demanda Kanade à Ishida, en pointant du doigt l'idiot.

La tête d'idiot roux à un nom, et c'est Ichigo. Et on peut savoir pourquoi t'es là. T'es peut-être un imposteur, se méfia Ichigo.

Moi, imposteur ! Mais c'est que la tête d'idiot roux est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, t'es un cas incurable, ma pauvre fraise (On pouvait entre des rires du métisse et d'Ishida.). Je suis le nouveau capitaine de la neuvième.

Mon nom ne signifie pas ..., commença Ichigo, les poings serrés.

En s'en fou royalement la fraise. (Elle reprit son calme) Bon, si je suis ici, c'est parce que, ce soir, on va faire un concours de saké avec le groupe du balai dans le cul. Mais je pense que vous ne devez pas savoir ce qui se trame au Gotei.

« C'est pas le capitaine Kuchiki, le balai dans le cul, chuchota le métissa, à Ishida. »

« C'est bien ce que je me suis dit, Chad, murmura-t-il comme réponse à Chad. »

Et il se passe quoi, au Gotei ? Exigea Kurosaki, presque affolé par ce qu'elle allait répondre.

Une guerre sans merci entre les hommes et les femmes ! Cria-t-elle haut et fort, le poing en l'air et le feu trépignant dans ses yeux vairons.

Ah, rien de bien intéressant, donc. On n'y va, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, ordonna le shinigami remplaçant.

Moi, j'aimerais bien insisté à ce concours, dit Chad, resté en retrait depuis le début.

En voila un qui est normal, bon, si les autres vous voulez venir, c'est au magasin d'un certain Urahara, enfin...d'après ce qu'elle a dit Yoruichi.

Kanade tourna les talons, laissant sa cape faire un tour magistral, et s'en alla au point de rendez-vous, le magasin, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment où cela se trouvait...Juste avant de disparaître, elle demanda :

En fait, c'est pars où le magasin ?

Tous les garçons lui pointèrent une direction, elle les remercia et s'en alla.

...

Deux heures qu'elle marchait sans trouver son endroit. Deux heures qu'elle crevait de chaud sous sa tenue. La pauvre brune marchait sous un soleil de plomb et en plus, elle ne trouvait pas ce foutu le magasin tant rechercher. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un homme au bob, qui la dévisagea bizarrement. Ce blond au bob, s'arrêta et demanda à la perdue :

Vous cherchez quelque chose, mademoiselle ?

Kanade s'arrêta, surprise qu'il puisse la voir.

Je cherche le magasin d'Urahara, mais comment vous pouvez me voir ?

Euh...je suis Urahara, mais arrêtons de parler, vous êtes ici pour le concours ?

C'est ça !

Alors, suis-moi. Tu dois mourir de chaud sous tes vêtements.

Atrocement, oui.

Finalement, elle le suivit, contente de trouver la personne qui gère la boutique.

...

C'est qui elle ? quémanda d'un ton agacé un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges, se balançant sur sa chaise.

Elle, elle a un nom, et c'est Kanade, répondit-elle.

Mouais, pouffa le garçon, en regardant ailleurs.

Urahara revint, un kimono aux bras. Il déposa le vêtement sur la table, et le proposa à la fille qui l'accepta directement, hâte d'enlever ces habits qui avaient l'air d'attirer la chaleur à pleine puissance.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle revint, vêtue de son kimono blanc avec de fleurs bleus brodées sur le gros morceau de tissu qui passe autour de sa taille, et un chignon aux cheveux. Ses yeux vairons étaient vraiment mis en valeur dans cet habits traditionnel. Après un petit tour sur elle pour se contempler, Kanade s'assoit, prend une tasse de thé, et commence à parler :

Alors, c'est ici que le concours va avoir lieu.

Oui, Yoruichi est vraiment une joueuse, elle m'a déjà expliqué votre petite guerre. Je trouve d'ailleurs (Il but un trait de thé), que c'est une bonne idée pour remettre un peu en place cette gente masculine du Gotei.

C'est bien, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Mais, vous ne m'avez pas encore expliquer comment vous pouvez me voir.

Je...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ce qui stoppa – heureusement pour lui – ce qu'il allait dire. C'était Yoruichi, on put remarquer que le soleil s'était couché et qu'il faisait déjà tard. Elle entra, suivie des filles de l'Association. Bizarrement, en quelques secondes, Urahara avait mit une autre tenue, et on ne le reconnaissait plus. Kanade, surprise, voire terrifiée, voulut demander, mais s'abstint de faire de commentaire, il avait sûrement une bonne raison de se changer. Les filles s'installèrent sur une table, attendant l'arrivée des garçons. Juste après que Kanade s'assit sur une chaise qu'un Dangai s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le capitaine Kuchiki, suivit des autres. Ils entrèrent, se posèrent et le concours pouvait enfin commencer. Kanade se leva, et d'une voix forte, elle s'exclama :

Alors, c'est moi, Kanade, qui vais vous expliquer les quelques règles.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de recommencer, que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, Ichigo et ses copains étaient eux aussi venu voir le spectacle. L'arrivée du roux agaça au plus au point la brune qui expliquait les règles.

Asseyez-vous et écoutez, ordonna-t-elle aux nouveau arrivant. Bon, ce petit jeu est simple, le dernier qui reste normal, gagne. Si c'est une homme qui tient, c'est les hommes qui gagnent, si au contraire, c'est une fille qui a encore l'usage de ses moyens, c'est l'Association qui gagne. Les deux filles qui vont boire de notre côté sont : Yoruichi et Matsumoto. Qui choisissez-vous ?

Ikkaku se leva, l'air fière, et se proposa comme l'un des buveur des garçons. Il s'assit en face de Matsumoto, dix bouteilles de saké corsés pour chacun des participants. Il ne manquait plus qu'un dernier homme. Personne ne se prononça. Mais, Yoruichi, impatiente, dit à l'adresse de Byakuya :

Alors, Kuchiki, tu as peur de perdre contre moi ? Encore une fois, comme dans nos petits jeux du chat et de la souris. Toi qui est le chef de cette organisation, tu devrais leurs prouver que tu es fort et que ce n'est pas de l'alcool qui va t'arrêter. Je suis sûr que tu as peur de perdre, de perdre contre moi, moi qui t'es toujours battu à ce petit jeu de l'enfance. N'est pas ?

Byakuya serra les poings, elle n'avait pas tord. Après mûr réflexion, même si cela impliqua de laisser de côté sa partie noble et respectueux, il accepta la provoque de la chatte. Il s'assit aux côtés du chauve, et dit :

Je me propose, moi, Kuchiki Byakuya, pour l'honneur !

Un sourire satisfaisant s'étira sur les lèvres de Yoruichi, contente.

Un petit Hisagi version chibi, les grands yeux noirs profond et brillant, apparut et s'exclama :

La main à la première bouteille (Chacun empoigna une des dix bouteilles de saké), buvez !

Les quatre burent les bouteilles cul sec. Des petites « ah » raisonnèrent dans le magasin, mais les quatre tenaient le coup.

Bouteille suivante, buvez ! S'exclama le Hisagi chibi.

Une deuxième cul sec, mais cette fois-ci, Ikkaku commença à ressentir quelques inconvénient de l'alcool. Il se mit à rire bêtement, en s'écroulant au sol en chantant:

Les combats s'est pour les nuls, Kenpachi s'est un balourd fini, Yachiru est une gamine irresponsable qui finira seule !

La guimauve lui aurait donné une bonne gifle si Isane ne s'était pas interposée.

Ikkaku est hors jeu, souffla le petit Hisagi chibi, les grands yeux larmoyant.

Les garçons, en synchrone, soufflèrent, désespérés. Du côté des filles, s'était l'extase inébranlable. La troisième bouteille passa, puis la quatrième.

A la cinquième, Rangiku était hors jeu, elle aussi. Elle s'était mise à dragué Nanao et à chanté une comptine pour les enfants à tue-tête. Ils ne restaient plus que Yoruichi et Byakuya, tout deux déjà en main, la sixième bouteille. Shuuhei chibi, accorda aux deux concurrents de boire la nouvelle bouteille. La septième passa elle aussi, puis la huitième. La majorité des personnes présentes se demandaient comment le grand et puissant Byakuya pouvait tenir l'alcool. Une question qui n'aura pas de réponse de sitôt. La neuvième en main, Yoruichi faillit tomber à la renverse, mais arriva à se tenir au bord de la table juste à temps. Byakuya, toussota, mais rien de bien grave, ce qui inquiéta un peu la chatte. Ils burent la neuvième bouteille de saké, mais aucun des deux ne chuta.

Bien sûr, Kanade ne put se retenir de sortir :

J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette, c'est où ?

Alors que Urahara, déguisé, s'apprêta à lui donner la direction à prendre, Byakuya tomba de côté, mort de rire. Le mots toilette l'avait, en quelque sorte, tué, voire achevé complètement. Yoruichi, leva sa bouteille vide en l'air et s'exclama, victorieuse :

On a gagné !

Oui ! Crièrent les filles !

Les hommes pleurèrent leur défaite, et Hisagi avait ses yeux en X. Mais bon, après avoir confirmer leur victoire, Yoruichi s'évanouit, une trop grand overdose d'alcool, ça fait très mal. Mais heureusement, le capitaine de la quatrième division était présente, elle a pu s'occuper d'eux. Peu après tout le monde s'en alla rejoindre leur petit lit, et surtout les quatre participant, qui était K.O.

Mais bon, au final, personne n'est mort, les filles ont gagné ET Kanade a pu aller au toilette.

Le lendemain, le Kuchiki prit le temps de menacer tout le monde, si un petit malin s'amusa à raconter ce qui s'était passé hier soir, le courroux du grand Byakuya s'abattrait sur lui. Tout le monde, oublia ce qui s'était passé hier soir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10, ou la matérialisation d'Ookami. Le loup crâneur contre le dragon surgelé ! **

Finit ! S'exclama le capitaine, en étirant ses bras.

Kanade, de bonne humeur, avait finalement terminé son travail de la journée. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et tout était déjà classé, rangé, envoyé et rédigé. Depuis le concours, son lieutenant et elle ne se parlaient plus. Les seules fois où il venait prendre des papiers, Hisagi restait silencieux, et Kanade n'allait pas plus loin. Leur complicité de départ s'était instantanément déliée. Au final, Kanade était un peu triste de ne plus voir son lieutenant énervé, sous les nerfs, au bout de la syncope, où simplement content de la voir.

Sur ce, elle souffla profondément, se blottit dans son Yawa, et joua son morceau préféré, « Hisagi ». Chacune de ces notes lui faisait du bien, et c'était un petit moment de plaisir pour elle, de jouer de son instrument adoré.

« Pourquoi il s'appelle Hisagi ton morceau, c'est moche. Je pense que Ookami serait un bon choix de titre. »

« La ferme, et pourquoi d'un coup, tu t'incrustes dans ma tête ? »

« Je voulais un peu parler avec ma jolie propriétaire du bon vieux temps... »

« Accouche, tu veux quelque chose, se douta Kanade. »

« J'aimerais bien, juste pendant un jour, passer la journée en ta compagnie..., commença le loup, d'une voix suppliante »

« C'est NON, tu ne vas pas sortir. Tu vas encore me crée des problèmes. »

« Mais... »

Après une petite discussion, quelques anecdotes du passé, et les supplications du loup, Kanade décida finalement de le faire sortir, restant quand même perplexe sur cette décision. Mais, il devra rentrer dès le couchés du soleil. Il accepta, la joie d'enfin s'échapper de son monde de neige noir et blanc. Arima plaça son zanpakuto droit devant elle, et grâce aux nombreuses particules spirituelles du Seireitei, laissa apparaître Ookami Amano sur sa forme humaine. Il était plutôt canon avec ses cheveux gris ébouriffés, sa petite canine sortant au bout de sa lèvre, ses yeux d'un bleu rois éclatant, son corps bien ficelé et son air rebelle qui lui donnait un certain charme. Kanade alla chercher une tenue de shinigami et demanda au loup de la vêtir.

Mets-le, tu passeras un peu plus inaperçu avec ça.

C'est moche, mais bon.

Arrête de te plaindre et habille toi.

Si tu veux pas me voir nu, retourne toi. Mais si au contraire...

Tais-toi !

Elle se retourna, rouge de honte, tout en entendant un rire narquois de la part de son zanpakuto. Elle fit mine boudeuse, et attendit qu'il s'habille. C'est après les nombreuses critiques sur sa tenue vestimentaire qu'il laissa sa maîtresse se retourner. Cette dernière put enfin voir Ookami, mais, elle eut un moment d'absence. Le regard du loup lui remémora fortement son premier amour, Riku. C'était la première fois qu'elle remarquait la ressemblance troublante, mais dans cette tenue, il lui ressemblait au niveau du visage. Les larmes commencèrent à monter à toute allure, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Et bien, je suis si beau que t'en a les larmes ? Où bien, c'est parce que...

C'est avec le sourire qu'il la prit dans ses bras, la réponse à sa question. Il lui murmura des mots gentils, avant qu'elle ne se calme enfin. Il lui rappela par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas son ami d'enfance, et qu'elle devait l'oublier, parce qu'il était mort. Elle resserra l'étreinte, la tête posée contre sa poitrine musclée. Mais, l'embrassade se desserra brutalement à l'entrée du lieutenant Shuuhei qui avait ouvert sèchement la porte. C'est avec les yeux ahuris qu'il vit son capitaine dans les bras d'un homme inconnu encore pour lui. Il détourna la tête et dit :

Si je vous dérange, je repasserai...

Elle délaissa Ookami, et répondit, les yeux légèrement rouge :

Non, c'est bon. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il remarqua ses yeux tristes, et ne put se retenir de demander :

Tu as pleuré, Kanade ?

Une sorte de cloche retenta dans la tête de Kanade, un certain soulagement qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom raisonna en tout son être. Elle ne comprit pas ce sentiment nouveau, mais après un moment de vide envers les deux autres, elle reprit vite ses esprits et lui répondit, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

Rien, tu sais, le passé. Ça peut faire un peu mal d'y repenser.

On entendit à l'arrière un soufflement exagéré du gris, posé à dos contre le mur et les bras croisés. Hisagi fronça les sourcils, la présence du canin ne le plaisait pas du tout. Après ça, Ookami, désespéré de sortir, prit le bras d'Arima, bouscula le lieutenant et s'exclama de sa voix grave :

On sort ! Ah, et en fait, mon nom est Ookami, retient le bien !

Et il claqua la porte férocement. Hisagi, maintenant seul, se dit :

« Ookami, mais c'est le zanpakuto de Kanade, pourquoi...il... »

Il posa brutalement une main sur son front, comprenant malheureusement les attentions de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Finalement, il s'en ficha totalement. Tant que c'était juste son zanpakuto, il n'allait pas faire une crise de jalousie...crise de jalousie...il se donna une gifle mental, lui, être jaloux ? Non, si ? Enfin bon, il laissa tomber cette conclusion grotesque et s'en alla à ses occupation, la conscience pas très tranquille.

[...]

Dehors, le duo avançait doucement, sans précipitation. Ookami profitait de ces instants à l'extérieur, il ne négligeait rien, pas même une douce brise se frottant sur lui. Kanade, elle, se laissait bercée par le chant des oiseaux et le vent. Pendant la marche, plusieurs filles shinigami étaient tombées dans les pommes en voyant le loup, un véritable tombeur. Les garçons, eux, en restèrent complètement jaloux. La promenade dura une bonne heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant les portes de la dixième division. Ookami s'arrêta devant celles-ci, figé.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kanade.

C'est pas la division du mec aux yeux sexy ?

Toshiro ? Oui, c'est bien sa division. Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas la question et entraîna le capitaine de la neuvième dans la division. Il ne donna aucune explication à Arima, cette dernière dut le suivre sans rien dire. Devant les portes du bureau du capitaine, Kanade vit que dans le regard de son zanpakuto, un certain plaisir avait naquis. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte.

Capitaine Hitsugaya, s'écria le gris.

Au bout de la pièce, devant un bureau, était assis Toshiro, une feuille en main. Il releva la tête, une veine sortant de sa tempe, l'air agacé et de mauvaise humeur.

Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? (Son regard tourna vers Kanade, restée en retraite) Capitaine Arima, qui est cet homme ?

Arrête de poser des questions le minus décoloré, je veux un combat, ordonna-t-il.

Kanade ne se retint pas, envoya une droite magistral sur le visage d'Ookami Amano et lui gueula dessus par la même occasion, le pauvre à terre :

Non, mais t'es un idiot finit ! Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille, déjà que le coup avec Hisagi était limite, mais là ! Tu fais fort !

Mais lâche-moi, j'ai envi de me battre contre son dragon, Hyôrinmaru. Il m'intéresse beaucoup, pour un zanpakuto de glace.

En fait, depuis le début, c'était pour ça que tu voulais sortir !

Pendant les engueulades, Toshiro, soupirant, entendit son zanpakuto lui parler.

« Toshiro, laisse-moi sortir, que je lui montre que je suis puissant. »

« Tu ne vas pas te mettre à son niveau, Hyôrinmaru? »

« Ce n'est qu'une correction pour un avorton, et puis, je pourrais reprendre ma revanche. »

« Pfff, vous êtes irrécupérables. Mais évite de massacrer mon bureau. »

Toshiro sortit son sabre, et ferma les yeux. Une puissante force et un froid digne d'une nouvelle aire glacial s'échappèrent de la lame. Un énorme dragon de glace s'éleva devant Ookami qui avait toujours son sourire. Le dragon rugit et se posa.

Ookami Amano, pourquoi voudrais-tu une confrontation ? demanda-t-il.

Pour le fun, et puis, ta puissance me plaît bien, répondit-il simplement, en se léchant les babines.

Petit insolant, je vais te donner une bonne raclée.

J'ai hâte de voir ça, souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui en courant.

Hyôrinmaru se dépêcha de prendre son envole, prenant le soin de détruire le plafond du capitaine. Ce dernier, ahuris, s'effondra au sol, et de son côté, Kanade, ricanait bêtement.

A présent dehors, les deux combattant se regardèrent dans les pupilles. Autour d'eux, tous les shinigami de la dixième étaient morts de peur. Matsumoto, elle, qui avait bien sûr entendu la conversation derrière la porte, encourageait le zanpakuto de son capitaine.

Juste après un rugissement, le dragon de glace se dirigea vers son ennemi. Ookami esquiva en haut et fonça sur le dos de Hyôrinmaru pour le mordre. Il enfonça ses crocs dans la glace, sans trop de difficulté. Le zanpakuto de Toshiro gémit.

Comment... peux-tu résister à mon froid...bafouilla le dragon avec peine.

Je résiste autant au froid qu'au chaud, c'est psychologique et physique...enfin laisse tomber, expliqua le loup.

Mais juste après, Hyôrinmaru enroula sa proie qui était dans un moment d'inattention. Ookami essaya de sortir de son emprise, mais rien n'y faire, il était bien trop serré. Le dragon positionna sa tête devant la sienne, ouvrit la gueule, et s'apprêta à lancer un jet de glace. Alors que le vent de froid se dirigeait vers lui, Ookami réussit au dernier moment de sortir, s'en alla rejoindre la queue du dragon, et le mordit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Hyôrinmaru eut bien plus mal que l'ancienne morsure et un gémissement encore plus intense sortit de sa gueule. Toshiro, avait presque envi de se joindre au combat pour aider son zanpakuto, mais Kanade le retint en prononçant ces paroles :

Tu ne vas pas y aller, c'est quand même eux les capricieux. Et puis, c'est leur honneur qui est en jeu, alors laisse-les.

Toshiro écarquilla pendant quelques secondes les yeux, avant de redevenir normal. Elle avait raison, et c'est ce qu'il le choqua un peu. Leurs intentions reprirent le combat. Hyôrinmaru avait l'air de perdre, mais rien n'est sûr. L'idée du bankai traversa la tête du dragon. Mais bien sûr, du côté de Ookami, l'idée était elle-aussi venue. C'est sur un même regard qu'ils s'exclamèrent en synchrone :

Bankai !

D'un coup, Toshiro et Kanade sentirent que le pire était maintenant. L'envie de s'interposer devenait bien plus forte. Mais bon, de toute manière, ils n'arriveraient pas à les arrêter. Des ailes de glace poussèrent sur le dos de Hyôrinmaru et il devint un peu plus imposant qu'avant. Les canines d'Ookami prirent de la longueur, devenant deux grandes lames et des ailes poussèrent sur son dos à lui aussi, mais des ailes d'ange blanches. Les deux dégageaient une puissance colossal, digne de leur maître. Sur cette puissance, tout les spectateurs s'en allèrent, s'attendant au pire.

Bien sûr, cette puissance phénoménal ne resta pas inaperçue très longtemps, puisque des capitaines, soit de la sixième, de la deuxième et malheureusement de la dixième, repérèrent la puissance et s'empressèrent d'arrêter cet affrontement ou d'y participer dans le cas de Kenpachi. Du côté des deux zanpakuto, ils enchaînèrent les destructions, entre les maisons des shinigami de la dixième et les malheureux arbres, il y avait du choix ! Enfin bon, le combat continuait. Mais, il fallait un trouble fête et le gagnant fut...Zaraki ! Et oui, le zanpakuto en main et le sourire carnassier, il envoya valser le dragon d'un coup de sabre, et le pauvre Hyôrinmaru s'écroula sur une maison. Ookami s'en marra pendant un moment, mais son tour passa et le dangereux capitaine le balança rejoindre le dragon.

Et bien, déjà terminer ? Vous me faites pitié les gas, pour des zanpakuto de capitaine, vous êtes lamentable.

Juste un près un rire raisonnant aux quatre coins de la Soul Society, le capitaine Kuchiki rejoint la fête, l'air légèrement énerver.

Capitaine Arima et Capitaine Hitsugaya, des explications de tout se grabuge ?

Kanade se mit devant Byakuya et lui répondit :

C'est Ookami Amano, mon zanpakuto (Elle pointa ce dernier), qui m'a supplié pour le faire sortir et par la même occasion, se confronter au zanpakuto du capitaine Hitsugaya.

C'est cela votre excuse ? Elle est minime, et n'est pas très convaincante. Enfin, le capitaine Fon arrive et elle vous dira votre punition, et à tout les deux (Désignant le capitaine Hitsugaya).

Hitsugaya inspira et expira, s'attendant au pire pour la sentence. Kanade, elle, mourrait de peur, au point d'en trembler. Elle rejoignit le capitaine Hitsugaya et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Une fugue, ça te dit ?

Cela aggravera notre cas, alors non.

Allez... et puis, ils oublieront notre connerie.

Non.

T'es pas drôle.

L'idée de s'en fuir raisonna dans la tête de Kanade, elle avait vraiment envie. Mais bon, Soi Fon arriva malheureusement trop vite. Elle les engueula sérieusement, et les envoya rejoindre papi Yama. Ils rappelèrent leurs zanpakuto, et s'en allèrent, un dans un état de plénitude absolue et l'autre, pas loin de l'attaque cardiaque. Pendant la fin de journée, Toshiro et Kanade reçurent comme punition de nettoyer tout les bureaux des capitaines de chaque division. Commençant par la première et terminant par la treizième.

Hisagi entra dans le bureau de son capitaine, pensant que cette dernière serait entrain de dormir, et bien, se fut la grande surprise de ce dernier. Parce que, se retenant péniblement de rire, il vit Arima et Hitsugaya, vêtu d'un tablier blanc chacun. Toshiro était à quatre pattes au sol, l'éponge en main et Kanade dépoussiérait le bureau. Ils avaient aussi enlevé leur haori.

- La ferme Shuuhei, dirent les nettoyeur en même temps.

S'en était trop, il se tordit de rire. Et puis, bien sûr, comme par hasard, Matsumoto, en compagnie de Kira, Yumichika et de Ikkaku, passèrent devant le bureau. Ils s'arrêtèrent et rejoignirent le lieutenant Shuuhei. Ils rirent ensembles, au plus grand malheur des deux punis. Matsumoto, comme par hasard encore une fois, avait sur elle un appareil photo, et *CLIC * la photo était dans la boîte. Toshiro se releva, jeta l'éponge sans faire exprès en plein dans le visage de Kanade et s'écria :

Matsumoto, passe-moi cet appareil tout de suite !

Toshiro ! L'interpela Kanade d'une voix mielleuse.

Il se retourna vers elle, et se prit le plumeau en plein dans la face.

Ca, c'est pour l'éponge espèce d'idiot sans cervelle !

Moment de bug...il passa de Matsumoto à Kanade, de Kanade à Matsumoto... et s'écria, furieux :

JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUEZ !

Il arracha son tablier, dégaina son zanpakuto, et menaça tout le monde :

Le premier qui bouge, il est mort. (Il vira sa lame droit sur la rousse.) Matsumoto, l'appareil.

Elle ronchonna mais passa finalement l'appareil, ne voulant pas recevoir toute la fureur du Roi des Glaces. Le dit Roi des Glaces coupa en deux l'appareil sans aucune pitié. Après ça, il rangea son sabre dans son fourreau, reprit son tablier avec dégout, l'enfila, ramassa l'éponge et ordonna à tout les autres, sauf Kanade de sortir. Ils partirent finalement en rires.

Minuit passé, ils finirent enfin le treizième bureau.

Enfin ! S'écria Kanade.

Je rentre.

Ils sortirent, jetèrent les tabliers, éponge et plumeau, heureux d'avoir finit le punition. En entendit le ventre de Kanade gargouiller, mourant de faim. Le ventre du glaçon se joignit à celui de Kanade, et ils en rirent légèrement.

On va mangé, je connais un restaurant nocturne ? proposa Kanade.

Je suis pour, accepta-t-il.

Et ils s'en allèrent en parlant un peu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre bonus, ou le grand bal des shinigami ! **

- J'adhère à la première proposition. Mais par contre, votre deuxième proposition de me mettre en... vous appelez ça comment déjà ? demanda le commandant en chef, perplexe sur cette dernière faveur.

- Un Disc Jockey commandant. Pour abréger, un DJ. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Et puis, c'est un rôle parfait pour vous. Vous serez le chef de la musique, vous la dompterais comme bon vous sembles. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire, je vous envoi donc directement votre coach, expliqua doucement et clairement Kanade.

- Je ne suis pas toujours convaincue, mais je vais voir. Envoyez donc le moi, que je m'exerce directement.

- Bien, et encore merci pour votre accord, remercia Kanade en se baissant.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea précipitamment dehors. L'excitation était à son comble. Plusieurs shinigami l'attendait impatiemment à l'extérieur. C'est une jeune femme rousse qui intervint en premier en demandant comme une gamine toute contente :

-Alors, alors ! Il a accepté ?

Kanade ferma les yeux, montrant de la déception. Les autres crurent pendant un instant qu'il avait refusé. Mais, c'est avec une extase invraisemblable qu'elle répondit :

- OUI !

C'est sur un cri général que tout le monde s'exclama. L'idée d'organiser un bal au Seireitei était un grand moment pour tous.

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans la grande salle du commandant en chef, un certain homme apparut. On put reconnaître le grand et puissant Byakuya qui se présenta devant le maître. L'air agacé, il demanda :

- Monsieur, comment pouvez-vous accepter cela ? Un bal ? C'est juste puéril. Le bruit de ces musiques affreuses qui me tape sur le système. Comment allez-vous pouvoir gérer ça ?

Yamamoto leva un sourcil.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, je sais que ce genre de festivité de vous plait guère. Mais ce bal amusera à tout nos jeunes shinigami. Ainsi, ils pourront un peu décompresser. Je suis du même avis que vous, mais je préfère leurs faire plaisir. Vous aussi, vous y trouverez votre compte.

Kuchiki murmura des mots incompréhensibles, et se retourna, sa cape de capitaine qui fit un tournant royal. Il s'en alla par une porte qui n'était pas celle qu'avait pris Arima, et claqua cette pauvre porte en bois d'une façon sauvage. Il était vraiment en colère.

...

Après avoir emmener l'entraîneur du vieux auprès de lui (Kanade avait pris un shinigami qui a tellement fait d'aller-retour dans le monde des humains, qu'il a appris deux trois trucs sur les DJ), elle revint et demanda :

- Bon, on va bien s'organiser. Premièrement, il faut trouver une salle disponible, assez grande pour avoir au moins mille personnes. Et encore, le chiffre est assez flou sur le nombre de personne.

Tout le monde se creusa la tête. Trouvé une salle assez grande ! Ce n'était pas vraiment de la tarte. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la seule idée qui paraissait la plus potable était la salle d'entraînement de la onzième division. Encore fallait-il qu'ils aillent cette salle. Yachiru s'était proposée pour se la procurer. En même temps, c'était celle qui avait le plus de chance de l'avoir. Elle partit directement à sa division, l'espérance à plein nez. Le reste de la troupe organisateur se répartirent les tâches. Toute la cinquième division devait s'occuper de la nourriture et des boissons. La salle n'étant pas encore sûre, les préparations décoratives n'étaient pas encore disponibles. Donc, le reste de la troupe - soit les autres - allait s'occuper de prévenir tout le monde que le bal allait avoir lieu. C'est sur des shunpo générales que tout le monde partit chacun de son côté, prévenir sa division.

Kanade s'en alla avec Hisagi rejoindre les subordonnées de celle-ci. Pendant la route, Kanade, tellement excitée de préparer ce bal, n'arrêtait pas de parler de comment il allait se passer :

- Il faudra donner de la bonne musique à Yamamoto. Pas d'alcool, ordre du dixième, il est pas drôle. Dit, Hisagi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Kurosaki Ichigo, c'est qui en fait ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui répondit tout en courant :

- Un garçon qui nous a sauvé plein de fois. Il est un humain, mais il a des pouvoirs de shinigami et une force d'un capitaine. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Faudra lui aussi l'invité, non ?

- Si tu veux. Pendant que tu y es, invite aussi ses amis. Il y a une rousse à forte poitrine (Tiens, il rougit...il a un problème avec les fortes poitrines), un Quincy et un homme bien baraquer bronzé.

Elle lui sourit, et termina avec un :

- Comme on dit, plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

Il sourit à son tour, voir son capitaine aussi enthousiaste, ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. En fait, c'est quoi le thème du bal ?

- Le thème du bal est...attend c'est quoi le thème...Merde, on a pas choisi de thème !

Shuuhei posa sa main contre son front.

« Désespérante, fut le seul mot qui lui vint en tête. »

- J'ai une idée. Il y aura pas de thème. Il faut juste venir habiller classe et beau. Simple comme bonsoir.

- Bon, on fait comme ça.

- Ah oui, faudra pas oublier qu'il faudra venir accompagné (Elle lui fit un clin d'œil). T'as plutôt intérêt à venir avec une fille, sinon on te laisse pas rentrer.

« Pourquoi cette règle ? On vient avec les potes, c'est bon..., pensa fortement Hisagi »

- D'accord. Je trouverai une belle fille qui voudra venir avec moi. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas à choisir. (Il prit un air charmeur) Toutes les filles me viennent juste en levant le petit doigt.

Kanade devint furieuse. Traiter les femmes ainsi, comme si elles étaient toujours disponibles pour les hommes. Comme des poupées. Et puis quoi encore ?

- T'es un idiot. Les filles, il faut les aimées ! Pas prendre la première qui te vient parce qu'elle te fait de la peine. Il faut choisir la bonne. Traiter les femmes comme ça, tu n'es qu'un pauvre type. Je ne te croyais pas aussi...aussi...Arrrgh, tu m'énerves. T'es un stupide, c'est tout.

Elle ne lui parla plus pendant le reste du trajet, fâchée par ce qu'il avait dit. Shuuhei se sentit coupable d'avoir dit ça. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le dire, mais il l'a dit quand même. Tous se bascula dans sa tête, un grand tourbillon.

Arrivant finalement à la neuvième division, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Hisagi s'en alla sortir un nouveau journal pour l'annonce du bal et Kanade s'en alla imaginer le bal, les idées de déco et tout ce qui va avec. Elle adorait organiser des choses, d'où être le chef de l'association des Femmes Shinigami cela lui faisait un plaisir fou de diriger.

Elle resta éveillée toute la nuit, parce que le bal était dans un peu près trois jours. Demain, elle devait avoir la salle, s'ils voulaient être dans les temps.

A huit heures du matin, son lieutenant vint dans sa chambre, pensant qu'elle était encore réveillée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, son capitaine dormait. Les bras croisés sur le bureau, la tête poser sur les bras et portant toujours sa tenue de capitaine. Pleins de paperasses en tout genre étaient éparpillé sur son bureau. Elle dormait comme un bébé. Dans son sommeil, Kanade souriait et son visage avait l'air d'être aussi doux qu'un nuage. Un visage décontracté. Hisagi se baissa pour enlever une mèche qu'elle avait sur le visage, il mit cette mèche derrière son oreille.

« Elle est mignonne quand elle dort, pensa Shuuhei, les joues légèrement rosé.»

Se redressant, il se dit qu'elle devait être dans une position assez inconfortable sur le bureau. Alors, il prit l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras, pour l'emmener sur son lit canapé. Elle était tellement légère qu'il prit deux secondes pour la déposée doucement sur son Yawa.

Kanade, par réflexe, pris son coussin comme un doudou. Elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, un filet de bave sortit entre ses lèvres, ce qui dégoûta assez bien Hisagi.

« Elle pourrait l'éviter...Arrg »

C'est sur un air dégoûter qu'il s'en alla. Elle mérite quand même un peu de repos. Il ferma doucement la porte et, soudainement, eut un moment de bug...

« Je devrais peut-être...non, mais à quoi tu pense Hisagi...laisse tomber... »

Il leva les épaules, et s'en alla finalement.

...

« DRIIING ! »

C'est le bruit que fit la tête de Kanade, toujours endormie.

« Lève-toi espèce de flemmarde, t'a une boum à organiser ! »

Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien...

« Vraiment...tu te mets en tête de faire ce bal, et t'es même pas capable de faire le stricte minimum. Tu me déçois.

C'est sur un bond magistral qu'elle se réveilla. Puis, elle s'écria, les yeux grands ouverts :

- Ookami, dégage ! Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, je rêvais de bonbons. Et puis, c'est encore tôt !

« De un, il est onze heure passé, de deux, t'as un bal à gérer. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouge ton petit cul !

Cerveau revient à l'anormal, cerveau revient à l'anormal. Situation détectée, Kanade a trop dormi, je répète, Kanade a trop dormi.

- Oh merde, oh merde ! Mais il faut que j'y aille.

Elle prit par la même occasion, sur son bureau, sa fiche de chose à faire, et partit en courant vers son premier point. Trouver Yachiru pour voir si elle avait la salle.

...

Kanade, posée contre un cerisier et une feuille et un stylo à la main, faisait un petit récapitulatif sur ce qu'elle avait et devait faire.

- Bon, on a réussi à avoir la salle, étant donné que le capitaine sera en mission le soir de la fête. La nourriture, c'est bon, les cinquièmes se sont bien organisés. La musique, le vieux s'en sort pas mal d'après le coach et finalement, presque tout le monde est prévenu. Je crois que c'est bon ! Ah, en fait, il me manque un petit quelque chose. Il faut que j'aille au monde des humains pour aller chercher Kurosaki et ses amis. Le commandant en chef m'a permis de les logés dans une des maisons de la neuvième. Bon, go aux portes du Senkaimon.

Elle se dirigea donc aux portes de l'entrée vers le monde réel. Au passage, elle avait averti pour la énième fois Matsumoto de ne pas prendre d'alcool. Cette dernière en resta encore plus boudeuse.

Elle traversa sans peine le sort de couloir vers Karakura, et s'en sortit indemne. Dehors, il faisait assez beau temps. Un beau soleil au milieu de tous réchauffait les humains et aussi la petite Arima. Elle inspira fortement et courut donc à la recherche d'une présence spirituelle comparable à un capitaine.

...

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure à faire des allers-retours dans chaque coin de rue, elle finit par le trouver. On lui avait donné une description assez vague pour le trouver. Grand et roux, pas très précis. Elle le trouva entrain de combattre un hollow. Il était accompagné de ses amis et était au bout du combat. Achevant définitivement le dangereux hollow, Kanade prit cette occasion pour arriver derrière lui et lui demanda :

- Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Ce dernier se retourna instantanément. Se trouvant à présent devant une fille bien plus petit que lui qui lui donnait de grands yeux ronds. Il rentra son zanpakuto dans son fourreau et répondit :

- Oui, c'est moi. T'es qui toi ?

Ses yeux virèrent après quelques fractions de secondes vers sa cape. Il en déduisit qu'elle était capitaine.

- Capitaine de la...

- Neuvième division. Arima Kanade, enchantée de te connaître.

- Enchanté aussi. Tu me veux quoi ?

Les autres, sois Ishida, Orihime et Chad vinrent se joindre à eux deux. Kanade s'arrêta un instant et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le Quincy.

- C'est toi le Quincy. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous péris. Moi, personnellement, j'aime bien les Quincy, ils ont l'air super sympas.

Elle lui donna un beau sourire au Quincy. Ishida le prit bien et lui donna lui aussi un sourire. Elle reprit vite fait son but de départ, ramener les humains à la Soul Society

- Bon, on n'a pas trop de temps. Alors je vais faire cour. D'ici un peu plus d'un jour, il y aura un bal des shinigami aux Seireitei. Et je viens vous y inviter. Bien sûr, vous pouvez décliner l'offre. Mais ça serait super sympas que vous vous y joignez.

Ils s'échangèrent plusieurs regards avec que Chad ne réponde :

- Personnellement, je n'ai rien de prévu, alors pourquoi pas.

- Je voudrais bien y allé aussi, Kurosaki, dit toute timide Inoue.

- Bon, je crois que je vais devoir accepter aussi, lâcha Ichigo. Et toi, Ishida ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur ce dernier.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il y aura que des shinigami et puis...

Kanade lui déposa son index sur sa bouche pour le stopper. Il en resta surpris.

- Toi, tu vas venir. Ishida, c'est ça ? On s'en fou complètement d'être différent. L'important pour cette soirée, c'est de s'amuser !

Elle le regarda d'un air sérieux. Il se résigna finalement à se joindre à eux. Comme elle dit, l'important, c'est de s'amuser.

- Bon, je dois vous emmenez à la Soul Society. Je vous laisse une heure pour vous préparez et pour prendre une belle tenue pour le bal. D'accord ? Je viendrais vous chercher ici.

- Ok, dirent-il en même temps.

« On y pensant, je dois moi aussi me prendre une robe. Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour. »

Elle les salua, et s'en alla faire un tour dans les environs. Une belle ville vaste au mille et une couleur pour Arima. Tout était nouveau pour elle. Elle passa devant pas près d'une dizaine de boutique, sans trouver la perle rare. Puis, après vingt minute de marche, elle vit une robe assez simple mais belle. Une robe légèrement bouffante à partir de la taille de couleur bleu roi, avec des bretelles se nouant derrière le cou et il y avait un tissu fin qui entourait la taille. Le tout était entretenu sur un mannequin derrière une vitrine. Kanade resta un moment à l'observer, ne pensant qu'à enfiler cette magnifique robe. Elle voulu la prendre. Faisant glisser ses doigts sur la vitrine de verre, elle voulait l'avoir, mais comment ? Elle était transparente pour eux...Elle ne voulait pas non plus la voler. C'est avec déception qu'elle lâcha prise et tourna les talons. Mais, une personne l'arrêta en lui prenant l'épaule, Arima se retourna pour voir la douce rousse qu'elle avait vue auparavant, Orihime Inoue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue. Kanade, j'ai vu comment tu regardait cette robe. (Elle détourna son regard de Kanade pour le poser sur la dite robe.) Elle est sublime, et je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait à merveille.

- Sûrement...

Inoue lui envoya son beau sourire.

- Je peux la prendre, moi. Je te l'achète si tu veux !

Kanade, gênée par la proposition refusa :

- Je ne peux accepter. Je suis navrée. De toute façon, je pourrais trouver quelque chose à la Soul Society en dernier recours. Merci quand même...

Inoue insista une nouvelle fois, elle voulait faire plaisir au capitaine, même si elle ne l'a connaissait pas. La rousse prit précipitamment le bras de la neuvième et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la boutique. Kanade essaya de s'échapper, mais se laissa faire au final. Inoue demanda à une dame qui travaillait ici pour lui donner la robe. La dame lui donna de main propre la robe et Inoue envoya la pauvre brune dans un vestiaire. La rousse donna la robe à la fille et exigea qu'elle l'essaie. Kanade dut se résigner à accepter et enfila la robe. Orihime attendant patiemment derrière, suivie de près par des regards d'incompréhensions du côté du personnel, elle put enfin voir Kanade portant la robe.

- Cela te va à ravir, tu es magnifique, s'exclama doucement Inoue, pour ne pas s'attirer encore le regard des gens.

Kanade se regarda, elle se trouvait assez joie dedans. Elle fit une pirouette, laissant la robe bouffante se gonfler un peu. Inoue sourit, pour elle, Kanade était une petite fille qui voulait une magnifique robe pour séduire son prince charmant.

- Alors, Arima, tu ne l'as veux vraiment pas ?

Kanade hésita, elle la voulait au fond, cette robe. Mais laisser Inoue payer, cela la dérangeait encore plus.

- J'insiste pour te l'offrir. C'est mon cadeau du début de notre amitié, répliqua la rousse.

- Je...vraiment. Comment refuser cela devant une gentillesse aussi grande et éblouissante. J'accepte, mais je te le revaudrais, je te donnerais quelque chose en échange. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je te le revaudrais. Sois-en sûr !

Inoue rit, la petite Kanade lui plaisait déjà beaucoup. Elles achetèrent finalement la robe, et elles s'en allèrent. Kanade était vraiment contente. Elle avait une belle robe. Kanade serra bien fort le sac contenant la robe contre sa poitrine.

« Il ne me manque plus qu'un...cavalier...pensa Kanade, ce dernier mot qui raisonna plus d'une fois dans sa tête »

- Sinon, tu as une robe, Inoue ?

- Oh, moi oui. J'en ai déjà une.

- Ah, et tu penses aller avec qui. Quel garçon ? Demanda avec curiosité Kanade.

- Et bien, j'aurais voulu y allez avec Kurosaki, mais je crois qu'il va y aller avec Rukia. Donc, Ishida m'avait proposé avant, je vais accepter son invitation.

Elle répondit à la question avec une pointe de tristesse. Kanade, sentant cette tristesse de ne pas y aller avec celui qu'elle aime, lui toucha le cœur de plein fouet.

- Ah...

- Et toi, Arima. Tu as un garçon en vue ?

Kanade rougit fortement, l'idée de parler d'aller avec un garçon la m'était mal à l'aise.

- Je...je ne sais pas...

- Hi, hi, hi. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprends, dit Inoue en rigolant.

Sa gêne s'amplifia encore plus qu'auparavant, mais la rousse se mit à rire, et Kanade la rejoignit au final. Après quelque minutes de discutions, Orihime s'en alla chercher ses affaires, et Kanade se dirigea au point de rendez-vous, au parc.

...

- Bon, on y va, ordonna, agacée, Kanade.

Tout le monde la suivit à l'entrer du Senkaimon qu'Arima avait pris le soin d'ouvrir. Ils y entrèrent en courant, et le traversèrent, pour Arima et Ishida, sans peine. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire pour les trois autres. Enfin de l'autre coté, Kanade les emmena dans une maison de sa division. Elle les installa, les salua, et s'en alla faire la décoration de la salle du bal.

Dans la maison, Ichigo était étalé sur son lit, Ishida et Inoue lisaient et Chad observait le ciel.

- Enfin un capitaine qui à l'air normal, soupira Ichigo, en faisant référence à Kanade.

- Elle est vraiment gentille, dit la rousse en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

Puis, soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrer ! Cria Ichigo, toujours bien allonger sur son lit.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Rukia. Elle regarda autour et vit ses amis la regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Kanade m'a dit que vous étiez là, je suis venue vous saluer, dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Rukia, s'enthousiasma Orihime, en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

La Kuchiki accepta l'embrassade, contente de voir Inoue. Après l'avoir lâchée, Inoue lui murmura à l'oreille pour qu'elle aille à la fête avec Ichigo. La jeune brune resta surprise sur cet encouragement de sa pars, étant donné que Rukia sait que Inoue l'aime. Au final, la Kuchiki irait avec Ichigo et Ishida irait avec Inoue. Chad, lui, trouverait une fille...ou peut-être pas.

...

Le soir de la fête !

- Merci, vous pouvez y aller, disait Kira.

Le vice capitaine blond était de corvée d'accueillir les shinigami à l'entrer. Il demandait à chaque fois un passe pour voir s'ils étaient tous un des leurs. Cela ne lui plaisait guère, parce qu'il voulait aller voir les autres au bal. Mais bon, Kanade lui avait si gentiment demandé, qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas refuser.

Le sol était resté en bois, comme dans l'habituel, mais le reste avait été modifié. Autour, on pouvait observer différente sorte de voile qui pendait à chaque bout de la salle. Des chaises avait été placé dans les côtés, et trois tables bien garnies de sucreries et de boissons – non alcoolisé – étaient entreposées avec elles. Une table de DJ était au centre de tous. Tout le monde, quant ils voyaient qui été de tâche à faire le Disc Jockey, était mort de rire. Le grand, le tout puissant Yamamoto était à fond avec ses disques. Il switchait entre celles-ci et, portant son casque, se lâchait complètement. Sa barbe en bavait tellement de faire des hauts et des bas. Le coach avait fait un dieu du Disc Jockey.

Beaucoup de gens étaient déjà présent. Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida et Chad dansaient à en perdre les jambes, ils étaient tout les trois très bien habiller. Les filles en robe et les garçons en costards. Tout le monde dansait, se fichant complètement si quelqu'un dansait mal ou non. Kanade n'était pas encore présente. Cette dernière essayait de dompter ses cheveux, devant son miroir.

Du coté du bal, Toshiro restait de son côté, à se morfondre tout seul, Rangiku changeait au fur et à mesure de garçon, passant de Hisagi à Ikkaku et Hinamori (oui oui, elle est bien là, elle est même en pleine forme) aidait son ami Kira. Renji était agacé, il voulait de la baston. Il avait provoqué plus d'une fois le roux, mai ce dernier déclinait à chaque fois la proposition.

La brune, dans sa chambre, avait définitivement laissé tomber avec ses cheveux, ces derniers étaient restés tel quel. Elle avait vite fait enfilé sa robe et était déjà partie pour la soirée. Dans la rue, elle entendit des sifflements d'idiots, mais elle les envoya balader. Elle courrait tellement, qu'elle percuta soudainement quelqu'un. Elle tomba royalement les fesses en premières, avant de voir son vice capitaine, lui tendant une main. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise, il était vraiment beau. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche entrouverte et d'un pantalon serré noir, il était vraiment beau gosse. Elle prit sa main, et se redressa.

- Alors, tu es en retard à ce que je vois, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Parle pour toi, tu l'es aussi, répliqua directement son capitaine.

Maintenant relevée, Hisagi pouvait voir lui aussi qu'elle était sublime avec sa robe. Il se mit à rougir fortement et se cacha derrière quelque mèche. Kanade, pendant ce moment, passa une main vive sur sa robe pour la nettoyer et lui dit :

- Bon, on y va alors ?

Il reprit ses esprits et répondit avec le sourire :

- On y va.

C'est finalement ensemble, qu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la salle d'entraînement devenue maintenant un salle de bal. Hisagi vit son ami Kira et le salua. Ce dernier, quant il vit que son ami était en compagnie d'une fille, resta presque jaloux. Kanade et Hisagi, après avoir narguer le pauvre Kira, entrèrent dans la grande salle. Hisagi en resta bouche bée.

- Et bah, je dis, bon travail

- Tu trouves ? Et bien, merci, remercia Kanade.

Ensuite, chacun partit de son coté. Shuuhei s'en alla rejoindre ses amis et Kanade, elle, rejoignit Matsumoto qui s'amusait vraiment. Après une bonne heure, les portes étaient closes, la salle était complète et le blond était content de enfin pouvoir aller danser. Ils dansèrent et dansèrent avec les bonnes musiques du commandant en chef. Tout les shinigami de la première division encourageaient leur capitaine avec des « Allez-y, capitaine, allez-y, capitaine ! ». L'ambiance était extra, et personne n'était déçu. Vers le milieu de la soirée, Kanade était morte. Elle chercha désespérément une place sur un des chaises, mais ne trouva aucune de disponible. Après avoir vue que Kira était assis, une idée ingénieuse lui vint en tête.

C'est avec un joli sourire qu'elle se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda gentiment :

- Kira, tu ne voudrais pas danser ?

Le blond se mit à rougir fortement. Kanade lui avait demandé de danser avec elle.

- Euh...oui...si tu veux...

Il se leva avec joie, s'avança à elle et, en une fraction de seconde, Kanade tourna autour de lui, et s'essaya sur la chaise. C'est avec humour qu'elle lui envoya :

- Va danser, je te regarde d'ici !

La gentille pensée qu'il avait envers elle s'estampa instantanément. Là, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était lui foutre une bonne gifle. Mais, gentil comme il est, il s'en alla sans un mot. Kanade, elle, se marrait intérieurement, contente du résultat pour avoir enfin une place pour s'assoire. Elle y resta un moment, jusqu'au slow. Bah oui, il y a toujours au moins un slow dans une fête.

- Bon, on va ralentir la danse et on va passez au slow, YEHA ! S'écria dans un micro Yamamoto.

Décidément, on l'avait bien transformé...

On pouvait voir que des couples de formaient. Toshiro, le garçon si froid, demanda à Hinamori, Matsumoto alla avec Ikkaku, Ichigo demanda avec gêne à Rukia, Ishida se mit avec Inoue et Chad...il s'était trouvé une shinigami assez jolie. Chacun des binômes se rapprochèrent et, finalement, se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. L'ambiance endiablée d'auparavant avait laissé place à une ambiance douce et balançant.

C'est à ce moment, que Hisagi se dirigea dangereusement vers Kanade. Elle se leva et s'avança elle aussi vers lui, les pieds tremblant beaucoup. Enfin face à face, c'est Hisagi qui demanda, tout rouge comme une tomate :

- Kanade...tu veux...danser ?

Elle hésita à prendre la main qu'il lui offrait, mais elle accepta au final. Il l'emmena sur la piste, et se colla à elle. Elle positionna ses bras autour de son coup et lui, posa doucement ses mains autour de sa taille. Pendant les quelques balancement, Kanade avait des milliers de papillons dan son ventre, ses joues était aussi rouge qu'auparavant. Le monde s'était arrêté pour eux. Dans le danse, il n'y avait personne autour, juste les deux, seuls. Elle positionna sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, et lui murmura quelques mots :

« Hisagi, pourquoi tu m'as demandé ? »

Il lui répondit :

« Parce que je voulais passer ce moment avec toi, capitaine »

« Idiot...(elle hésita)Mais merci.

« Pas de quoi, t'es une fille sentimentale en fait ! »

« Dit rien et danse. C'est pour ton bien. »

Il ne pouvait répliquer avec aucune phrase. Elle émit un petit rire étouffé. Tout le monde dansait, quelques un avec l'être qu'ils aiment, d'autre, pour seulement danser. Dans le cas d'Hisagi et Kanade, s'était parce que, même s'ils ne le s'avouent pas, ils s'aiment. Kanade releva sa tête vers son lieutenant et lui dit :

« Dit, Shuuhei. Je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire le reste que Hisagi déposa ses lèvres sur elle. Elle resta surprise sur le coup, mais accepta le baiser. Par réflexe, elle déposa une douce main sur son visage et lui, la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Hisagi amplifia se baiser, et Kanade ne le renia pas. Elle l'aimait et lui aussi.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre un « _Youhou, Hisagi, tu l'as enfin embrasser !_ », voix reconnaissante, puisque s'était cette charmante Matsumoto toujours dans les bras du chauve.

Pour éblouir ce tableau, une pluie de pétales de cerisier tomba sur la piste. Tout le monde pratiquement leva la tête sauf les deux amoureux. Le capitaine Byakuya, grâce à son zanpakuto, faisait virevolter des milliers de ces pétales au haut. En fin de compte, il avait trouvé quelque chose à faire. Le commandant en chef, relevant la tête de ses disques, était content sur le résultat qu'avait donné ce bal.

Au final, ce bal avait rapproché bon nombre de personnes. Kanade avait finalement réussit à montrer ses sentiments à son lieutenant. Et il n'y avait pas que Shuuhei qui s'était lancé. Ichigo, lui aussi, avait fait de même pour Rukia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11, ou le lycée « Bleach » ! Une nouvelle débarque.**

Je vais arrivé en retard dès le premier jour !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs noirs descendit les escaliers avec une rapidité imbattable, entra dans la cuisine pour prendre un toast au beurre, l'enfourna dans sa bouche, et finalement, sortit de sa demeure. Elle courut à en perdre l'haleine, sa jupe rouge qui se balançait à chaque pas. Elle faillit à deux reprises tomber royalement, mais elle arriva enfin devant sa destination. Un grand bâtiment en pierre blanche, assez classique, une imposante double porte, et juste au-dessus de cette entrée, une grande pancarte rectangulaire en bois où il y était écrit « Lycée Bleach». La fille de petite taille souffla profondément, pas très rassurée. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux vairons, prit de l'assurance et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle école, parce que oui, elle était nouvelle. Dès son entrée dans la cour, un homme lui fonça dessus et elle en tomba. Les fesses à terre, elle frotta sa tête qui lui faisait assez mal. Le coupable se mit devant elle et lui tendit une main chaleureuse. La brune releva la tête et une cloche retentit dans sa tête. L'homme qui était baissé vers elle était affreusement beau. Avec son soixante-neuf sur sa joue, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son regard profond obscur et son petit sourire au coin, il avait tout pour être un tombeur professionnel. Mais passons. Après l'avoir détaillé minutieusement, elle finit par prendre sa main. Il la leva avec tellement de facilité, qu'elle se crut aussi légère qu'une plume. Maintenant debout, elle arrangea sa chemise blanche et épousseta sa jupe couleur sang. Le garçon lui demanda, toujours d'un air heureux :

Tu es nouvelle ?

Ses yeux passèrent de la jupe au lycéen, et elle lui répondit sans trop cherché:

Oui.

Et tu t'appelles ?

Arima Kanade, et toi ?

Shuuhei Hisagi. Rédacteur en chef du journal de l'école.

Ah, très intéressant...

« Ca doit être très ennuyant, oui, pensa-t-elle. »

Hisagi ne put ajouter quelque chose puisque la sonnerie des début des cours retentit. Kanade le salua, prit son emploi du temps et vit que son premier cour de la matinée était histoire. Elle s'empressa de trouver la classe, mais facile à dire qu'à faire, puisque c'est en retard, qu'elle trouva au final la salle et grâce à l'aide du secrétariat.

Elle poussa la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle la tira, et s'ouvrit enfin. Le poing serré et la veine ressortant sur sa tempe, elle se murmura intérieurement, :

« Je me trompe à chaque fois. »

Kanade entra enfin dans sa classe, dix minutes de retard, et une prof de petite taille qui avait pas l'air de bonne humeur était entrain de faire cour.

Toi, tu es en retard. Une excuse ?

J'ai pas trouvé la salle, et je suis nouvelle.

Pendant que la prof lui parlait, Kanade inspecta sa classe. Dans l'ordre, il y avait un roux, un gamin aux cheveux décolorés, une rousse qui parlait avec une fille aux yeux pourpres, le mec que Kanade avait vu juste avant...

« Tient, je suis dans la même classe que Hisagi, pensa-t-elle. »

Ensuite, un blond mécheux, un mec aux cheveux rouges, une autre rousse qui parlait avec une fille aux cheveux noir et voilà.

Tu m'écoutes ?

Hein ? Sursauta Kanade.

Bon, laisse tomber, va à coté de Kurosaki.

La professeure lui pointa du doigt la place libre au fond, à coté d'un roux à moitié endormit. Kanade ronchonna discrètement, et s'en alla réveillé le garçon. Elle s'installa, sortit ses livres, mit ses lunettes de vues, et d'un coup de poing magistral, réveilla son voisin. Il gémit de douleur, et gueula :

Mais putain, t'es folle ?

T'étais entrain de dormir idiot !

Silence au fond. Si je vous entends encore une fois parlez, c'est deux heures de colle. Et ouvrez votre livre page trente quatre, on va parler de l'époque de Kamakura.

Ils se turent, sans pour autant se réconcilier. Cinq minutes avant la fin du cour d'histoire, Kanade demanda à son voisin :

Dit, pourquoi Madame Fon est aussi sévère ?

Je t'en pose des questions ? Mais allez, elle a toujours été comme ça, c'est naturel chez elle. Et t'as pas finit, après ça, on a anglais avec le pire prof du lycée.

Et ben, j'ai vraiment hâte que cette journée se termine. Tu m'emmènes à la prochaine salle ? Je suis complètement perdue.

Si tu veux...

La cloche sonna, fin du premier cour pour Kanade. Les élèves rangèrent leurs livres, ensuite tout le monde se regroupa. Kanade se joint au groupe, un peu gênée tout de même. C'est un des deux rousse qui vint lui parler en premier :

Salut toi, moi c'est Matsumoto Rangiku.

Salut Matsumoto, moi c'est Arima Kanade.

Alors, on est dans la même classe...

Kanade regarda à sa droite pour voir Hisagi, qui lui souriait.

Vous vous connaissez...demanda Matsumoto, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je l'ai bousculée dès son premier jour.

Il en ria. Puis, après, chacun se présenta. Il y avait donc, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Inoue, Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Kira, Rukia et Hinamori. « Une bonne classe, se dit Arima. », juste après, ils partirent rejoindre la seconde classe, celle d'anglais. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte quinze, un petit groupe de trois garçons les attendaient. Un baraqué au cheveux bleu se dirigea vers eux.

Alors les morveux, on va voir le balai dans le cul ?

Laisse-nous passer Grimmjow, s'énerva Ichigo.

Et ben, Kurosaki est de mauvais humeur aujourd'hui, si vous vous mettez à genoux en le suppliant, on vous laisse, rajouta un homme à la chevelure rose, remontant par la même occasion ses lunettes.

La ferme Szayel, on t'a pas sonné, répliqua Renji.

La tension commença à monter en flèche. Le dernier de la bande resté en arrière depuis le début souffla profondément, un garçon aux yeux vert émeraude. Kanade ne voulut pas s'interposer, mais même en retraite, ledit Grimmjow remarqua la fille.

C'est qui la gamine ? Une nouvelle ?

Non elle est pas nouvelle, et tu lui feras rien, intervint Hisagi.

Elle est nouvelle, je ne l'ai jamais vu, elle doit y passer comme tout les autres, alors dégage.

Avec sa montagne de muscle, le bleuet bouscula sans problème Shuuhei, prit par le col Kanade pour la mettre à sa taille, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Elle est pas mal la gamine, mais la ptite tête doit passer au rituel des nouveaux !

Il se retourna, mais il ne put avancer, puisque un homme aux yeux anthracite, un peu plus grand que le bleuet était dans son chemin.

Bonjour professeur Kuchiki...

Posez cette fille, monsieur Jaggerjack.

Très bien monsieur, on va pas en faire toute une histoire...

Il se précipita de poser la gamine, et repartit avec son groupe tout en prononçant un « Vous verrez à la fin des cours! ». Kanade reprit son souffle qui avait été coupé pendant quelques secondes et suivit ses camarades dans la classe. Elle se mit à coté de Kira, le mécheux blond. Byakuya Kuchiki, c'étais le nom du professeur d'anglais. Il portait une chemise blanche rentré dans un pantalon noir. Tout le monde était debout, à attendre les instructions du prof. Juste avant qu'ils puissent s'assoir, l'adulte demanda :

Where is Brian ?

Toute la classe en coeur sans enthousiasme, sauf Kanade répondirent :

Brian is in the kitchen. (NDA : Oui j'étais obligée de la mettre celle-là, Gad m'a bien tuée sur ce coup !)

On entendit des murmures du genre « Pourquoi il nous le fait à chaque fois ? » ou « S'il sort de la cuisine, Bryan crève? »

You can sit (Tout le monde s'assoit). Open the page ten.

C'est ce que les élèves firent. Pendant le reste du cour, Kanade demanda plus de renseignement sur « le rituel des nouveaux », mais Kira lui répondit simplement « C'est bête, mais ils sont les plus grands, les vieux quoi,. Tu dois faire un plongeant dans les WC la tête la première, tout les nouveaux y passe, même les filles. Mais t'inquiète pas, comme tu as plu directement aux autres, ils ne les laisseront pas faire. » Kanade remarqua aussi que pendant le cour d'anglais, personne n'avait parlé une seule fois, comme s'ils avaient tous peur de l'homme. Même Kanade n'avait pas eu le courage de faire un test, le seul regard du prof sur elle, la faisait frémir de peur de plus belle.

Après une interro surprise d'anglais, le cour pas du tout attendu se termina enfin. Il ne manquait plus que deux heures de gym, avant que le déjeuner n'arrive. Le groupe s'en alla rejoindre la salle de sport.

Une grande salle spacieuse se présenta à Kanade. Vêtue d'un short blanc et un top noir, elle vit son prof de gym. Un mec très bizarre, très grand et imposant, avec un cache-oeil, plusieurs cicatrices et une coupe assez étrange, des piques avec au bout des clochettes. C'est sur un sourire carnassier qu'il cria :

Allez les minus, vous me faites dix tours de salle, et pas de plainte, sinon c'est le double !

Oui, chef, dirent en coeur le groupe, comme à l'armée, sauf Kanade, complètement perdue.

Tout le monde courut au même rythme, sans dire un mot. Après la course, un échauffement rude, et il fit des équipes de basketball. Deux équipes, une composée de Inoue, Kanade, Kira, Hisagi et Renji, et l'autre composée du reste. Renji se plaignit que Kanade était trop petite pour faire des marqués et qu'elle les ralentirait. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

Tu m'as déjà vu jouer au basket ? Je m'en sors très bien, alors tu te tais, et puis, y a aussi l'autre décoloré qui est même plus petit que moi. Alors arrête de te geindre, et on commence !

Le prof à clochettes siffla le coup d'envoi, et c'est Hisagi qui réussit à envoyer la balle à son camp. Kira prit la balle, courut quelque pas en dribblant, et la passa à Renji qui avança dangereusement vers les paniers. Mais juste avant, Ichigo lui fonça dessus et lui prit la balle. Il dribbla jusqu'au panier, mais Kanade réussit à la lui reprendre, elle fonça sur les paniers, sauta et elle mit un magnifique panier !

Yeah ! S'écria-t-elle.

Un cri de joie raisonna du coté des rouges, mais la déception enveloppa l'équipe bleue. Après dix minutes de jeu, c'est finalement l'équipe bleue qui gagna avec un vingt deux sur vingt. Mais bon, comme le déjeuner était juste après, il n'eut pas de disputer. Les filles, au vestiaire, n'arrêtaient pas de parler.

J'ai remarqué que Kira est encore mieux foutu que l'année passée, remarqua Rangiku en retirant son t-shirt remplit de transpiration.

Tu es la seule qui remarque ce genre de chose, dit Rukia.

Rangiku ne répondit rien. Quand toute les filles étaient enfin en uniforme, elles rejoignirent les garçons pour aller manger. Ils trouvèrent une table ronde vide et s'y installèrent. Kanade sortit son Bento de son sac, et se prépara à le manger, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Alors ptite, t'as hâte d'être à la sortie ?

Se retournant, elle vit le bleuet, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Tu peux dégager, j'ai envi de manger tranquillement, répondit-elle à la provoque.

Arrête de prendre tes grands airs, tu me cherches ?

Et toi, t'en a pas assez de martyriser les plus jeunes ? J'aimerais bien te voir à leur place.

Mais c'est qu'elle cherche les embrouilles la gamine, tu veux qu'on règle ça maintenant ? Et vous, ne vous interposez pas ! (Il parle du reste de la bande)

On entendit au fond des « Oh...! » des autres élèves, Kanade se leva, et affronta d'abord du regard Grimmjow. Il s'énerva et frappa la table d'un magnifique coup de poing. La pauvre table en trembla de plus belle. Kanade, après avoir sentit la table tremblée, eut un certain malaise. L'idée de l'avoir provoquer était peut-être une mauvaise initation. Jaggerjack craqua ses doigts, prépara un autre coup, et s'élança. Kanade ferma les yeux, mais, après une minute, elle rouvrit son oeil bleu, puisqu'elle n'avait encore rien reçu. Elle remarqua aussi qu'un homme de grande taille était devant elle. Elle ne put voir qu'une cape rose à motifs diverses. Peu après, la masse se retourna et c'était un homme au grand sourire qui lui dit :

Vous allez bien, jeune demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Euh...oui, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis le surveillant. J'ai vu qu'il allait vous frappez, alors je suis intervenu.

Merci...

En fait, après observation, le poing de Grimmjow était dans la paume du surveillant. Il avait réussit à l'arrêter. Elle remercia de nouveau son sauveur, et vit Grimmjow sans aller, en murmurant de nombreux chants d'oiseaux. Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, dans la rigolade et la bonne humeur. Après cette épisode assez mouvementé au départ, ils se séparèrent. Kanade se dirigea au cour de musique avec Rukia, Kira et Renji. Le reste alla en cour de science. C'est monsieur Ukitake qui était le prof de Musique. Kanade l'apprécia directement, c'était le seul prof qui avait l'air gentil. Chacun prit un instrument. Kanade choisit une guitare acoustique, Kira prit un violon, Renji choisit les percussions et Rukia se mit au piano à queue. Ils jouèrent en suivant les ordres du professeur. Au final, une belle mélodie en sortit avec tout les instruments. Chacun avait l'air de savoir au moins les bases de leur instrument, et le tout resta en une harmonie parfaite.

Bien, Kira, joue un peu plus vite, on te perd. Kanade, ralentit. Rukia, très bien. Renji...non en fait, continue.

Les ordres de monsieur Ukitake était précis. Mais bon, chacun passa quand même un bon moment. Il les salua avec le sourire, et ils partirent rejoindre la salle de géographie. Ils trouvèrent l'autre groupe de science, qui avait eu cour avec monsieur Kurotsuchi, un véritable malade de la science, d'après tout le groupe. Kanade en avait légèrement ri, mais bon, cela ne intéresser pas trop.

Dans la salle douze, celle de Géo, c'était le prof Sasakibe qui fit le cour. C'est aussi le doyen. Kanade s'ennuya mortellement, le cour de Géo, c'était pas son préféré. Mais bon, au final, la géo passa rapidement, et la cloche sonna les fins de la journée. C'est sur un « Houra ! » général que tout le monde s'enfuit dehors. Kanade salua ses amis, et Hisagi lui proposa de l'accompagnée. Elle accepta. Sur le chemin, le groupe de Grimmjow n'était pas intervenu, au plus grand bonheur de Kanade, qui n'avait pas vraiment envi d'aller faire un tour dans les WC. La seule pensée la fit frémir de dégout.

Dit, tu as déjà eu un petit ami ?

Kanade reprit ses esprits, et eut un moment de bug.

Euh...non...non et toi ?

Tu vois Matsumoto, je suis sorti avec elle pendant un temps, mais elle profitait surtout de moi, et m'a finalement plaqué, répondit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Ah...

Bizarrement, Hisagi s'arrêta, posa à dos doucement Kanade contre un mur, se pencha vers elle et lui murmura.

Tu sais, je te trouve vraiment mignonne, tu m'as attiré dès le premier instant...

Kanade était rouge de honte, et quand les lèvres de Hisagi se dirigèrent dangereusement vers elle, elle ferma les yeux...

« KANADE »

« KANADE »

Hisagi était entrain de secoué son capitaine endormie et de lui crier dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, le seul réflexe qu'elle eut en se levant, c'est de lui donné un magnifique coup de boule contre la tête de celui-ci. Kanade, les yeux grands ouverts, découvrit un Hisagi à terre, entrain de gémir de douleur.

Putain, t'aurais pas pu te lever doucement ?

Hein ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, Kanade était dans sa chambre, couchée sur son Yawa et vêtuée de son pyjama bleu.

Alors, c'était qu'un rêve ?

Elle repensa à Hisagi qui allait l'embrasser, et un air de dégoutée se dessina sur son visage.

Oh merde, j'allais l'embrassé. Beurk !

Hisagi debout, elle le prit dans ses bras en lui disant :

Merci Hisagi, tu m'as sauvé la vie, t'es vraiment un chouette lieutenant !

Et t'allais avoir, quoi ? T'allais te faire tuer et je t'ai réveillé ?

Elle releva la tête droit sur lui.

Bah non, j'allais t'embrasser idiot.

Elle se mit à rire, et Hisagi, perturbé, s'écroula au sol.


	13. Chapter 13

_Voila THE histoire de ma fic, c'est une grosse histoire ! Elle est longue, mais j'en suis assez fière, je vous laisse la lecture, et oubliez pas un petit commentaire ^_^! _

**The Story, or Possession, a hard battle ! **

Bizarrement, aujourd'hui, le temps n'étais pas plaisant. Le gris surplombait les shinigami. Kanade, assise devant son bureau, observait l'extérieur. La pluie, le capitaine la trouvait très mélancolique. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir, enfin, elle ne le voulait pas. Des papiers en main, elle les feuilleta une nouvelle fois avec un vide inexplicable. Ces jours-ci, elle était trop souvent fatiguée, de fortes migraines se faisaient facilement sentir, et le malaise d'être observée la guettait passablement. Mais enfin, c'est avec une force surhumaine dans son état actuel, qu'elle leva les fesses de sa chaise, et s'en alla rejoindre avec peine son Yawa d'amour. Enfin blottit dans sa couverture, elle but un breuvage inconnu, boisson faite par son lieutenant. Sa gorge hydratée, ce sentiment de malaise l'enveloppa une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi faible ? Elle n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas se dépiter ainsi, elle s'assit au bord de son canapé, prit son courage à deux mains, et se leva pour terminer son travail. Maintenant installée de nouveau sur sa chaise, elle soupira fortement, prit en main un crayon, et se mit à rédiger un texte.

Dans ce moment de calme, quelqu'un frappa. Kanade s'en alla ouvrir la porte. Elle reconnut Kira, mais il était essoufflé et remplit d'inquiétude.

Kanade, Hisagi est gravement blessé !

Elle ne se fit pas prier, oublia sa santé, et suivit le blonde en shunpo. En route, sous la forte pluie, elle lui demanda plus d'explication. Il lui répondit que Shuuhei était parti au dixième district pour une simple inspection des lieux. Mais, qu'après trois bonnes heures, il avait rejoint la sixième division et finalement, s'était évanouit juste devant le lieutenant Abarai, couvert de sang. Ce dernier l'avait emmené directement à la troisième division.

Après un léger ralentissement de Kanade qui n'étais pas en forme, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait la salle du blessé. Le lieutenant et le capitaine cherchèrent la salle des soins intensifs, mais après un petit moment de marche, ils virent que devant la salle, se trouvait Hanatarou. Celui-ci les interpela en balançant ses bras, et ils le rejoignirent.

Yamada, est-ce que Hisagi va bien ? Demanda précipitamment Kanade, inquiète au plus haut point.

Il n'est plus en danger, mais si Abarai l'avait ramené plus tard, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu...expliqua-t-il. Si vous revenez dans quelques heures, je crois que vous pourrez lui rendre visite.

Arima le remercia, et se dirigea doucement dehors. Dans le couloir, elle demanda sur le moment à Kira de la laissée seule. Il ne répondit rien, et repartit seul en courant à sa division. Arrivant dehors, elle marcha sous la pluie, tête baissé et l'eau coulant sur sa chevelure obscur. Les yeux vides, elle repensa qu'Ookami ne lui avait pas parler depuis cette semaine, ce qui la perturbait assez. Elle souffla, fatiguée. Aussi, la pensée que son ami et lieutenant était au bout de la mort, lui fit comme un pincement au coeur.

Bizarrement, son sentiment d'être observée intervint. Kanade releva la tête, et regarda autour d'elle. Rien en vue. Mais, en une fraction de seconde, juste à côté d'un cerisier, elle vit une longue chevelure rouge flamboyante traversant allègrement derrière l'arbre et un petit rire cristallin raisonna aussi. Kanade ouvrit grand les yeux, étonnée par ce qu'elle avait vu et surtout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle sortit son zanpakuto, méfiante, mais après une minute d'inspection autour d'elle, Kanade finit par céder, rangea son katana, et repartit dans sa marche.

« _Ta destinée, je suis celle qui te guidera... raisonna une voix dans la tête du capitaine. »_

Kanade s'arrêta brutalement, un malaise l'emporta dans un sommeil profond. Son corps était maintenant à terre, sur le sol mouillé.

Le noir, c'était bien la seule chose que put percer Kanade, ses yeux mi-clos. Elle posa une main sur sa tête, et pourtant, rien. Elle ne reconnut pas son monde intérieur, ce monde d'habitude clair, avec pour seul obscurité une Lune.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante apparut droit sur Kanade. Instantanément, elle mit ses mains ensembles sur ses yeux, la lumière étant trop forte. Sur le même temps, une voix lui ordonna :

Ouvre les yeux, et regarde.

Kanade déplaça sa main, la lumière d'auparavant s'était adoucit. Elle put enfin observer son environnement. Il n'y avait qu'un cercle de lumière venant dans haut sur Kanade, elle était au centre de cette luminosité. Soucieuse, elle s'exclama :

Où suis-je ?

Dans ton monde intérieur, lui répondit la même voix, une vois dans les tons aiguë.

Qui es-tu ? Demanda une nouvelle fois la brune, d'une voix plus forte.

Regarde par toi même.

Les yeux d'Arima virèrent droit devant elle. D'abord une jambe fine nue, puis le haut d'un corps, et enfin une personne complète. Il y avait à présent, une jeune femme vraiment belle, au corps fin, une assez grosse poitrine, grande en taille, portant des pupilles d'un ambre splendide, et avec un air de supériorité. Une longue chevelure rouge sang s'amusait sur le dos de la femme, elle portait un kimono cour à manche trop longue noir, une ceinture blanche entourait sa taille et elle avait un morceau de tissu sûrement déchiré avec le nombre un en kanji entourant son bras droit. Cette tenue ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un shinigami, mais ce qui interpela Kanade était sa chevelure. La même que celle qu'elle avait vu auparavant. M

Ton nom, réclama Kanade, ne faisant pas confiance à la nouvelle arrivée.

Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. Tu le découvriras, sois en sûre, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

Que fais-tu dans mon monde, qui est le mien ?

Tu poses trop de question pour une gamine, tu te tais maintenant. Je parle, et tu m'écoutes. Compris ?

La brune serra les poings, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la remette à sa place. Mais bon, si elle voulait avoir des informations, autant faire ce qu'elle dit. C'est ainsi que le capitaine de la neuvième s'assit sur le sol, attendant la suite.

Bien, tu progresses. Tu me parles ainsi pour l'instant, mais quand tu apprendras certaines choses, je sais que ta seule conviction sera de me tuer. M'enfin, je te parle tellement que tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici. Mais venant au but (Sa voix devint sérieuse), je suis ici pour prendre possession de ton corps.

Le capitaine se releva directement, voulut prendre son zanpakuto, mais son katana n'était plus là. La rousse se mit à rire, un rire cristallin et pourtant, qui ne présagé vraiment rien de bon. Son rire propageait son plaisir de voir la gamine aussi perturbée.

Tu cherches Ookami Amano, n'est-ce pas ? Il est juste à côté de toi.

Hein ?

Cette dernière se tourna sur sa gauche pour apercevoir une cage. Dedans, les mains sur les barreaux et à genoux, se trouvait le loup, un air terrifier au visage.

Ookami !

Kanade rejoignit en courant l'enfermé. Elle s'agenouilla à sa taille, et voulut briser ces barreaux qui privait la liberté d'Ookami. Mais rien n'y faire, ils étaient bien trop solide. Kanade, les yeux enragés, envoya un regard furieux sur la dame, cette dernière qui avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Libère-le !

Je ne crois pas, non. J'avoue que l'enfermer a été un peu dur, mais c'est fait. Il était un obstacle pour atteindre mon but, et mon but, c'est toi, Arima Kanade, capitaine de la neuvième division, avec pour lieutenant, Shuuhei Hisagi. Ce petit lieutenant n'est vraiment pas mal, ça était un véritable plaisir d'avoir pu couper son corps musclé. Hey, ne m'attaque pas de la sorte !

Kanade avait essayé d'envoyer un coup de poing magistral sur le visage de son ennemie. Entendre dire que c'était cette folle qui avait blessé Hisagi, était pour Kanade une douleur inguérissable. Et en plus d'entendre qu'elle avait prit un plaisir fou, s'en était trop, le capitaine voulait la tuée. Juste après ce coup raté, Kanade reprit de l'élan et élança sa jambe droit sur la boîte crânienne de cette rousse. L'inconnue se baissa avec agilité, et envoya un coup de pied d'une force impressionnante contre le ventre de la brune. Arima en cracha du sang, tellement que le coup fut fort.

Arrête de gesticuler, tu es née un millier d'année trop tard pour pouvoir me battre dans ces conditions. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des projets bien plus importants que de m'amuser avec toi. Je te laisse deux jours, ensuite, je prendrais ton corps, et surtout, ta ignoble vie de shinigami. Je vais l'anéantir de tes propres mains, et tout ça, sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Comment as-tu pu lui faire du mal ! S'écria Kanade, avant de tousser, recrachant de nouveau du sang.

Chut, ne cris pas. Tu parles de Hisagi ? Cela a été un véritable jeu d'enfant quand on trouve une maison. Je trouve ça passionnant de faire des phrases compliquées, que seul l'interprète comprend. Mais plus tard, tu comprendras aussi ce que cela veut dire, ma petite Kanade. Mais bon, parlons d'autre chose, voudrais-tu ? Je veux t'avertir à l'avance, si tu parles de ma présence à quelqu'un, tu peux dire adieu à ton zanpakuto, et sur des menaces, je tiens toujours parole. Je ne voudrais pas que d'autre troubles fêtes viennent me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, vois-tu ?

Kanade, à terre, et le filet de sang coulant au bord de sa bouche, eut une certaine peur. Pas comme avec Byakuya, mais une véritable peur, terrorisée de la femme se trouvant devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Ookami Amano meurt, pour Kanade, il était un ami, et pas qu'une simple arme à tuer. La dame, après un moment de réflexion, continua :

Finalement, en échange de ton silence, je vais quand même t'expliquer comment j'ai pu toucher ton cher Hisagi. J'ai simplement extrait ton zanpakuto à l'extérieur de toi, et je l'ai attaqué avec ton arme. Rien de plus simple, quand ton esprit ne me perçoit pas comme une menace. En me régénérant pendant un très long temps dans ton monde intérieur, j'ai pu prendre assez de puissance pour pouvoir me créer un corps solide en particules spirituels, et pouvoir ainsi, faire ce que j'ai fait à ton lieutenant. Ookami n'avait pas le choix que de m'obéir, je lui ai fais quelques menaces s'il refusait. Malheureusement, je ne peux plus m'éclipse à présent. Je vais devoir attendre d'avoir pris ton corps, pour pouvoir terminer ce que j'ai en tête.

Kanade se releva lentement, serra les poings à les faire saigner, et dit :

Tes yeux ne montrent que vengeance et cruauté. Ton sourire signifie le plaisir de faire souffrir. Ton rire propage la tristesse. Tu es une femme impitoyable, qui ne pense qu'à faire le mal, alors arrête avec tes phrases...

*SBAM*

Ce fut le bruit de la gifle que Kanade se reçut de plein fouet. La rousse cria à plein poumon :

Espèce d'idiote, ne dit plus jamais ça ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai du subir bien avant toi. Tu ne me connais pas, alors arrête! Tu n'es qu'une gamine, une gamine tu entends !

La brune, une main sur sa joue rouge, répliqua sans hésité :

Je suis peut-être une gamine irresponsable qui ne pense qu'à manger et à chercher tout le monde, mais j'ai un coeur, moi. J'ai des sentiments, et ça, je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes. Même pour une vengeance, je ne ferais pas de mal à des gens qui ne le méritent pas. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que tu viennes pourrir ma vie !

Tu es née shinigami, voila ton erreur ! Tu es la seule qui puisse le résisté. Tu ne le sais pas, mais moi oui ! Je t'utiliserais comme bon me semble, je te ferais souffrir psychologiquement et physiquement, juste pour ce que tu viens de dire. Laisse tomber tes deux jours, je vais de ce pas t'enfermée avec ton zanpakuto, et prendre ton apparence !

L'intrus se précipita directement droit sur Kanade. Cette dernière, sentant encore la douleur du coup précédent dans ses tripes, réussit avec une belle chance à esquiver un coup de poing de son ennemie. Mais même avec ce coup de bol, la rousse reprit de l'assurance, et envoya un coup de coude sur le dos du capitaine. Kanade eut une douleur très aiguë et en gémit de plus belle. Juste avant d'en terminer, la femme matérialisa soudainement Ookami dans sa forme katana, le prit dans sa main et grâce à la manche de l'arme, elle donna sans pitié, un coup sur la tête d'Arima. C'est sur un dernier cri d'Ookami que Kanade sombra dans l'obscurité.

[...]

« J'ai tellement mal... »

Kanade, t'es en vie ? Demanda une voix.

Sûrement..., répondit-elle, en ouvrant doucement ses yeux vairons.

La tête posée contre un barreau, le capitaine était allongée dans la même cage que son arme. L'atmosphère d'auparavant avait changé, et la neige était revenue avec l'astre lunaire comme maîtresse, la même Lune qu'habituellement. Après avoir bailler un bon coup, elle s'assit en tailleur, à dos contre les barreaux, posa un doigt sur sa tête, et sentit un liquide chaud.

Tu saignes, attends..., dit Ookami, à genoux devant elle.

Il déchira avec ses dents un morceau de tissus de son kimono noir, et le mit contre la blessure, pour stopper le saignement. Kanade le remercia, et demanda :

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai un gros blanc.

La femme qui était là avant, t'as achevée.

Je me suis fait battre par la femme qui ne fait que de dire des conneries ? Et ben, je suis descendu bien bas... Si je venais de la onzième division, je ne donnerais pas chère de ma pauvre peau. Ken ne m'aurait pas laissé de répits. C'est vraiment impardonnable de ma part... En fait, elle est où maintenant ?

Ça, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle...

Ookami Amano pointa de l'index derrière elle. Le capitaine tourna la tête et vit un sorte de grand écran. Sur cet étrange chose, on pouvait voir des images de l'extérieur et un Hisagi qui riait sur son lit d'hôpital.

Ne me dis pas qu'elle...

Désolé.

Kanade frappa contre ces maudits barreaux, enragée par les images. Elle releva la tête, et cria :

Espèce de folle, laisse-moi sortir !

Elle donna un coup de boule contre ces barres de fer, pensant que celles-ci allaient cédées. Mais non, au final, Arima se blessait toute seule.

Arrête, tu veux mourir ? Mais putain, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas sortir d'ici.

Ta gueule, tu ne comprends pas ce que j'ai. Voir Shuuhei rire avec une fille qui n'est pas moi, ça me mets en rogne comme pas possible !

Tu es...jalouse...

Oui, je l'avoue, je suis affreusement jalouse. Et même énervée que cet idiot ne voie pas que ce n'est pas moi. Pourquoi moi, mais qui est-elle bon sang ! Toi, qui est presque toujours au courant de tout, tu ne saurais pas ?

J'ai une petite idée en tête, mais il faudrait que je sortes de cette affreuse cage, pour consulter des livres.

Depuis quand tu lis ? On peut lire ici ?

Il hocha positivement de la tête.

Il faut que tu te concentres ma belle, tu n'as pas encore perdu toute l'autorité que tu as dans ton monde. Alors, fait ce que tu peux pour me faire sortir. Je ne peux pas le faire de mon propre chef, ces barrières sont très étranges.

Je vais essayer, et pourquoi pas me faire sortir moi ? Et puis, pourquoi tu te transformes pas en katana, que je démolisse cette cage ?

Parce que, temps qu'elle est à ta place, tu ne pourras pas retourner dans le monde réel. Et moi, je suis encore en coloc avec elle, donc j'ai mes droits. Et pour ta dernière question, je ne peux pas prendre cette forme ici, cette prison m'en empêche pour une raison inconnue, même avec toi, je ne peux pas.

Elle souffla, mais bon, il n'avait pas tord, au fond. Elle ferma ses yeux et se concentra, cherchant un moyen de le faire sortir. Sa force spirituelle couleur blanche se déchaina autour d'elle. En dirait qu'à l'extérieur aussi, Kanade faisait de l'effet, puisque Hisagi s'était arrêté de rire, et regardait bizarrement son faux capitaine.

Sors ! S'écria Kanade, les yeux maintenant ouverts et brillants.

Ookami se téléporta avec sucés en dehors de la cage. Sachant que la fausse n'allait pas rester de marbre après cette interruption, il se dépêcha de faire apparaître une énorme étagère remplie de livre en tout genre, grimpa seul, et choppa un gros livre noir et blanc. Il sauta de tout en haut, atterrit avec douceur, et se dépêcha de rentrer dans la cage. Parce que oui, on pouvait entrer sans problème, mais pour en sortir, c'était une tout autre histoire.

J'ai le livre, il faudra juste que tu le caches sous ton kimono, le temps que la folle vienne nous engueulez, menacez et autre dans le même genre, et ensuite, plus tranquillement, on le lira.

D'accord.

Elle mit le bouquin dans sa tenue, et attendit. Après une demi heure, estima le loup, la femme revint avec un air assez énervée.

Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Je voudrais que vous restiez calme.

On le restera maintenant, répliqua Kanade, sans émotion.

Bien, mais gamine, attend-toi à bien souffrir, j'ai déjà mes petites idées, juste avant d'aller droit à mon but principal après celui de prendre ton corps. C'est...d'anéantir le Gotei, et ses shinigami.

Si je pouvais sortir, je t'aurais donner une bonne correction.

Tu as vu ta première tentative, j'hésite que tu arrives à me frôler. J'y vais, j'ai un lieutenant à...obtenir...

Elle avait accentuer ce dernier mot, qui chauffa encore plus la brune. C'est sur un dernier sourire, que la rousse s'en alla avec grâce.

Je vais la tuée... Bon, qu'elle est ton idée ?

Je pense, qu'elle était une shinigami, mais pas n'importe le quel. D'après sa puissance que tu as sûrement remarqué, et que tu as senti, je dirais une ancienne capitaine.

Capitaine ? Je ne vois pas du tout le quel.

D'où le livre, c'est un ouvrage sur les capitaines et lieutenant du temps du papi Yama.

Wouha, ça doit faire un bail !

Ils se mirent à rire les deux. Juste avant d'ouvrir le bouquin, Kanade jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran, et vit Hisagi...heureux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi content en sa présence, qui n'était pas vraiment elle, enfin. Le plus souvent, il était hors de lui, énervé, triste, inquiet et parfois content, mais pas à ce point là. Elle sentit bizarrement une larme perlée sa joue. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais elle avait les yeux larmoyants. Pourquoi ? C'est bien ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Mais peu après, Ookami, le livre ouvert en main, l'interpela. Elle sécha ses larmes, et rejoignit en marchant à quatre pattes vers lui.

Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle, en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Oui, regarde cette photo.

Il lui pointa une image, une femme était sur cette photo. Kanade vit directement que c'était la même femme qui est à sa place. Elle vola le livre des mains d'Ookami, et lu à haute voix :

Bon, ces années d'études sont pas intéressant. Je passe directement à son nom, et le poste qu'elle avait au Gotei. Alors...Usami Sora, ancien commandant en chef du Seireitei...HEIN !

Et ben...commandant en chef...alors...

Elle était le capitaine de la première division et son lieutenant était...Genryuusai Yamamoto Shigekuni...

Ils s'envoyèrent un même regard ahuris en synchrone. Kanade regarda son prénom, la rousse qui était avec Hisagi, s'appelait Usami Sora, elle avait été un commandant en chef. Mais, pourtant, elle avait l'air de ne pas être aussi vieille. Même avec cette nouvelle révélation, ils ne restèrent pas pour autant perturbé. Ils continuèrent à chercher d'autres informations.

Après un bon moment, la seule nouveauté resta que Sora, avait péri peu de temps après son titre. La raison n'était pas écrites, ni la façon d'ailleurs. Juste qu'elle était morte. Ce qui étonna d'autant plus les deux prisonniers, puisqu'elle était bien vivante, et n'était pas là pour revoir son Seireitei, mais bien pour le détruire.

Le livre caché sous le haori de Kanade, elle prit un moment pour voir ce qui se passé à l'extérieur. D'après ce que voyait Sora, Kanade put apercevoir la Lune derrière une fenêtre. Il faisait tard, mais Kanade ne reconnut pas tout de suite où se trouvait Sora. C'est après avoir ouvert une porte, que la brune put voir que c'était la chambre de son vice capitaine. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit que Hisagi travaillait encore devant un bureau. Arima put entendre la conversation des deux personnes.

Hisagi, tu pourrais venir s'il te plaît, j'ai un dossier à remplir, mais je n'y arrive pas, demanda-t-elle, souriante, à son lieutenant.

Si tu veux.

Il l'a suivit dans sa chambre. Sora, entrant la dernière, ferma la porte derrière elle.

Pourquoi tu as fermé la porte ? Constata-t-il, un peu surpris.

Pour être un peu en intimité.

Bizarrement, de son côté, Kanade s'attendait au pire, et son coeur lui fit atrocement mal sur le coup.

Sora poussa Shuuhei sur le canapé, elle enleva sa cape de capitaine, et se dirigea vers lui.

Kanade, qu'est ce que tu...

Couché, il ne put continuer, la fausse Kanade avait posé ses douces lèvres sur les siennes pour l'arrêter. Elle se coucha sur lui, et approfondie le baiser. Hisagi était d'avantage surpris, mais accepta tout de même, croyant que c'était sa Kanade. Sa main musclée se balada sur le dos de son capitaine, Sora, elle, fit entrer une main dans le kimono de celui-ci, pour mieux apprécier son torse musclé, même avec ses bandages Sur le contact, elle alla dévorer son coup de baiser fougueux. Il émit un petit souffle de plaisir, et elle fit de même. Leur respiration en synchronisation et leur corps collé l'un à l'autre.

Pourquoi... , murmura la véritable Kanade, toujours prisonnière dans son monde, et les yeux remplit de larmes.

Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle l'aimait au très fond de son coeur. Ce lieutenant parfois trop perfectionniste, pétant trop souvent un câble avec elle, mais même avec tout ses petits détails, Kanade le trouvait mignon, irrésistible, beau, intelligent, mais cela restait quand même assez étrange pour elle. Elle n'avais jamais ressentit ça, même pour son ami d'enfance. Quand Kanade faisait sa gamine, énervait les gens, les cherchait, c'était pour oublié ses véritables sentiments, celles qu'elle essaye plus que tout de les cacher.

Elle prit les barreaux dans les paumes de ses mains, et s'écria :

Comment oses-tu !

Elle enragea en une fraction de seconde, et frappa de ses poings contre ses barres de fers, jusqu'à les faire saignés. Elle voulait arrêter ce spectacle qui lui faisait tellement mal au coeur, son coeur qui avait besoin de son amour, de celui qui le faisait battre !

Hisagi, espèce d'idiot, arrête, cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, après un énième coup contre les barres, ses mains remplies de sang.

Elle se stoppa, fatiguée, ne voulant plus voir cette scène. Du sang coulait sur deux des barres, et les mains de Kanade en était remplies. Pendant ce moment, Ookami n'avait pas eu le courage de s'interposer, se disant qu'il n'arrangerait rien du tout. M'enfin, Kanade jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran, et un petit détail s'interposa dans l'idée primaire de Usami, avoir Hisagi pour elle.

Kanade, je...murmura Shuuhei, dégageant doucement la fille, je ne peux pas...vraiment pas.

Il remit en place son kimono à moitié enlevé, se releva, et lui dit, perturbé et gêné :

Désolé...

Il tourna les talons, lui envoya un dernier regard, et s'en alla en fermant doucement la porte.

Dommage, j'aurais voulu allez plus loin, il est vraiment bien fait, dit-elle, en rigolant à la fin de sa phrase.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu faire souffrir Kanade. Elle était heureuse d'avoir voler sa vie, et Sora était finalement heureuse, de pouvoir enfin prendre sa vengeance sur cette brune. Elle se coucha sur son lit pour prendre des forces. Elle n'ira pas ce soir voir ces deux colocataires enfermés.

[...]

Ookami voulait consoler sa maîtresse, mais elle le rejetait à chaque tentative. Dos à dos, il lui demanda :

Kanade, tu veux...

Tais-toi, tais-toi, s'il te plaît, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce et tremblante, les gouttes d'eau salées coulant abondemment sur son visage.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle. Arima était en partie contente que Hisagi ne soit pas aller plus loin, mais même en voyant du bon côté, elle restait malheureuse qu'elle n'ait pas pu ressentir la chaleur du lieutenant sur elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes, de pouvoir toucher son torse, son corps... Mais que cette peste ait eu le privilège, et en ait profité au maximum. Elle envoya un coup de poing sur le sol glacé de la cage, laissant quelques gouttes s'en échapper. Elle alla une nouvelle fois donner un coup sur les barres, mais Ookami interrompit son élan, tenant fermement son bras.

Arrête, je te dis, tu vas pas te morfondre, et te laissée faire.

Mais je...

Elle lui envoya un regard remplit de mélancolie. Il ne changea quand même pas d'expression, et continua :

Tu crois que c'est en te frappant toute seule, que tu changeras quelque chose ? Espèce d'idiote, tu veux abimés tes belle mains, qui manque quand même de crème hydratante ? Je vais t'en coller une, si tu te fais du mal une nouvelle fois, compris ?

Elle hocha positivement de la tête, avant de se jeter sur son zanpakuto, pleurnichant comme une gamine de toute ses forces. Il sourit, la laissant se déchainée. Ce qui était bien entre les deux, c'est qu'ils s'entendaient à merveilles, pas comme d'autres. Ils se comprenaient la plus par du temps, se chamaillaient parfois, rigolaient très souvent, mais s'adoraient tout le temps. Une parfaite harmonie régnait entre ces deux. Alors, Kanade s'avait qu'elle pourrait toujours lui faire confiance, elle pourrait lui dire tout et bien sûr, partager ses peines et ses douleurs avec lui.

Il caressa doucement sa chevelure noire, alors qu'elle s'était endormie. Il jeta un regard sur l'écran, pour y voir Hisagi, observant la fausse Kanade entrain de dormir.

Hisagi, à dos contre le mur, pensait. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu aller plus loin ? Quelque chose l'en avait empêché, et il se demandait pourquoi. Ces sentiments avaient l'air réciproque, et pourtant, Kanade ne semblait pas être la même...

« Kanade, je ne te reconnais pas, est-ce mon imagination, hein? Se dit-il. »

Il se retourna sans réponse, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

[...]

Le lendemain, Sora se réveilla pleinement. Une bonne nuit de passée, elle enfila son kimono de shinigami, plaça son arme autour de sa taille, en sortit la lame de son fourreau, et la toucha avec délicatesse.

Une merveilleuse arme, qui va pouvoir achever mon souhait. J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir le transpercé avec. Lui, qui m'a tué, susurra-t-elle à l'arme.

Elle remit la lame à sa place, remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, et s'en alla préparer le début de son plan. Sora partit en shunpo, direction : La treizième division !

S'approchant au porte de la treizième, elle s'arrêta juste avant, se cacha derrière un mur, et ouvrit une trappe secrète.

« Heureusement que je connais par coeur les passages secrets du Gotei, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle sauta dans le trou, et atterrit avec rapidité au sol. Elle marcha tout droit, suivant le couloir souterrain. Les seuls lumières qui illuminaient le chemin était des trous qui laissait traverser la lumière de l'extérieur, il y avait beaucoup de poussières et de toiles d'araignées et une forte odeur de renfermé se rependait un peu partout. Elle marcha tranquillement, sans se précipiter, et sûre d'elle. Sora avait une idée très précise, et c'était d'entrer sans se faire repérée dans le laboratoire du fou de la science alias le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Elle avait prit le soin de cacher son reiatsu.

Après précisément trois minutes d'avancement, elle arriva devant une porte en bois. Usami l'ouvrit, monta des escaliers, arriva devant une nouvelle porte, et l'ouvrit, pour enfin se retrouver enfin une pièce secrète, juste avant le laboratoire. Elle s'y posa un moment, envoya une pichenette sur une bestiole, et se murmura en fuyant dans son kimono :

La fiole, je l'ai...

Elle ouvrit la porte du laboratoire pour y trouver Mayuri et Nemu, en plein dans une expérience Il souleva ses lunettes de protection et demanda d'un ton agacé :

Capitaine Arima, sortez de mon laboratoire.

Je ne crois pas, non.

Elle sourit, et se précipita avec rapidité sur lui, dégainant tout en même temps son sabre. Elle éleva son arme en l'air, mais Nemu s'interposa entre eux. Cette dernière stoppa l'attaque, et la repoussa.

Les jeunes... je vais te disséquée pour avoir essayer de me toucher, pesta le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Les vieux de nos jours, à toujours ronchonné, ils deviennent vraiment chiant, répliqua Usami, son sabre contre le bras de Nemu, cette dernière qui protéger son maître.

Sur un moment d'inattention de la part de la Kurotsuchi, Sora balança une fiole, au sol qui se cassa, et laissa échapper une drôle de fumé noir. Sora mit son réfléchir une main autour de sa bouche et de son nez, et attendit que le brouillard obscur se dissipe. Il a fallut deux minutes pour que l'effet se produise. Les deux Kurotsuchi étaient à terre, entrain d'agonir.

C'est un poison très efficace, pas mortel, mais assez fort pour vous faire taire.

Elle transporta les deux corps, et Nemu, sur un dernier souffle, demanda :

Pourquoi... ?

La pauvre s'évanouit directement juste après. La fausse prit le zanpakuto de Kurotsuchi, balança les deux corps dans un cagibi, et les enferma à double tour.

Trop facile, maintenant, au travail.

La rousse s'assit sur le fauteuil, et commença à faire des recherches sur le grand écran du fou de la science. Des chiffres et des symboles défilèrent sans arrêt sur l'écran. L'ancien capitaine s'empressait sur les touches du clavier. Elle s'arrêta sur un dossier, le lit attentivement, et fit un double clique gauche pour télécharger.

Et voila, que le jeu commence, siffla, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

De grand chiffres apparurent sur l'écran, on pouvait y lire *1/24/58/*. Sora se redressa, et s'en alla, riant de plus belle. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, mais quelles en seront les conséquence ?

Kanade et Ookami, qui avaient vu toute la scène, restèrent sans réponse, mais ils étaient sûr d'une chose, rien de présageait de bien...

[...]

Je le sens pas...Ookami

Je suis du même avis que toi, Kanade, mais il faut faire quelque chose.

Elle acquiesça, même si elle ne s'était toujours pas complètement remise de l'épisode passé, elle n'allait pas laissé cette idiote faire du mal au Gotei. Soudain, Ookami eut une idée.

Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas comme Kenpachi ? Tu déchaines ton puissant reiatsu, et peut-être, que la cage cédera. C'est une idée assez vague, mais c'est la plus plausible que j'ai trouvé.

Tu as de bonnes idées quand tu le veux, mon petit loup, s'exclama-t-elle, un petit sourire au coin.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se mit en tailleur, joignit ses mains ensembles, et se concentra. Son reiatsu blanc s'amplifia petit à petit, pour enfin atteindre son maximum, s'élevant vers le ciel et hors de la cage . Ookami dut se plaquer contre les barreaux pour ne pas se recevoir de plein fouet sa force. Mais même comme ça, il ne put esquiver de légers coups. Soudainement, la puissance se déstabilisa, et Kanade perdit le contrôle. Elle sursauta en arrière et se reçut sa puissance en plein sur elle. Elle cria de douleur, e s'écroula.

Aie..., gémit-elle.

Amano se précipita sur elle, et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Les cheveux légèrement frisés, les yeux encore rouges à cause des pleures, mais sinon, rien de bien mal. Avec un peu de peine, elle se redressa et dit :

En fait, tes idées, elles sont trop souvent merdiques, oublie ce que j'ai dit avant, dit-elle entre les dents, avant d'émettre un petit rire étouffé.

Je le sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler, souffla-t-il, boudant un peu.

Elle dessina un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour cacher sa véritable peine, elle n'avait toujours digéré le coup entre Hisagi et l'ancien commandant en chef. Il releva la tête et lui sourit à son tour, ils étaient quand même dans le même galère, autant rester ensemble. Mais, le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient à présent à cours d'idée, et à l'extérieur, rien ne s'arrangeait. Le compte à rebours était toujours en marche.

Enfin hors de sa planque, Sora se dirigea tranquillement vers sa division. Soudain, sur son chemin, elle vit le capitaine Hitsugaya. Il la dévisagea bizarrement pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

Capitaine Arima, vous allez bien ?

Niquel, et vous ?

Il resta neutre, et Sora en profita pour partir. Le capitaine la suivit du regard, avant qu'elle ne parte en shunpo.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..., pensa le capitaine, soucieux. »

Il voulut la suivre, mais elle devait être déjà bien loin, il laissa l'option de côté, et se dit d'en parler avec son vice capitaine, elle qui était souvent avec Kanade. Oui, et il partit directement à l'association, là où elles étaient pratiquement toujours réunies. Arrivant devant les portes, il les ouvrit, et une aura noire s'en échappa. L'humeur était au plus bas chez les filles.

Capitaine...,gémit Matsumoto, à terre.

Matsumoto, que se passe-t-il ?

Kana...elle...ne vient plus, sanglota Yachiru.

Vous ne la trouvez pas étrange ? Demanda-t-il, de son ton passible.

Elles acquiescèrent toutes en synchrone, et Isane prit la parole :

Elle vient plus aux réunions, à chaque fois qu'on va la chercher, elle nous ignore royalement, ou nous rejette avec un sourire...

On veut la Kana qui est toujours contente...continua Matsumoto, qui s'était accrochée aux jambes de son capitaine.

Il la dégagea sèchement mais péniblement, et rajouta :

Je la trouve légèrement froide...

C'est vous qui parlez, capitaine...répliqua Matsumoto, toujours pars terre.

Il oublia rapidement la remarque, mais avec une grosse envie d'en coller une à son lieutenant, et termina :

Elle a un regard, très hypocrite.

Elles s'envoyèrent les mêmes regards, toutes étaient d'accord avec Toshiro. Elles décidèrent d'aller voir le lieutenant Shuuhei, pour avoir peut-être plus d'information. Toshiro, les suivit, mais Yachiru prit une autre direction, seule.

[...]

Hisagi ! S'écria Matsumoto en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Ce dernier sursauta un peu trop, qu'il tomba de côté.

Rangiku...qu'est ce qu'il y a...bafouilla-t-il, la tête contre le planché.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la petite pièce, s'installèrent à leur guise, et Hisagi en profita pour se remettre dans sa chaise.

Lieutenant Shuuhei, est-ce que le capitaine Arima est bizarre en ce moment ? Demanda Toshiro, à dos contre le mur.

Des images de la tentative de Kanade la dernière soirée défilèrent dans sa tête. Il rougit légèrement, ce qui tiqua les présents.

Elle t'a fait quoi ? Susurra Matsumoto d'une voix mielleuse.

Rien du tout, Rangiku...assura-t-il, mais...je la trouve aussi étrange. Pourquoi ? Elle a fait quelque chose ?

Non, mais elle n'est pas la même, répondit Nanao, et en fait, je n'ai pas vu Nemu aujourd'hui, ni le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Je suis passé dans leur laboratoire, mais personne. L'écran était allumé avec de grands chiffres, un sorte de compte à rebours.

Tout le monde ouvrit grands les yeux, pourquoi l'avoir activer. Cela devenait trop étrange, et tout les présents, tous d'accord, s'en allèrent en parler avec le capitaine Yamamoto.

[...]

Que voulez-vous ? Demanda le capitaine de la première division.

Tous à genoux, ils étaient intervenus à une réunion entre le commandant et les capitaines Kuchiki, Shunsui et Ukitake.

Le lieutenant et capitaine Kurotsuchi sont introuvables..., répondit en premier Toshiro.

Et puis, un compte à rebours a été lancer, continua Kotetsu.

Un compte à rebours ? Répéta Ukitake, surpris.

Des visages inquiets apparurent sur les shinigami. Rangiku expliqua le comportement étrange de la fausse Kanade. Le capitaine Yamamoto frappa de sa cane le sol, et dit :

Vous (en désignant le capitaine Kuchiki), vous allez au laboratoire du capitaine Kurotsuchi, et vous essayez de savoir ce qui se produira si le compte à rebours se termine, aidez-vous des shinigami de la division. Et vous (désignant le groupe qui était intervenu) retrouvez le capitaine Arima et ramené la-moi.

Bien, acquiescèrent-ils en même temps.

Le groupe et le Kuchiki partirent chacun de leur côté. Dans la salle de réunion, il n'y avait plus que les capitaines Yamamoto, Ukitake et Shunsui. Ce dernier prit la parole :

Capitaine, avez-vous une idée de ce qui se passe ?

Pas le moindre, mais cette affaire ne sens pas bon. Et le capitaine Kurotsuchi qui reste introuvable, cela n'arrange rien.

« J'espère que..., s'inquiéta le commandant d'une voix inaudible pour les deux capitaines. »

Il tourna les talons, sa cape virevoltant dans la lancée, et s'en alla, laissant les deux capitaines sans piste. Eux aussi, au final, durent se résigner à partir...

[...]

Sora se promenait tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés. Les cerisier fleuris, une pétale rose vint la chatouiller sur le visage. Elle prit cette pétale, l'observa avec peine, et la déchira en deux, toujours souriante. Soudain, elle stoppa sa marche, et se retourna pour voir Toshiro en face d'elle, un sourire toujours aussi glacial. Elle le regarda dans ses yeux turquoises avant de dire :

Que voulez-vous, capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Il sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau, et pointa sa lame sur Usami. Elle fit l'étonnée, et lui, dit :

Capitaine Arima, vous devez me suivre, et sans discussion.

Je ne crois pas non, répondit-elle en s'avançant lentement vers lui.

Il serra la manche de son arme, avant de s'élancé sur elle. Cette dernière, sortit elle aussi son zanpakuto et fonça sur lui...

[...]

Pourquoi est-ce que mon capitaine a voulu partir seul ? Ronchonna Matsumoto, en courant.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Nanao, derrière elle.

Hisagi s'arrêta, avant de s'exclamer :

Je sens le reiatsu du capitaine Hitsugaya tout proche, mais il est flou et faible. Venez !

Ils prirent directement la direction averse. Après une dizaine de minutes, Hisagi qui était le premier de la file, distingua un shinigami à terre, et une touffe blanche. C'est après encore quelques mètres qu'il reconnut le capitaine Toshiro, le visage crispé, des déchirures sur son kimono, et quelques tâches de sang.

Capitaine, s'écria Rangiku, en s'agenouillant aux côtés son supérieur.

Kanade...réussit-il à murmurer, avant de sombrer.

La rousse le prit dans ses bras, et dit aux autres, sans les regarder :

Kanade est passée pars là, sa présence spirituelle est encore là.

Oui, adhérèrent en même temps les shinigami.

J'aurais dû cacher son corps, intervint une voix reconnaissable.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, pour voir en chair et en os, Kanade, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Une goutte rouge tomba de la lame de son zanpakuto, signe du combat contre le Roi des Glaces. Tous froncèrent les sourcils, et Hisagi commença :

Kanade, pourquoi ?

De vrais idiots..(Elle hocha la tête négativement) Vraiment...vous êtes si naïfs tous autant que vous l'êtes. Mais bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, et que vous avez découvert ce petit secret, je n'ai pas d'autre choix...

Elle s'avança à eux tranquillement. Chacun se prépara, mais la fausse Kanade ne leur laissa pas le temps d'attaquer, qu'elle les avait déjà touché, et du sang gicla sur tout le monde. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, et la brune, à l'opposé de sa place d'avant, susurra en rangeant délicatement son arme ensanglantée :

Vraiment faibles les jeunes de ce temps...

Elle s'en alla en une fraction de seconde, laissant le carnage derrière elle, sans aucun regret.

NON ! Cria Kanade, dans son monde, qui avait vu tout ce spectacle atroce.

Elle posa brutalement sa tête contre les barres, et si disait tout haut qu'elle était pathétique à voir. Peut-être que si elle avait été plus puissante au premier affrontement contre Sora, elle aurait pu éviter ces blessés. Voir ses amis comme ça, ça la mettait en rogne. Sans se contrôler, sa puissance se mit à se déchainée. Kanade ne comprit pas, mais elle dégageait une force hors du commun, sans le vouloir. Sa rage avait amplifié sa puissance d'un coup. Elle cria, et sa force grandissait au fur et à mesure, à une vitesse fulgurante. Ookami, qui venait à peine de se réveiller, dû se plaquer contre le fond, mais même comme ça, il sentait cette puissance l'envahir complètement. Il se mit à briller, avant de devenir une arme, sa forme katana. Kanade empoigna son zanpakuto, et d'un coup de sabre, réussit à briser la cage. Alors que ses cheveux se reposèrent finalement à leur place, Arima ouvrit grand les yeux, ahurie par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Grâce à sa simple volonté et sa rage, elle était enfin libre. Libre comme le vent, elle put sentir les doux flocons se posés sur elle.

Au final, pendant que ses forces s'en allaient, le capitaine eut un vertige, ses yeux perdirent instantanément leur lueur, et les bras de Morphée l'emporta. Elle était à présent allongée sur le sol glacé, son zanpakuto en main, inconsciente.

_Trop de force à son prix à payer..._

[...]

Trois, deux, un...que la bataille commence..., murmura Sora, couchée sous un cerisier.

Le ciel se mit à s'assombrir rapidement. Un éclair jaillit du ciel gris, puis un gros tonnerre gronda. Usami se mit à rire fortement, un rire si obscur qui raisonna dans toute la Soul Society. Son plan marchait à merveille, ce n'était qu'une question de quelques heures à présent. Les Hollow vont bientôt envahir la Soul Society, et tout ça, à cause de Sora, celle qui veut la destruction total de ce monde.

Kanade, de son côté, n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis deux jours, elle était dans un coma profond à cause de son surplus de puissance qui avait augmenté trop rapidement. Ookami était resté dans sa forme arme, et n'avait plus parler. De toute façon, tous cela arrangeait Sora. Depuis ces deux jours, Kanade était devenue une renégate à cause de la rousse. Elle était recherchée partout, et pourtant, personne n'avait réussit à l'avoir. Sora, qui avait été une ancienne commandante en chef, connaissait bon nombre de passages secrets, et restait quand même un shinigami puissant, qui ne fallait pas sous-estimé.

Dans une salle de la quatrième division se trouvait Toshiro, Rangiku, Isane, Nanao, Hisagi, le capitaine Kurotsuchi et Nemu, tous allongés sur des lits. Ils dormaient depuis ces deux jours sans fin, le capitaine Unohana n'avait pas réussit à réveiller le lieutenant et le capitaine de la douzième division. Les autres, devaient impérativement se reposer.

L'état était critique, et le capitaine de la quatrième remplaçant les bandages de Rangiku, observa ce ciel qui ne présageait rien de bon. Toshiro était celui qui avait le plus souffert, et ses gémissement nocturnes faisaient énormément de peine à son amie d'enfance, Hinamori. Cette dernière était jours et nuits à son chevet, à attendre son rétablissement. Elle aussi présente, assise sur une chaise, posa ses yeux encore fatigués sur le ciel gris.

Personne n'avait réussit à arrêter le compte à rebours, le capitaine Kurotsuchi serait peut-être y arrivé, mais inconscient, il n'aidait pas vraiment. Enfin, l'auto-destruction avait été une possibilité potable d'après le capitaine Kuchiki, mais personne ne connaissait le code d'accès. Au final, cette idée resta en suspend...

Assit au sol, le thé vert en main, le capitaine de la première division remarqua lui aussi ce soudain changement de temps inquiétant, ce qui le perturba assez. Il releva un sourcil, avant que son lieutenant ne rentre violemment.

Capitaine, venez voir !

Il se releva, posa sa tasse avec autant de délicatesse que de rapidité, et rejoint Sasakibe. Ils sortirent tout deux, et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Dans chaque division, les shinigami levèrent les yeux, et put voir une chose terrible. Un énorme Garganta s'ouvrit, bien plus grand qu'habituellement, et un nombre incalculable d'Hollow en sortit, de nombreux Gillian . Et juste devant la porte obscur des Hollow, se présentait la fausse Kanade, riant de plus belle. Tout les capitaines, chacun de leur côté, envoyèrent les ordres à leurs subordonnés. C'était la guerre générale.

Le capitaine Kuchiki s'en alla rejoindre celle qu'il pense être Kanade, avec l'intention de l'arrêter. Cette dernière, envoya d'un ordre du doigt, plusieurs Gillian sur le capitaine. Il dut s'arrêter, et se battre contre ces monstres. De leurs côtés, les lieutenants Abarai et Kira arrivèrent derrière Sora, et envoyèrent chacun un coup de sabre, qui n'attendit pas leur cible. Cette dernière avait esquivé sans problème, et était à présent derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, et Renji cria :

Kanade, mais putain, qu'est ce que tu fous !

Elle ne répondit pas, et s'élança vers eux, le sabre en main. Renji esquiva à temps, mais Kira se reçut l'attaque malheureusement. Il gémit du coup, mais tint. Même avec cette coupure au torse, il continuerait.

Coriace...dit-elle.

Capitaine Arima, s'écria une personne derrière elle.

La rousse se retourna, et put voir à quelques mètres, le capitaine Soi Fon. Sur le même moment, en quelques secondes, une dizaine de personnes des forces spéciales entourèrent tout le groupe. Puis, les capitaines Kuchiki et Komamura vinrent se joindre au rassemblement.

Et bien, les amuses bouches sont impatients. Mais désolé les gas, je veux le plat de résistance en premier... souhaita le capitaine, en ordonnant une troupe de Hollow de s'occuper d'eux, je suis navrée, mais c'est Yami qui m'intéresse.

Elle se mit à rire fortement, et quelques Gillian vinrent se joindre au groupe. Mais une forte puissance spirituelle se fit sentir. Sora se retourna. C'est heureuse, qu'elle vit d'abord une longue colonne de feu qui pulvérisa facilement tout les Hollow, puis finalement, le commandant en chef se mit aux côtés des autres.

Capitaine Arima, vous allez arrêté tout ça, ordonna-t-il, son zanpakuto en feu en main.

Et bien Yami, tu as pris un coup de vieux depuis le temps.

Comment oses-tu ...commença Soi Fon, avant que le capitaine Yamamoto ne la stoppe.

Qui êtes-vous, vraiment ?

Et bah Yami, vraiment, tu me vexes. Comment as-tu pu oublier ton cher capitaine ?

Tous ouvrirent grands les yeux, même le noble Kuchiki les suivit. Les yeux de Kanade changèrent de couleurs, pour basculer tous deux dans la couleur ambre. Une aura noire s'échappa de son corps, une aura maléfique à faire vomir les plus purs. Elle rit, rit et encore rit. Un rire si glacial. Elle se calma, prit son zanpakuto en main et s'exclama :

Je vais te tuer, Yamamoto !

Elle fonça en shunpo vers le capitaine qui positionna son zanpakuto devant lui, s'apprêtant à riposter. Elle envoya un coup de sabre fulgurant, mais le capitaine ne broncha pas d'un pouce, et repoussa son adversaire. Elle reprit de l'élan, et s'élança de nouveau vers lui. Lui, qui était déjà au shikai, pouvait manipuler le feu. Il envoya une colonne de lance sur elle, Sora n'esquiva pas du tout, et au contraire, se le reçut. Quand le feu s'envola, Usami était toujours là, et intacte. Le commandant en chef releva un sourcil, suspicieux.

Qu'il est beau le shikai de cette fillette...susurra-t-elle à son arme qui avait sa lame d'une couleur noir dégradé avec le blanc.

Maintenant au premier stade de son zanpakuto, Sora plaça sa lame vers le bas et murmura en fermant les yeux :

Que la lune ne fasse qu'une avec cette lame, que le vent découpe mon souhait, TENGOKU NO SURAISU (Tranche céleste) !

Elle envoya de sa lame une puissante décharge de lumière blanche qui se dirigea dangereusement vers le capitaine. Il se protégea avec une barrière de feu, mais bizarrement, l'attaque résista et continua vers sa lancée. Au final, Yamamoto dut esquiver pour ne pas se la recevoir de plein fouet.

Quel est ce zanpakuto ? S'étonna Komamura.

Sora se retourna vers lui, et lui répondit avec plaisir :

Voila le zanpakuto de cette chère Arima, Ookami Amano. Cette pauvre fille ne voit pas l'étendu de ce zanpakuto si fantastique. Il peut à la foi résister au feu le plus brûlant du monde, qu'au froid le plus glacial des profondeurs. Et en plus de ma puissance, nous faisons la pair parfaite. As-tu peur, Yami ?

Usami Sora, que faites-vous parmi nous ? Demanda Yamamoto, se trouvant à gauche de son ennemie.

Tout le monde se retourna droit vers Genryuusai, ce dernier attendant une réponse.

Et bien mon cher Yami se souvient de moi. Et tu oses me poser cette question ? Tu sais très bien la réponse, alors arrête de la demandée, s'énerva Sora, son identité maintenant connue, tu me fais pitié, tous ce petit monde me fait pitié. Je n'ai rien demandé, et tu m'as tué !

Vous étiez une menace pour la Soul Society...

Ne trouves pas d'excuse, tu m'as tué pour avoir le poste de commandant en chef ! Moi, qui avait une confiance inébranlable en toi, tu m'as trahie lâchement.

C'est faux, si je vous ais tuée, c'était parce que vous étiez une personne trop agressive, vous étiez...folle...

Tais-toi, mais putain tais-toi, je ne suis pas folle !

Ses yeux ambres virèrent au rouge. Elle détestait plus que tout qu'on la traite de folle. Elle cria de rage, avant se s'élancée de nouveau à une impressionnante rapidité vers le capitaine de la première. Il esquiva sans problème, et envoya du feu sur son ennemie. Elle résista sans problème, et rejeta l'élément. Elle courut vers lui, et un coup de sabres s'entrechoqua. Puis une autre suivit, et les coups s'enchainèrent. Dans ce combat qui n'avait pour l'instant pas de fin, ceux qui étaient blesse avait rejoint le combat, enfin, sauf Nemu et le capitaine Kurotsuchi qui étaient partis dans leur laboratoire. Le Garganta éjectait toujours des Hollow, et tout les shinigami se battaient avec conviction. Hisagi, Toshiro et Rangiku vinrent rejoindre le capitaine Soi Fon. Ils purent constater le combat des titans. Hisagi ne reconnaissait pas Kanade, ses yeux rouges étaient remplis de cruauté et de vengeance.

Kanade ! S'écria-t-il, attendant une réponse.

Mais rien, la dite Usami Sora ne porta aucune intention à Shuuhei. Il s'énerva, et partit en shunpo pour l'arrêtée. Toshiro avait bien essayé de l'arrêter, mais rien, il avait réagis bien trop tard. Hisagi arriva derrière Kanade, et la prit par les épaules. Elle s'arrêta, un moment d'inattention de sa part, et le commandant en chef prit l'occasion pour enfoncer son sabre en cette dernière. Le sang gicla de son ventre, il extirpa sèchement la lame, et elle perdit l'équilibre, mais Hisagi la soutenue. Elle respira profondément, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre. Non, pas perdre. Des cris de joies se firent entendre, Sora se retourna pour voir le Garganta se renfermer lentement. Le capitaine de la treizième division avait sûrement réussit à le renfermer. Elle soupira profondément, mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle souffla, sentant son heure arrivé et sa blessure continuant de s'ouvrir bien plus :

Même en disparaissant, vous ne pourrez revoir cette pauvre capitaine. Cette gamine a franchit bien plus ses limites (Elle envoya un regard satisfaisant vers le lieutenant), tu ne reverras pas Kanade, elle haussa la voit sur cette dernière phrase, ARIMA KANADE EST MORTE !

Elle rit, rit...et se reçut une gifle de la part du lieutenant Shuuhei. Il la tourna vers lui, prit ses épaules et la secoua tout en disant :

Putain Kanade, réveille-toi ! T'es bien plus forte que ça ! Kanade !

Il répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois, mais les rires de cette rousse s'amplifiaient à chaque répétition. Bizarrement, elle s'arrêta de rire. La persévérance de cet homme toucha énormément la rousse, et elle envoya un visage d'incompréhension. Juste avant son dernier souffle, elle murmura quelque chose que seul le capitaine entendit. Il cria, et s'agenouilla au sol, le corps sans vie de son capitaine.

Kanade, Kanade ! Répéta-t-il.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans ce paysage pur. Une voix raisonna dans ce monde blanc :

« Tu es bien une fille chanceuse.»

Plusieurs flash back s'enchainèrent dans sa tête.

_« Lieutenant Genryuusai, plus d'agilité non mais, ordonna une rousse. »_

_« Bien, capitaine, répondit, essoufflé, un homme aux cheveux courts noirs en bataille. »_

_Dans cette grande salle lumineuse, deux personnes se battaient sans pitié. _

_[...]_

_« Alors, c'est ça la réincarnation... s'exclama le capitaine, un livre en main, et qui notait sur une feuille blanche. »_

_[...]_

_Dans une pièce noire, la rousse enfonça une lame dans son ventre, gémit, tomba de côté, et dit :_

_« Je vais pouvoir...revivre... »_

_[...]_

_Une fille se déchaina en détruisant plusieurs maisons à coup de sabre. Un homme intervint dans ce carnage et dit :_

_« Capitaine, pourquoi ? »_

_La rousse se retourna, et fonça sur l'homme à la chevelure obscur. Un combat commença..._

_Sur un énième coup de sabre, l'homme joignit ses mains, murmura une formule et plusieurs barres de lumières entourèrent la femme._

_« Je suis désolé, dit-il en enfonçant son katana dans le fille. »_

_Des larmes perlèrent sur le visage de la femme, ses yeux rouges d'auparavant prirent la couleur ambre, et c'est sur une voix rauque qu'elle dit pour la dernière fois :_

_« Merci, Yami... » _

_Elle ferma doucement ses yeux, dans les bras de son lieutenant._

La jeune fille qui était dans son monde blanc, les yeux grands ouverts larmoyant, voulut dire quelque chose, mais la même voix la devança :

« Voila, tu sais tout, maintenant, reprends ta jolie vie. Je suis navrée d'être venue la pourrir. Mais s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je t'offre le reste de ma puissance pour que tu puisses vivre. »

Une sorte de cloche retenta dans la tête de la fille. Puis, plus rien, un grand soleil à présent surplombait le ciel. La brune releva la tête, et son sabre en main, se mit à briller, pour redevenir un simple loup gris aux yeux bleus rois.

C'est finit, dit-il finalement.

Elle disparut dans une pluies d'étoiles, laissant le loup qui s'allongea, et ferma les yeux.

[...]

Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie, il avait insisté pour la laissé encore deux jours. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'heure de son enterrement. Hisagi, à son chevet, observa pour la dernière fois son amour. Une larme coula sur son visage, pour atteindre le visage de la défunte. Il prit le corps en main, et s'apprêtant à l'enfermer dans un cercueil, le visage de la jeune fille se crispa directement. Il s'arrêta, et laissa tomber la fille sur la peur. Elle tomba royalement, ouvrit grand les yeux, et passa une main sur sa tête.

HISAGI ! Cria-t-elle, folle de rage.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître Renji, Rangiku, Hinamori, Kira, Yachiru, Rukia, Ikkaku et Yumichika . Ce cri trop reconnaissable les avait avertis. C'est sur un même regard ahuris, qu'ils virent pars terre, Kanade, bien vivante, entrain de se plaindre, comme à son habitude. Elle regarda les idiots, et sourit de toute ses dents :

Et ben, je vous ai manqué dit donc.

Un cri général retentit. Kuchiki et les autres capitaines, ayant entendu que Kanade était sauvée, soufflèrent en synchrone, mais au fond, elle leur avait bien manqué, cette tête d'ange, ou pas. Hisagi n'attendit pas, et prit son capitaine dans ses bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

Je t'aime, ne l'oublies pas.

Elle serra son étreinte, et dessina sur son visage un sourire doux. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux vairons. En entendit dans le fond des « C'est mignon », et Kanade, qui les avait bien entendu, devint rouge pivoine, et s'écria en rejetant brutalement Shuuhei:

Bandes d'idiots !

Ils s'envoyèrent des regards, avant de pouffer de rire tous ensemble. Kanade resta quand même rouge de honte, bouda, mais suivit le groupe finalement... Hisagi regarda tendrement sa Kanade, entrain de rire avec ses amis. Puis, quand il repensa à ce soir, quant elle...non...l'imposteur l'avait embrassé, il rougit, et s'envoya une gifle mentale. Mais bon, il y a un temps à tout. Alors, il attendrait... peut-être même très longtemps... mais il attendrait. Il posa un regard dehors, et un petit sourire au coin se dessina sur son visage.

_« "Elle t'aime"...c'est ce qu'avait murmurer Usami Sora à Shuuhei Hisagi, avant sa mort.»_


End file.
